RvB vs RWBY
by pikagammerplus
Summary: Team RWBY start their first mid semester break. At the same time the Reds and Blues must deal with the fact that they now have Agent Washington in their canyon. Made to be a story between some of my favorite characters and maybe down the line some cool RvB characters vs RWBY characters battles. Rate, Review and Comment and give me some examples of characters you want to see fight.
1. RvB (Pt1) Chapter 1: A Quick Flight Home

"This is agent Washington's log," Washington said in his helmet's record. As the new helmet had seen little usage the storage space was mostly empty and Wash's last helmet was lost. "The Meta and I located the Epsilon A.I. and we were ambushed by the assumed to be dead agent Texas, Meta and I engaged Texas and after," Wash grimaced a little, "a few lucky punches. The Meta was able to trap her but then proceeded to attack Epsilon and I. Most likely thinking he could trap or utilize the Epsilon A.I. and Texas in her A.I. form." Wash would need to ask one of the other solders on how she survived the E.M.P.

This only reminded him of what happened next. "Then the blue and red solders crash landed almost on top of us and we engaged the Meta and after a near death experience, the Meta was thrown of the nearby cliff. After a few minutes of restless sleep I awoke to find both the Epsilon and Texas A.I. units were captured in the A.I. capture unit." The next part would be hard to explain but it was the truth. "Then the blue and red solders offered me to join them, I accepted choosing the life of a boring test solder then as a prisoner." Wash took a moment to turn over to the blue and red solders. "I ended up taking the identity of the blue's leader and now we are being escorted back to the blue and red's bases with an escort on a UNSC air craft, end log entry." As the recording system closed Wash started to walk to his new 'team'.

On the way through the long plane Wash counted 3 soldiers in the back of the ship, 2 doing an arm wrestling contest with the last just watching the other 2 UNSC. In the middle of the plane were the blue solders were being examined by Doc. Finally the red solders were talking to one of the UNSC solders and it didn't seem to be going very well.

"I don't understand," Sarge looked at the UNSC Solder "Why do we need an escort to our base? We know where it is. What are we getting a parade?"

The Solder let out a large sigh, "No you aren't getting a parade, your being-"

"That makes no sense!" Sarge started to lode his weapon. "I thought we killed your ultimate enemy, the agent that no team has even gotten one shotgun to the face to the guy! And you aren't giving the red team as much as a parade!" Sarge started to point his weapon at the solder.

"With an argument like that I would say a parade is more than in order for the red team." Simmons agreed with his leader.

"Wait will there be cake at this parade, Oh maybe even blimp!" Grif said clearly being very sarcastic in tone.

"Yeah, and maybe the blimp will be a giant cake and you will run towards it and it will smash right on top of you. Both killing you and giving me a delicious cake topped with your blood." Sarge said to the golden solder turning over his weapon to the solder.

"You guys are crazy," the UNSC solder said to the three red solders.

"Are we really crazy or are you the crazy ones?" Grif asked the solder.

"What? How am I crazy?" the solder asked.

"Well," Simmons turned to the solder, "your people tried to sends Freelancers to hunt down and capture an A.I. right?"

"Well uh, wait why should I explain the UNSC's plans to you? And you aren't getting a parade because you crashed my plane!" the solder yelled. "And that's why you sociopaths need to be brought back to your base in a military armed plane transporter!" Simmons looked down the way of the plane to see 3 armed guards in some arm wrestling contest.

"Well if you ask me, I'd say you-"Sarge started to say.

"No you can just go and sit down and shut up for the rest of the flight back to your crazy training base" and with that the UNSC solder started to walk to the front of the ship.

"Well Sarge looks like I won't get my blimp cake after all" Grif said relaxing in his seat.

"GRRRRRRRRR" Sarge started to grumble as he started to go to the other side of the plane to look out one of the windows in a clearly angry manner.

"Nice going Grif, now we have an angry and overconfident Sarge when we get back to base." Simmons started to worry what Sarge would do when they got back to base.

"Whatever, I'm the one who got the kickass weapon from the rouge freelancer." Grif kicked under his seat showing the weapon he 'took' from the Meta.

"Wait you kept that! You were supposed to give that to the Solders for evidence!" Simmons said in disbelief.

"Technically I was supposed to give it to the UNSC to move it to the next location this plane touches down." Grif started to explain. "And when we land I will take this kickass weapon and put it up on my wall."

"That sounds stupid."

"Well were you the one who took it from the scary freelancer?"

"You didn't take it; he dropped it during the fight!"

"And I call that the second time freelancers leave their stuff lying around, and I get the rewards."

"Wait," Simmons said a little confused. "The second time? When was the first time?"

"You don't remember? Oh then I'm not spoiling this," Grif snickered to himself. "Simmons theirs going to be a lot of changes in Red base."

Simmons sighed thinking back at how things would be different now without Donut. "Man what I wouldn't give to have Donut back."

Grif tried to remain quiet at Simmons comment but still felt like bosting a little. "Well at least his killer is dead right."

"What?" Simmons said incredulously. "The Meta didn't kill Donut."

"Wait what?" Grif looked back at Simmons a little confused and shocked.

* * *

"Thanks Doc," Tucker had just finished being checked up by Doc while Caboose stood a few feet away talking to himself. "You are sure you won't check on Caboose to?" Tucker said as he started to get up to stretch.

"I don't think there is anything I could do to help him" Doc commented as Caboose continued to talk to himself.

"Lite blue armor, sometimes white-ish armor, kind of fat," Caboose continued to list stuff as random.

"Well try something I don't want hear stuff like that for the rest of my life." Tucker complained.

"He may be in shock," Doc said sheepishly. "Or maybe he is just trying to recall something."

"Why don't you just ask him?" Wash asked as he walked up to the group.

"Hey Agent Washin-"Doc started to say but Wash cut him off. "Oh right, uh hey Church." Doc said a little remorsefully.

"Church!" Caboose yelled snapping out of his funk instantly and running to Wash. "Church you are ok! It's good to see you again! Did you find Tex how did you escape the-" Wash put a hand over Caboose's mouth piece.

"Caboose, just, just promise me you will be quite. OK?" Wash order Caboose. The Blue solder nodded and Wash took his hand of Caboose's helmet. Tucker looked at Caboose.

"Caboose you know who that is right?" Tucker said looking at Caboose as Wash gave Tucker a murderous gaze.

"Yeah, that's Church, silly Tucker." Caboose said still looking at Wash.

"That's right Caboose," Wash said still looking at Tucker. "But now would you like to play a game Caboose?" Wash asked.

"Is it the quite game? Because I'm really good at that game."

"No! I want you to play I spy." Washington started to explain as Caboose continued to stare at Wash along with Doc and Tucker. "But this is special game of I spy, and here is how you play. You will go over to a window and look for your base and tell me when you see it. But the base needs to be bigger than me before you tell me. Isn't that a fun game?"

Caboose looked at Wash for a few seconds "OK Church." Then Caboose walked over to a window near Sarge who was still grumbling about Grif.

"Good job Church," Tucker said as Wash sighed as he couldn't believe that worked. "You managed to outwit Caboose, but as long as you have that armor he is going to stay on you."

"You actually sound concerned." Wash said in a slight sarcastic tone.

"Na I'm actually happy because every time I have been near Caboose he has almost killed me or killed Church." Tucker started to walk down the plane. "Good luck dealing with him Church." Wash sighed again as Tucker walked down the plane.

"I would just give him time Church you can't make a good impression on everyone." Doc tried to say reassuring him.

"I never give a good impression, I literally dragged you trapped in a wall across a desert."

"Actually the Meta was the one who dragged me there."

"Is this supposed to help me or just make me angry?" Wash said with slight anger.

"The point is you didn't kill me and fought the Meta to protect us. You may be some crazy solder guy but there is a good person in you and trust me I know when there is a good person in someone who is openly evil." Doc tried to be reassuring.

Wash turned away from Doc and started to walk back to where he was standing before, but turned back to doc. "Thanks for the words of thought." As Wash walked past Caboose and Sarge, Sarge still slightly angry looked at Wash from the corner of his eye.

"I don't think his that tough," Sarge said mostly to himself as he turned back to his window. Caboose looked out a window to the left of Sarge looking for his base. "I bet he can't even kill a blue as good I can!"

"Well" Caboose started to say a little reluctantly while still looking out the window. "At least now there are going to be more blues at blue base right Red Sargent." Sarge slowly turned to Caboose.

"I will never understand you Caboose."

"That's what Tucker says to..."

"Who knows maybe our teams can go back to endlessly killing each other for no purpose other than to see the other strung up on the bloody wall of war, waving the red flag in victory over your bloody corps!" Sarge started to say with his normal vigor.

"Um Sarge?" Grif walked up to Sarge. Sarge started to growl again.

"What is it Grif?" Sarge said with a clear anger in his voice

"Did you know Lopez and Donut are dead?" Grif asked as Simmons started to walk up behind him.

"Did you forget I told you that at that alien temple, that your rescue 'mission' brought us to?" Sarge pointed out.

"Oh Yeah," Caboose turned to Grif "thanks for my S-And miss-and."

"Caboose!" Wash yelled as he was forced to arm wrestle against one of the 3 soldiers in the back of the plane.

"Right! Not small base I Spy game!" Caboose quickly turned back to the window.

"Uh you're welcome?" Grif said and turned back to Sarge. "Anyway did you know that agent Washington was the only who killed them?" Sarge looked back at Grif then looked to Simmons.

"Simmons, as the person who was with Donut in his last moments. Is what Grif saying false and by that extent lying to a superior officer and can then be thrown out of the red army permanently?"

"Well Grif is telling the truth, as far as I can tell." Simmons said with a little doubt in his voice.

Sarge turned in the direction of Wash as the former Agent of Project freelancer as he pinned the UNSC solder without showing much effort at all. "Men," Sarge said in a voice Grif and Simmons knew all too well. "I think blue team is soon to be in a world of pain, population three."

"You know that same World of pain could also ably to use to right?"

"Do you really think that it would madder?" Grif said as he looked at his 'Leader' standing next to his window ready to land and start the same worthless battle that Grif now knew was completely worthless.

"Um guys?" Caboose said in a worrying tone still looking out his window. "Do you ever get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?"

"That's the spirit Caboose! Now just keep that bad feeling that every blue you know will soon be dead and know it will become a reality." Sarge said with way too much vigor.

"No it's kind of like a bad feeling in my head, maybe in my chest a little." Caboose continued to talk as Grif decided to go back to his hidden trophy as Simmons looked at both Caboose and Sarge looking out passionately for their respective bases.

"Well," Simmons started to walk back to a seat and maybe get a quick nap before they land "at least things could be a lot worse."


	2. RWBY (Pt1) Chapter 2: Best Break Ever

'Blake's journal', Blake started to write in her new journal she bought a few months ago. 'Despite my efforts I have yet to find any evidence that would make me believe that the white fang would reduce themselves to lackeys for a local crime lord.' Blake continued to write down, 'However my current recon with Sun proved only to prove what I had feared. The organization that I was with all of my life as a peaceful Faunus now has become something much more dark, and I only hope I can help those misguided souls.' Blake closed her journal, it wasn't very thick but it was one of the first thinks she had seins she started her new life as a huntress, and her new friends would help her become one.

About 6 feet over Blake's head was Yang still sleeping in and lightly snoring, while on the other side of the small square room Weiss was working on what looked like a large binder probably filled with notes to study over the 1st semester break. Finally team RWBY's fearless leader Ruby wasn't here.

Normally the 1st to wake up in the morning was Blake at 6 in the morning, however when she got up this morning she saw a letter marked with very quickly written hand writing:

TO TeaM RuBY

FroM RuBy

TeAM I NeaD TO go OUT For A BiT aND look iN To SOmE StuFF that Shuld MabEy BE OuT ArOUnD aN HOUr Or FiVE, anY waY jusT DO what ever untEl I gET BaCk.

FrOM Ruby RoSe

When Blake told the others of the note Yang said "Oh she does this all the time." Weiss was more concerned.

"What!?" The girl nearly screamed, "We are starting the semester break without our leader?!"

"Ruby did tell us to 'just do whatever'." Blake said reading the letter again. Weiss looked at Blake with a look that said both 'Shut up' and 'really' at the same time. The girl then took a quick calming breath.

"All right," Weiss said in a much more calming tone. "Then my 'ever' is going to be studding the new students that arrived from Vacuo, and make a list to study from for the tournament." And with that Weiss started to back her bag when Yang flinched at the words.

"I don't think you should go out Weiss." Yang said interrupting the girl.

Weiss was back on the verge of yelling, but when she turned she put back on the same smile as before. "And why is that Yang?" She asked in a sweet but strained tone.

"Because, if I know my sister she is going to come back with a planned schedule and have everything written out, with some crazy drawings that only she will understand and," Yang pointed at Weiss. "It will most likely involve all of us." Weiss looked back at Yang and was about to make some very rude comments.

"Well that makes sense to me." Both Huntresses looked at Blake. "From what I understand about Ruby she is a very quick in the moment kind of person, and if she has come up with a plan and the only way it is going to work is with all of use then I can wait up to 5 hours." Blake finished as she walked back over to her bed and pulled out a school book to review. Weiss just stood there, while Yang just gave Weiss a smug grin.

That was 4 and a half hours ago and now even Blake was starting to get angry that she didn't take Weiss's side. Meanwhile for the past almost 5 hours Weiss reviewed a few books, went down to the cafeteria to get the team breakfast and lunch, tried to take a quick nap but failed, took a shower, walked around for a few minutes, and was now working on what she called new fashion suits for team RWBY but refused any input from Yang. Who actually was able to go to sleep very quickly.

When it was 10:59 both Blake and Weiss had the same thought of 'I'm going to kill that girl if she never-' the both of their thoughts were interrupted as Ruby busted into the room with rose petals all around her. The noise startled all of them and woke up Yang, who was also the 1st to react.

"Hey sis," Yang jumped down still in her PJs and put her sister in a headlock. "Looks like you're right on time to." Yang said looking at a nearby clock. After a few seconds of arm flaying Ruby got out of Yang's headlock and moved to the center of the room to address them all.

"Good morning team RWBY! Are you ready to get this semester break started!" Ruby yelled while pumping her fist in the air. Weiss rubbed her eyes.

"We have been ready for almost 5 hours." Blake said in her attempt to keep herself from saying something much more 'aggressive' to Ruby.

"Then I have a surprise for you Blake," Ruby continued trying to play along with Weiss. "I sighed us up to go on a mission tomorrow!"

Weiss's expression when from 'This is my leader calm down' to 'what did she just say!' Weiss got up out of her seat at the desk. "So the 1st thing you want to do," Weiss started to slowly walk towards Ruby with a dangerous undertone in her voice "Is go off on a mission, to fight some grimm, on a break we could have used, to studied future opponents from the other kingdoms!"

"Well 1st we aren't fighting grim." Ruby stated slowly backing up as Weiss was still stepping forward very angrily and only continued to be enraged with every word Ruby spoke. "2nd the 1st thing I did this morning was write a note to you guys."

"Your semblance writing has actually gotten a lot better sis."

"Um, thanks Yang." Ruby was now backed up to the window at this point and Weiss now had fire in her eyes. "But also," Ruby said trying to calm Weiss down. "I did manage to get a way to study a few people that I think will fight in the tournament to!" Ruby covered her face and sat in a curled position trying to protect herself while Weiss loomed over her.

"Who." Weiss asked still looming over Ruby, Ruby looked up a little reluctantly. "WHO DID YOU GET THE MISSION WITH!" Weiss yelled making Ruby go back in her curl.

"TEAM JNPR!" Ruby yelled out a little muffled as she looked up to see Weiss's response but only saw the tip of Myrtenaster in her face.

"I CAN GO ACROSS THE HALL AND TALK TO THEM RIGHT NOW AND FIND OUT ANYTHING I WANT ABOUT THEM!" Myrtenaster started to glow red with power.

"AND ON TEAM CFVY!" Ruby yelled as she stuffed her head in her hood and cowered for a few moments. Then looked up to see Weiss, Blake and Yang's faces all go blank. Weiss quickly picked up Ruby and started to shake her.

"YOU GOT A MISSION WITH TEAM CFVY?!" Weiss still yelling, but mostly in disbelief. The stories Weiss had herd of team CFVY were mixed with terror, excitement, and fashion surprisingly. Yang quickly separated Weiss and grabbed Ruby by the shoulders.

"All right," Yang said in a little serious voice. "Tell us everything." Ruby shook herself to clear her head.

"Well you see it all started when I had this dream," Ruby started to explain. "And in this dream I was reliving the fight at the water front, and Blake and Sun were all like punch punch bam boom, and Penny was like 'Firing main cannon' and blast, and I was like 'Ah my chest', and-" Ruby looked up from her story which she was now making funny hand motions to go with the story and saw Weiss getting that look in her eyes again.

"Just tell us what you got out of the dream." Yang said like you would to a 2nd grader, which Blake was fine with. As far as she recalled from that night, she lost all hope in the only organization she thought was right. But Blake couldn't think about that right now, if Ruby was right about the mission not having to deal with Grim then maybe.

"So," Ruby continued. "As I was reliving the moment I remembered something Professor Ozpin told me that night after the fight," Ruby giggled at the rhyme. "That what I did tonight was noticed by everyone in Vale would take notice." Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"So you went up to team CFVY, and said 'hey you know that fight that happened at the water front, ya that was me and I would love to go on a mission with you guys'." Yang said in her best impression of Ruby's high energy which wasn't very good.

"Well, Ya." Ruby said a little embarrassed.

"And they said yes?" Weiss said a little flustered.

"Well, no." Ruby hung her head, but then quickly raised it back up again. "That's what took 4 hours."

"So you just constantly asked you to go on a mission with them? For 4 hours?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um well, you see," Ruby started to move her eyes up to the ceiling. Yang's eyes beamed with understanding then with pride.

"You haggled with them." Yang said with a big grin on her face.

"Oh well if you put it like that," Ruby still wouldn't look at her teammates.

"Ruby." Blake said quickly "What did you do and how did team JNPR get involved?" Both Weiss and Yang's eyes widened and looked at Ruby.

"That's right," Weiss started to remember. "You said the mission was with team JNPR were on the mission to right."

"Well here is the complicated part that took about 5o minutes to work out." Ruby moved her legs in a cross legged position. "You remember Cardin Winchester?" The girls nodded. "Well remember that girl him and his team always picked on until Jaune saved his life from an Ursa?"

"But he is still a jerk." Blake commentated, to which Ruby nodded in agreement.

"But the point is that that girls name was Velvet and she is the V in CFVY!" Ruby exclaimed a little too excited, but Weiss didn't believe it at 1st, no way that could be true someone as weak as that Faunus girl. "And she was my ticket to the inside." Ruby continued. "So I told her that I knew the guy who solved her bird problem and that I could take her to see him, but 1st she had to take me to see her team leader."

"So far I don't really see a problem." Yang said as she pulled a chair over to sit down and pull with her a plate of food Weiss had brought up from the cafeteria.

"You never say something like that Yang." Blake said looking down at the blond. "Your tempting fate with saying stuff like that."

"More like asking for a punch in the face from fate." Weiss finished the burn.

"Girls this is my story time." Ruby tried to bring the attention of her now very angry sister. "But they are kind of right, also no eating when I'm telling a story." Ruby paused to see Yang put down her food and to remember where she was before she stopped. "So Velvet took me to see her team leader, her name is Coco by the way and she looked amazing! She had a ton of awesome clothes and jewelry and even these really cool sunglasses that were totally pitch black but I could still see my reflection in them, it was super cool."

"So how long did you fan girl for?" Blake asked with her arms cross.

"A few seconds, maybe a minute easy." None of the other members of team RWBY believed that Ruby just calmly took all of what she had described like a mature adult. "Anyway, I asked her if she would let someone who helped fight in against a local criminal legend tag along with them to scout out areas of suspicion." Blake rolled her eyes; Ruby was stretching the truth by a Vale and 1/2. Yes Ruby was there but she didn't really help out in the fight other the bringing Penny and that Blake still had a hard time believing.

"And Coco said no." Yang guessed. Ruby nodded. "But you made a deal with her." Ruby looked to the side.

"Well," Ruby started to scratch the back of her head. "When Coco said no Velvet told her that a friend of mine stopped her from being bullied Coco wanted to see my friend so I-"

"You took Coco down here to see Jaune?" Weiss looked in slight panic.

"Was that a bad thing?" Ruby asked a little worried smile on her lips. Weiss just held on hand up to her face and with the other a go on gesture. "So Jaune was mostly polite about it and him and Pyrrha explained how the 'convinced' Cardin to stop picking on people, and at the end Coco told me that they would leave tomorrow morning and that both of our teams should be ready." As Ruby finished Blake still had one question she need to ask.

"Why was the area deemed suspicious?" Blake asked Ruby hoping she would say just what she wanted to hear. Ruby smiled.

"Because it's remote, but near an abandoned village for shelter and a lake for water." Ruby explained purposefully being vague.

"So it's the perfect place for the-" Weiss had started to say.

"A White Fang hideout." Ruby finished the thought. Blake felt a pit form in her stomach, but she knew that this could be her way of showing to her new friends that she wasn't just a rouge from a terrorist group. But a warrior that would fight by their side.

"Wait," Yang looked at Ruby. "You used your semblance to get here, so you weren't just across the hall. So where were you before you came here?" Yang made a fair point; the other two girls glanced at Ruby who started to laugh a little.

"Um well, a girl has to eat right?" Yang didn't buy it.

"Then why didn't you come over here and get us? You knew I was going to stay here until you got back," Yang's eyes started to flash a little red as her stomach growled.

"Um well," Ruby started to push her way to the far side of the bed. Then the real reason hit Weiss.

"You had lunch with Coco and Velvet!" Weiss pointed Myrtenaster now glowing red again pointed at Ruby as Yang got up now with her hair glowing and her eyes burning blood red.

"Um Weiss... Yang...?" Ruby had made it to the other end of the bed and it looked like this could be the spot she dies but she saw that the door was still open and using her semblance bolted out of there and when she looked back she saw both Yang and Weiss running after her. "I'm sorry!" She yelled as she ran out of the building.

Blake rolled her eyes "Well things are going to get a low worst so I guess I should enjoy joy the moment it for now." And she started to follow the trail of destruction.


	3. RvB (Pt2) Chapter 3: A Shade of Remorse

As the aircraft started to land Tucker got out of his seat still sulking that he couldn't sweat talk the pilot. But it didn't really bother him; he knew that she was into him. But for some reason Tucker had a pit in his stomach and he couldn't really place it. Tucker started to walk to the exiting platform as Wash was thanking one of the USNC solders for bringing them back before walking down and out of the craft. Then it hit Tucker, This wasn't Blood gulch it was a brand new location which made him a little exited. This could be awesome, he herd water so maybe it was next to a relaxing beach. Maybe he could get some bikini time with sister. Then that thought made a question pop up in Tuckers mind. "Hey you guys?" Tucker yelled at Wash, Simmons, and Caboose all of which turned slightly to look at him.

"What is it Tucker?" Wash asked in a sum what serious tone. Tucker ran up so they were just at the end of the walk way but not off it yet.

"Where is sister?" Tucker asked quickly as Simmons' face went pail.

"Who?" Wash asked in now a confused Tone. Simmons started to look for his team but they were already off the craft.

"Come on Church don't you remember Sister," Caboose turned to Wash. "Remember she was in all yellow, and she talked really weirdly and she was yellow." Caboose continued to describe Sister only so much so that all Wash could get out of it was: She was always wearing yellow, had a questionable back story, was from the moon, and was Churches twin brother. Meanwhile Simmons tried to make it back to his base while everyone was distracted with Caboose.

"Simmons!" Tucker yelled stopping him. "Do you know what happened to Sister?" Simmons started to visibly panic.

"Well um, actually I don't," Simmons started to splutter as he looked for an excuse to get away.

"I know what happened to her." Sarge exclaimed as he started to run out of the red base.

"Wait, was sister the girl still living at your bases when you left blood gulch?" Wash asked the solders.

"Ya, wait why? Did you see her?" Tucker now had his full attention on Wash only increasing Sarge's dislike for the freelancer for taking the point of the conversation off of him and to himself.

"She was throwing parties every night and destroying her body by not exercising."

"Classic sister." Tucker stated, but that didn't answer his question. "So if she is still at Blood Gulch then why don't we just get her transferred to..." Tucker stopped he didn't know what this place was called. "Um..."

"Valhalla, the name you're looking for is Valhalla." Simmons pointed out.

"What! I thought we were in the Grand Canyon! This Sucks!" Caboose yelled out in disbelieve.

"You know I could actually see how you could think that Caboose." Tucker said. "But then what did you think the last place we were at was called?"

"What, Ice cream land?" Caboose asked.

"No before that."

"Oh, mean lady warehouse."

"NO! When you 1st saw me what was the name of that place." Tucker was trying to hold back his anger.

"Um Guys?" Simmons tried to get the blues attention.

"What is it Simmons?" Wash asked just trying to get them off the landing ramp was hard. But Wash had seen them argue on much more stupid things then the name of a location, and if he was going to live with them. Wash didn't to complete the thought. But as the other 2 turned to Simmons they saw him pointing back to Sarge who was grumbling and started hitting things with his Shotgun. "Sarge," Wash said very slowly. "Is there something you would like to say?"

After a moment to look back at the Blues and Simmons who had at one point been a blue at one point as well. "The reason why Grif's sister isn't here is because I killed her!" Sarge yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Still don't believe you!" Grif's voice could be heard from deeper inside Red Base. Sarge turned in annoyance to his base.

"I wasn't talking to you Numnut!" Sarge turned back to the others. "So Ya, I killed the love of my life. What are you going to do about it?" Sarge said in a way you would if you were talking to a baby.

"Well for starters brag at the fact that it took 5 of your guy to take out one girl. 2nd probably try to kill you and your team." Tucker said in a matter of fact way. Everyone looked at Tucker with surprise.

"Wait really?" Sarge asked in slight confusion to which Tucker just nodded. "Well then, I guess I'll kill you to Blue and it's good to be enemies again." Sarge turned and started to walk back into Red base when he saw Grif. "There you are Grif."

"Uh Oh." Grif said turning to his 'leader'. "Um what can I do for you Sarge?" Something was wrong, but Sarge had to prepare for the Blues and he couldn't deal with Grif's stupidity at the moment.

"Grif I need you to do a few things," Then Sarge paused for a second to think about what he just said. "Or tell Simmons to do a few things."

"That I can do."

"I Want 'You' to go get Doc to come back to Red base so we can take the medical information on the Blues from him, and get Donut's body back here so he can give him a proper burial." Grif pondered these orders for a few seconds. "Today." Sarge stressed the word.

"Ok ok I'm going." Grif left the Base to see the large aircraft take off and see Simmons, Tucker, Wash, Doc and Caboose talking on the shore.

"So are you really just going to kill us all?" Simmons asked.

"Nah I was just saying what Sarge needed to hear. Wash on the other hand will probably misunderstand how things work here and kill you guys in the 1st day." Tucker said a little jokingly looking at Wash and Simmons. Simmons still remembered how quickly he killed Donut and used him as bait for Doc.

"Well at least I don't need to share a Building complex with him." Simmons commented.

"Ya! Sleep over at my place! I'll order pizza! The employe pizza special!" Caboose yelled too excitedly to which Wash only sighed. What could make Caboose so stupid, Wash could only wonder.

"Hey." Grif walked up to the group.

"Hello Gruf." Caboose said the rest just gave a slight grunt of acknowledgement. A lazy response Grif liked it. "So Simmons," Turning his words Simmons. "Sarge told me, to tell you, to tell Doc, to go to our base." There was a long pause as everyone tried to understand what Grif meant.

"Um, Doc go to our base?" Simmons told Doc in nothing close to a dominate voice.

"Why?" Doc asked. "Is Sarge sick or something?"

"No he wants the Blues medical records or something." Grif said plainly.

"But Docs not their actual doctor he is just supposed to keep you alive if you're wounded in battle." Simmons said in a winey tone.

"Hey do you think I would walk all the way back to Sarge, stop to tell him exactly what you just said, and it would change his mind at all?"

"I guess you have a good point." Simmons sighed a little. "Doc go to Red Base. Simmons now said in a mostly low voice.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys around." Doc said as he walked to the Red Base.

"I think we should get to the Blue base as well." Wash said starting to walk past the base but instantly remember something as he started to walk.

"Well good to have you guy as enemies again." Caboose said before following Wash but was soon stopped by him.

"Caboose would you like to play another game with me?" Wash asked as he looked back at the Red.

"Would I! Church you never let me play this many games before nap time! What is it? Is it a surprise?" Caboose gasped. "A surprise game!"

"Just," Wash inhaled calming himself. "Follow me." Wash started to quickly move threw to rocky terrain.

"OK." Caboose started to follow.

* * *

Meanwhile Tucker was still talking to Grif about sister's death. "So she survived that long underwater?"

"Yep, and when she came out from it she was-"

"Ya shut up Grif it doesn't make any more sense now than it did when you 1st told us." Simmons said in slight disdain. "Anyway I suggest you start preparing for Sarge because I think he took Donut's death as an act of war."

"Ya I was actually wondering if Sarge would give up on the Red army after finding out it was all a simple scenario for the freelancers." Grif said trying to imagine Sarge as something other than a crazy guy with a shotgun.

"Well I should try and follow my new leader and his sidekick to the new Blue base." Tucker started to walk off when a thought hit Simmons.

"Um I think I should come with you." Simmons said quickly.

Both Tucker and Grif looked at each other for a second. "Why?" Both asked.

"I may have left some explosives near Blue base when I was trying to blow it up." Simmons stated a little too calmly.

"Wait," Grif was starting to chuckle a little. "So you disobeyed an order from Sarge?"

"I was going through a rebellious phase!" Simmons said a little too loud for him.

"Well that works out for me because I don't know where the Blue base is." Tucker said.

"Dude it's literally the only other base in the canyon. I can even see it from here." Grif said looking at the huge tower. When he looked back down Simmons and Tucker were already running to it. "Well now you can call me gullible." Grif started to walk back to the Base when he remembered. "Oh ya, get Donut." Simmons told Grif about where Donut was shot. "It was about 30 paces north east of the Base". Grif walked around the base and started to walk until he saw drag marks. That made sense Simmons told him that The Meta had moved Donut's body so it would be easier for an ambush. As Grif continued to follow the trail and found him next to some equipment maybe The Meta's.

It was strange to look at him like this, the 1st time Grif saw Donut all life crumbled like that he could see the shot wound right through the stomach. Just looking at him like that made Grif's heart hurt a little. He tried to hide this pain and hatred of this 'war'. He hated Wash for killing Donut, He hated Lopez for killing his sister, He hated that pain in his crotch from Tex punching him and he hated the fact that everything he had ever said about red team being a load of crap was true. Grif just sighed, "Oh well, let's get you back to base one last- OWWWW!" Grif felt an intense pain in his shoulder.

"Yay!" Grif heard as he fell to one knee and turned. "Church what did I win?" Caboose yelled as Wash stood up from his hiding place behind a large rock.

"Grif! Um, what are you doing here?" Wash tried to act calm but was clearly surprised to see Grif.

"WHAT THE FUCK WASH!" Grif yelled out in pain holding his now bleeding shoulder. "WHY IN THE FUCK WOULD YOU SHOOT ME?"

"Well Caboose was the one who shot you, and we are at war so all is fair right?"

"YOU ARE FUCKING INSANE! YOU DON'T SHOOT SOMEONE WHO IS GOING TO PICK UP THE BODY OF A FALLEN SOLDER!" Grif started to stand most of the pain was now gone but the wound was still bleeding.

"Now I can think we can all agree that Church is totally the not insane guy here, and I'm not saying that because he gave me his sniping riffle." Caboose said. "I'm saying it so I can play more games today!"

"Caboose shut up and go back to base." Wash ordered Caboose.

"But Church I didn't set off the fireworks yet." Caboose said in a low voice.

"Wait fireworks?" Grif started to try and play over were the shot would have gone if he wasn't here. As Grif looked over the spot where it would have hit he saw literally all of the explosives that Simmons was talking about earlier a few feet away from Donut. Then it hit Grif what was going on. "YOU WERE GOING TO BLOW UP DONUT'S DEAD BODY!"

"Church calls it 'tying up lose crumbs'." Caboose said not helping Wash out at all.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! NOW I DON'T CARE IF I DIE TRYING TO KILL YOU ASSHOLES! YOU'RE ALL SO DEAD!" Grif was about to storm away but remembered. "AND I'M TAKING DONUT WITH ME!" Grif grabbed a part of Donut's Armor with his good arm and started to drag him back to Red base. "OH, AND YOU'RE AN IDIOT FOR GIVING CABOOSE A LOADED WEAPON!"

"Don't worry Church," Caboose said turning to Wash with the Sniper Riffle still up to Caboose's face. Wash heard a faint click from the riffle, but nothing happened. Wash wasn't that stupid he only gave Caboose one bullet. "I'm sure you can get back on top with the Reds again."

"Was I ever on top before?" Wash asked mostly to keep himself from going into a drift.

"OH YA! Don't you remember when I used the Armor Lag thing."

"No I don't. And I'll never use it again Caboose. OK?" Wash said as he started to walk down seeing Tucker and Simmons running towards them.

"There you guy are." Tucker said as he ran up to the two with Simmons close behind. "So Wash by any chance did you hide some explosive stuff in the valley? See Simmons told me that he was trying to blow up-"

"The bombs are over there." Wash cut Tucker off and pointed to the explosives.

"All right then I'll take them back to base." Simmons started to walk over to them. When he reached them he carefully started to move them so he didn't set them off. Wash started to take aim at the explosives.

'One shot then Simmons would be dead then I can move on to Sarge and Grif. With Grif wounded his arm will be bad and easy prey, and Sarge would be the only one that could be a little of a challenge. But it would never get to that point.' Wash leveled his weapon but an energy sword blocked his path.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Wash." Tucker said in a tone that didn't seem to suit him. He was serious. There was a stand of between the 2 as Simmons continued to pack.

"I'm just tying up loose ends." The reds should have never have gotten away from him in the 1st place." Wash broke the silence still holding his weapon in a threatening manner.

"There's literally no point to killing the reds." Tucker was now fully blocking Wash's aim and Simmons was almost done packing everything up. "I may be new to this place, but let me tell you my ancient wisdom." Wash was about to shoot him. "You were right." That got Wash to stop.

"What?"

"Well of course church is right!" Caboose said a little to the right still pointing the sniper rifle at Simmons trying to get the explosives to go off. Both Tucker and Wash didn't have time for Caboose.

"What do you mean I was right?" Wash asked again.

"You said that the battles between our two armies was pointless." Tucker looked directly at Wash. "Me and Church have been saying that forever. All you did was come late to enjoy the joke." Wash sighed.

"Both of you are idiots." Wash said as he turned to blue base. "But your half right on the quote Tucker. True your 'war' isn't supposed to accomplish anything but test a freelancer." Wash started to walk to his new base. "And I intend to get an A." But 1st Wash needed a nap.

* * *

"WHAT!" Sarge yelled as he was clearly enraged "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Doc started to panic.

"What were you expecting me to do? Make a list of all the Blue teams Medical weaknesses." Doc was in a little panic.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED YOU TO DO!" Sarge's plan was starting to fail both Grif and Simmons could tell. Grif put Donut outside but told Simmons to leave the explosives as far away from him as Simmonsly possible. Now they came back inside to see Sarge yelling at Doc. "Do you at least have an allergy of sheet filled out for the Blues?" When Doc shacked his head Sarge just got angrier. "Then after the funeral you need to leave."

"What! But I just got here and one of your men needs medical attention! I am very valuable to this team!" Doc started to Beg.

"No, I Have made up my mind. Now," Sarge turned to his men. "Men I believe before we can continue our plans on killing the blues to avenge Donut we must 1st give Donut his proper burial." Sarge said with what sounded like a tear in his eye. "Grif go dig a hole to put Donut's body in."

"What why do you pick the lazy guy that has a bleeding arm?" Grif Complained.

"That's only a flesh wound. Work it off, by making a hole for Donut." Grif stood there for a few moments looking back at Sarge.

"Ok, give me a few Minutes." Grif said in a little bit of a mischievous way which Simmons caught on to instantly and Grif walked out of the base.

"Simmons where was Lopez's body I could use someone to talk to who actually understands me." Sarge said getting Simmons attention.

"Well the Meta sort of tour Lopez a part for hitting him with a Machine gun after Wash shot him."

"Darn that would have been great for the red teams moral." Sarge said still a little angrily.

"Why don't you just build a," Doc paused trying to think of the right word. "A Lopez 2.0?"

"I don't have the parts to fully build a new Lopez." Sarge said.

"What happened to your robot kit that we got with the base?" Doc asked in slight confusion.

"I upgraded Lopez with it. Now he has... or had a bunch of badass knowledge and strength of 2 robots."

"Well that seems like a bit of a bad move on-" Simmons was interrupted when we heard a loud boom from outside. "Oh No."

"What the heck was that?" Doc asked in a panic.

"THE BLUES HAVE STARTED THEIR ATTACK! QUICK EVERYONE GRAB A WEAPON AND KILL A BLUE ON THE WAY TO YOUR RESPECTED AFTER LIFE!" Sarge yelled and started running around the base.

"Hey guys!" Grif yelled from outside. "I got the hole ready." After a moment Sarge Realized what Grif had done and stormed out of the Base to hit him.

After a quick check to make sure there was no caves underneath the grave and putting some of the dirt back from the explosion Grif made using one of the nearby explosives. The reds and Doc barred Donut and held a few words to say at Donut's grave.

"Donut you should have always just learned to keep your mouth shut when someone was talking." Everyone grunted in unison. Grif stepped back as Simmons walked forward.

"Donut you were never able to take any job to seriously and you always took said your double entendre at the worst times." Everyone grunted in unison. Simmons stepped back as Sarge stepped forward.

"Donut I know what it feels like to be dead and buried but you are taking it like a man. And even if you were never the best solder in the army you were the best in pink armor." Sarge stepped back and he fired his shot gun five times in the air.

"Sarge I think you suppose to fire seven times." Simmons said.

"Simmons we can't go wasting ammo in a war." Sarge said as he turned to Doc. "Doc now you need to go. I can't let you know what the Red Army plans are for fighting a freelancer are. There so secret we would have to kill you just for knowing that they even exist."

"Ok I get it." Doc started to walk down to the beach.

"Hey!" Grif yelled.

"Oh Ya I guess go help Grif to." Sarge said going in to the base followed by Simmons. Doc walked over to Grif. Doc looked down at the wound and held out his medical device as it healed the orange solder.

"So do you guys actually have a plan on dealing with Wash?" Doc asked.

"More or less I guess." Grif said mostly to himself. After a little bit Grif got up and started to walk back to Red base. "But someone is going to pay." Grif said in a slightly threatening manner.

Doc started to walk down to the beach looking back at Valhalla. He started to make a call to pick him up when his medical device started flickering. "Huh?" Doc looked at the machine it said it was picking up a weak heartbeat. Doc started to fallow were the reading was coming from. When Doc ended back at Donut's grave Doc had a realization on what he was seeing. Cutting off his call he redialed a number he received a few months ago from an 'old friend'. He would need Juniors help for this.


	4. RWBY (Pt2) Chapter 4: Off to Adventure

"Smash him in the ground!" Nora yelled in accident watching the fight with Ren sitting next to her being much more calm then his partner. "Come on Jaune! Duck! Punch! Roll! Slash Her!" Nora continued to get more exited. Ren rolled his eyes; all Nora was doing was blocking Jaune's train of thought.

"Nora." Ren said looking at Nora.

"Yes Ren?" She asked looking back and saw Ren put a finger to his lips. "Oh sorry Ren." Nora sat back on the bench still with a look of excitement on her face. God she and Ruby were almost the same only replace weapons with fighting.

Pyrrha smiled, Jaune was in good form today. She still didn't understand why Jaune asked her to fight him in the school arena this morning. "You ok?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune picked himself up from Pyrrha throwing him to the other side of the arena.

"Ya just give me a sec." Jaune got up and panted a little looking at the top of his shield trying to develop a new strategy. "Ok," Jaune took a more stationary stance. "Ready." Pyrrha smiled, his stance was for a head on assault but easy to break if she wanted to. But Jaune was still in training so time to get a little creative.

"All right, get ready." Pyrrha threw her shield too far to the left but Jaune raised his shield for defense but the shield hit the wall behind him and hit him in the back and as it was about to lose its momentum Pyrrha changed her lance to its gun form and shot the shield so it continued to rebound around Jaune hitting him every so often. This was a way to test if Jaune could think creatively in battle.

It was clear Pyrrha was holding back mostly so she didn't kill Jaune the second the match started. Ren watched Jaune try to hold his shield to stop the disk from hitting him, only working every few times and when he did he was hit with a blast from Pyrrha's gun. Jaune must be exhausted at this point he need to do something now.

Almost as Pyrrha was having the same thought Jaune fell down to one knee. This made Pyrrha stop slightly as she worried that Jaune was seriously hurt. Then she saw Jaune move to positioning his sword back handed and low to the ground. Pyrrha was in slight confusion, 'What was this?' A mix of pride and confusion at the fact that Jaune was being creative. When Pyrrha's shield flew past Jaune he threw his sword like a Frisbee at Pyrrha. Pyrrha shot the improvised projectile but it was still flying at her now more like a top; she quickly transformed her weapon to its lance from to block the sword. Jaune's weapon landed a few feet in front of her. Pyrrha turned back towards Jaune and saw him holding her shield now having both shields on each arm.

"Wow." Nora looked at Jaune. "That wasn't as good as what Pyrrha was doing but still it's so cool to see how good he has become." As Nora continued to stare at Jaune now wearing a confident smile Ren now looked at Pyrrha to see how she would respond.

Pyrrha needed to test how strong Jaune's defense was now. She threw her lance at Jaune who quickly blocked it with his new shield hitting it into the air. "Wow this thing is strong." Jaune commented on quickly looking down at the shield. "Now I understand why you use it all the time it's totally-" Jaune was cut off as Pyrrha gripped his fallen sword and she kicked up and got her lance back to. "Oh man." Jaune felt the pain of hitting the floor before hitting the ground.

As Jaune tried to regain his senses he looked up to see both his sword and Pyrrha's lance pinning his arms with Pyrrha pinning him. "Well I would say you mostly improved Jaune." Pyrrha said with a big smile on her face. Jaune just sighed.

"Well thanks for the words of confidence. But can you help me up?" Jaune said feeling a little uncomfortable with a foot on his chest.

"Oh right." Pyrrha got off of him removing the weapons so he could sit up.

"That was amazing!" Nora yelled from the bleachers. Jaune and Pyrrha gave back each other's weapons and when they got back up to the bleachers they saw Ruby, Blake and Weiss had joined them. "So they were all like slash and shooting and Jaune had two shields and Pyrrha did a cool jump and Pyrrha ended up on top." Nora finished telling Ruby.

"Oh why did I have to miss that cool fight!" Ruby complained.

"Where were you guys anyway and where is Yang?" Ren asked looking at his scroll. "It's almost time for us to go meet team CFVY." Ruby slumped her shoulders while Weiss still looked a little angry at Ruby, Blake just gave a calm look at the two and looked back to a journal she had in her hands.

"Well Yang is packing for the mission and-" Ruby started to explain but Weiss cut in.

"And Ruby was helping me get some supplies that I was planning on getting yesterday." Weiss said cutting of Ruby.

"Weiss I told you that I didn't make you stay there Yang did." Ruby tried to explain.

"Well that may be true," Weiss said now changing from slightly angry to a little scary in tone. "But you have to admit those clothes that you got to try out were nice."

"You went clothes shopping?" Pyrrha asked a little amazed.

"Weiss made these new designs for stuff we should wear, and she dragged me down to 5 different stores so she wouldn't blast me." Ruby said glancing at Weiss every now and again. "But Yang didn't like it and said 'I would rather wear something more party then that'."

"Oh it was a nice Yellow dress!" Weiss complained.

"But I told you that she wouldn't like it." Ruby said looking away from Weiss.

"Wait," Nora looked at Blake who had started to write in the journal. "What did you think of your dress Blake?" Blake looked up.

"Blake said the same thing." Weiss said pouting a little pit.

"Minus the party thing, I would just dress capsule." Blake said looking back at her journal Nora nodded.

"So are you guys excited to be going on a mission with team CFVY?" Nora asked looking at the other two girls.

"Super Excited! I can't wait to see their fighting style and weapons, and, and," Ruby started to have her hands in the air at the thought.

"Well I also look forward to see how team CFVY works as well." Weiss commented, but in the back of her mind. 'This will also give me the perfect chance to study some of their tactics in battle along with Auras, Semblance, and anything else they have up their sleeve. So long as nothing gets in the-'

"So Weiss?" Jaune broke Weiss's scheming. "What did you think of the morning battle?" Jaune flexed his arm as Ruby giggled and Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Well from what Nora told me, Pyrrha is in excellent shape today." Weiss said turning to Pyrrha giving her a nod of approval while Jaune's shoulders fell.

"Thank you." Pyrrha scratched the back of her head but soon put a hand on Jaune's now slumping shoulders. "You did well to Jaune." The Blond smiled a little.

"Thanks." Jaune said to Pyrrha.

"Not to interrupt." Ren turned to the other 7 Hunters and Huntresses who were all looking at him. Ren blinked for a second then continued. "Where are we going for this mission?" Blake smiled only a little, she was about to start explaining the research she had done on the old mine country when Oobleck decided to make his presence known.

"That is a most excellent question Ren." Oobleck yelled in his normal tone. Everyone but Ren who had seen the Huntsmen jumped in shock. "Calm down students it is only I, your teacher. RUBY GET YOUR SCYTHE AWAY FROM MY NECK THIS INSTANT!" Ruby pulled out her weapon when her teacher appeared from behind her and had the blade on his neck. But soon realizing what she had done she quickly put the weapon away. "Thank you Ruby. Now to Ren's question. Where are you going."

"I think it's a good question." Nora replied.

"Yes both very metaphorical and literal. But I think he means the Literal." Oobleck said without taking a breath. "You see the land that you will soon be hunting in is no normal corner of the world but in fact a very pointy part of the world. You see the area that you are about to venture into is in fact an old mining land back when humanity was still unable to fully fight off the grim and was originally a place that yielded a great source of dust. However it was not well fortified and was overrun with grimm. But only recently has it shown the grimm leaving the area allowing the possibility for people to revisit a part of ancient history. Who knows what kind of ancient treasure are there and what is it Ruby." Oobleck pointed to Ruby who had her hand up.

"Um well why aren't you going on this mission or any other Huntsmen for that madder." Ruby had a good point. The other Hunters looked back at Oobleck who fixed his glasses.

"An excellent question, well most huntsmen are currently preparing for the Vytal festival through out the 4 kingdoms. As for why I'm not going, I am filling in for another teacher who was to help out with a local problem." Oobleck was a mix of disappointment and vagueness to his answer which got mostly questionable looks but almost made Blake's small smile turn into a big grin. But she hid herself behind her journal.

'Pour Sun'. Blake said silently to herself remembering the conversation she had with the Monkey faunus earlier today.

"Well thanks for the history lesson, but I bet we will be fine." Jaune said trying to act with false confidences which quickly got Oobleck in his face.

"Never assume anything Jaune Ark! You must expect the unknown!" Oobleck yelled at Jaune in his face which caused Jaune to back up a bit. "Do you expect that it will start raining nuts and bolts? What if it was instantly freezing temperatures! You must never expect of assume anything!" Oobleck continued to yell at Jaune. Oobleck then pointed at one of the doors around the arena. "Do you assume team CFVY will walk in and save you?" Just then Yang ran through the door carrying a large backpack and doubled over and panting heavily. "Ah Yang it's good to see you again." Oobleck instantly stopped his angry voice at Jaune who was now cowering in fear. Yang looked up at the teacher with a look of anger.

"Yang where were you?" Weiss complained but from a safe distance and a with Ruby in between them.

"I- I was getting- some of- of the-" Yang was still panting.

"Yang was getting some work that I had assigned to your team over the break." Oobleck said so Yang didn't have to force herself to speak. "Yes I tried to give it to your team leader yesterday but I couldn't find her." Ruby felt a warm point near the back of her head.

"Oh no." Ruby looked back to see Weiss pointing her weapon at Ruby again glowing red with her eyes the same color. Ruby tried to get away but tripped and fell on her face.

"Ruby!" Weiss said in a low voice. Ruby now tried to crawl away but Weiss put her foot down on top of Ruby's cape preventing her from crawling away. "This is starting to get very annoying." Weiss pointed her weapon at the back of Ruby's head.

"Stop Weiss! Please! I didn't know! Please I'll do anything just stop!" Ruby begged.

"Well I think we came at a bad time." Said a woman at the top middle of the doorway. Most of Team RWBY and JNPR looked up to see Coco looking at Weiss pining down the girl that talked so high and might about herself yesterday.

"You're the leader of team CFVY!" Weiss then realized she was making a bad impression of herself quickly got of Ruby deactivated her weapon and bowed a little. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Ya I guess." Coco looked over Weiss then Yang who was still panting, and then Jaune who was still in shock from Oobleck's rant and Pyrrha was trying to shake him out of it. Next she looked over at Nora and Ren who were actually ready to go well more accurately Ren was Nora looked like she was more interested in what Weiss was going to do to Ruby. Finally Coco looked at Blake who had put away her journal but still had on a little smile almost like she was in on a joke. "Well I guess it's time to move out."


	5. RvB (Pt3) Chapter 5: The First Day

It had been about an hour scene they started walking to the base. It's just a shame that they couldn't drop them off in the canyon, but apparently landing in the canyon was hard unless you wanted ships to crash on the battle field. He exhaled 'Well at least it should only be a little longer.' He thought to himself turning back to see the other solder quite a bit behind him. "Do you need to stop?" he asked out of concern for the blue solder.

After a few seconds of him catching up to the other Blue he panted. "Why, you getting a little winded? Um sir?" Every other word was followed by a pant. The Solder rolled his eyes in his helmet and turned to a nearby flat rock sat down. They were now in a cave like area that supposedly led them to their new base in the middle of a valley if he remembered correctly. The other solder sat down were he stood and tried to catch his breath. "Thanks. I don't know why but I feel weird today, like I haven't moved in years." He said still panting.

'You never moved like this in your life.' The Captain thought to himself. "Well just take your time; um what did you say your name was again?" This was something he had been told to ask him before he got to the base. He needed to know what Alpha's first thought of his name would be.

"I'm Leonard Church, but my friends call me Church. Sir." Church said still panting a little. The captain chuckled a little. "Um I don't really know your name either." It only seemed fair.

"My name is Butch Flowers. Or I suppose you could just call me Captain Flowers." He said in a nice and calm tone.

"Butch? What like a Gangster Cook who would cut meat with a super knife or with an ax?" Church said laughing. Butch felt a slight pain in his chest where he was wounded by an ax. He had gotten that wound as Agent Florida for Project Freelancer trying to take out Agent Connecticut. Now he was on a new mission take the Alpha A.I. to a sim trooper base until told to move him. Butch looked at the A.I. in a fake body.

'I wonder how much you recall about your life. What false memories did you create to make of the situation you were in?' Butch looked at his hands. 'And am I even up to the task of helping you?' These thoughts went through Butches mind.

"Um sir?" Butch looked up. "Sorry if your family is in like... crime stuff." Alpha no Church said now standing offering his hand to Butch. Butch snickered took Church's hand and was now standing up again.

"No just thinking," Butch's Tone was now uplifting again. "Let's get going to Blood Gulch." He said with way to much energy.

"There has to be a better name for a Canyon." Church said and started to walk down the cave.

'I'll try to protect you Alpha and maybe I can have a relaxing time wall were here.' Butch started to follow.

(-0-) Present Day

"Caboose!" Tucker was yelling in the new base. "Caboose where are you!" Tucker was running all around the base looking for Caboose.

"Welcome." Caboose was now standing at the balcony that looked over the Canyon. Tucker jumped back a little.

"Ah, Caboose what the hell." Tucker said startled. "Why did you have to scare me like that?"

"Sorry I was just sitting outside Church's door. Because he locked it so I couldn't get inside. And then I heard you yelling so I ran out to say welcome. Welcome." Caboose said way to lax like.

"Um ok. Anyway we have a serious problem." Tucker snapped out of his slight daze at hearing Caboose's story. Now talking in a serious tone. "We don't have any supplies!" Caboose gasped.

"That's a great idea we should throw Church a surprise party. I bet I can ask Gruff and Simmons where they put those Fireworks that Church and I were going to give to donut." Caboose continued to plan for the 'Party' until Tucker snapped him out of it again.

"This is serious, Caboose!" Tucker shouted.

"I know wont Church just be super happy about it!" Caboose yelled right back. Tucker exhales.

"Caboose." Tucker said in a low serious tone. Caboose stopped to hear what Tucker was going to say. "We have no food, and I am very hungry. Now according to you," Tucker breathed in as he realized what he just said. "You have been here for a while. So, did you eat all the food or is there anyway to call someone and they can send a shipment to us?" Tucker looked at the blank visor as Caboose processed what Tucker said.

"There is no food," Caboose said after a few seconds. "Because I took a part the freezer."

"Why did you take a part the Freezer?" Tucker asked still in a low voice.

"To build a new body for Epsilon, I wasn't very good at it." Caboose said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Ya I saw all the parts when Simmons and I got up here." Tucker said looking over at the pile of robot-ish parts that he moved out of the base.

"Simmons and I, but now Church got has a new body and a new voice!" Tucker looked back a Caboose.

"Did you just me and I me?" Tucker said in slight disbelieves.

"I don't know what you mean so me is just going to say yes." Tucker face palmed out of the pure stupidity of the situation.

"I'm starving; I have to live with an Idiot and a Freelancer." Tucker rolled his head up looking at the sky. "Why am I here again?"

"It is a good question," Wash said as he was walking up the ramp towards the too. Tucker jumped slightly.

"Gah, Oh it's just our leader." Tucker said sarcastically trying to make up for the fact that he was just spooked. Caboose meanwhile ran up to Wash.

"Church how did you sleep? I bet you slept ok. I didn't get to make your bed or watch you sleep so I don't know-" Wash stopped Caboose before he could continue.

"Fine, I slept fine Caboose." Wash exhaled and looked over at Tucker. "We don't have any food."

"I know!" Tucker yelled. "I've been trying to understand where I can get some food."

"Well try to find some in a few hours." Wash at the sky. "I apparently slept for over 14 hours and I'll bet that I'm going to get hungry in a bit." Wash said trying to clearly to act like a leader.

"Wash you clearly have never been to a Blue base before." Tucker said with a little sarcasm in his voice. Wash looked back at Tucker.

"What do you mean?" He asked his air of authority gone as Tucker chuckled.

"There is no night here, for whatever reason. I don't think we actually ever figured out why though." Tucker scratched the back of his head thinking. Until his stomach reminded him. "But that doesn't matter now we still need food."

"Listen guys I can just call and order some pizza." Caboose said pulling up the pizza place's phone number in his helmet. He had called a few times while he was working on the robot body. "Hold on its dialing." Caboose stood still waiting to hear for a person. Both Wash and Tucker just looked at Caboose.

"You can make phone calls out here?" Tucker said in confusion. Caboose quickly shushed him as he heard the voice over the phone.

"Greetings," a Male teen voice said over the line and was broadcasted in caboose's helmet and out of it. "Thank you for calling Fazbear and Friends pizzeria how may I help you?" Caboose cleared his throat. Both Wash and Tucker looked at each other

"Yes hello I would like to order 3 Big Bear Pizzas with some fries on the side for delivery." Caboose said in a perfectly normal voice which continued to shock both Blues. "I would also like to use the previous employee discount and have it delivered to the previous delivery site," Caboose paused for a second trying to recall the exact address. Tucker walked over to the other side of the walkway and just fell over from the pure lack of understanding.

"Will that be all sir?" The male asked.

"Yes could you give a slice of pizza to Mike," a quick pause. "Thank you." Caboose hung up. "Well it should be here in about 30 minutes or less then it's free!" Caboose said switching back to his 'normal' voice. Wash was the first to regain his composer.

"So you ordered from a Pizzeria," Caboose nodded. "That is on earth," Caboose nodded. "And they will be here in 30 minutes of less?" Wash said in pure disbelief.

"Yep, I tried to order from there when I got this base. But they said you had to have special privileges in order to do take out." Caboose was explaining to Wash as Tucker started to walk back over. "So I asked how I got take out and they said I had to work for a few days. So I did and I made a ton of new friends and got the idea to make a body for church and-" Wash stopped Caboose.

"Wait how did you get the idea for a robot at a pizzeria?" Wash asked but Tucker soon jumped in.

"They use animatronics there." Tucker stated quickly.

"Wait how did you know? Did you work there to?" Wash asked in slight confusion, to which Tucker started to laugh.

"No way in hell would I work there. I just used to go there as a kid." Tucker then turned back to Caboose. "Wait when did you even have the time to go I thought you were fighting the reds?"

"Well the reds were in 'dire reefing' or something so I just left then came back at the same time as the reds." Caboose explained. "Ya it was cool. I got to see a Bear clown, a Duck man, a left handed Bunny, and a Sargent Fox."

"Well," Wash was trying to regain the conversations sanity. "Good for you, I guess."

"Is the food any good? I haven't eaten there since like the 80s." Tucker asked Caboose as Tuckers stomach continued to growl.

"Sure, I never eat any food from them though." There was a long pause between the 3 solders.

"So you ordered pizza from them and you never eat it?" Tucker asked now starting to get a quite angry with Caboose.

"Well it's not my fault if they never deliver it!" Caboose shouted. Wash just turned.

"Well if you can't get me any food then I'll just go get some." Wash said as he started to walk towards the waterfall side of the valley. Tucker continued to chuckle.

"What are you going to go hunting?" Tucker said sarcastically.

"Yes, I am." Wash said walking off.

Tucker quickly remembered and called out in Wash's direction. "Hey don't hunt and I guess kill the reds while you're out there." Tucker turned to Caboose who was grumbling about discounts and Double back cars. "Well what do you think we should do Caboose?" Tucker was at his wits end so he figured he might as well ask him anyway.

"I would like to go for a walk!" Caboose yelled but didn't walk anywhere. Tucker in let out a sigh.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Tucker asked like you would an infant.

"Yes."

"Ok let's go." Tucker started to walk on the opposite side of the Canyon.

(-0-) Red Base – Hologram room

"So you want me," Simmons was going over what Sarge had just told him to do. "To modify the Holograms so they can punch us?"

"Don't think of it as punching you; think of it like Holograms that want to kill you." Sarge said vigorously.

"Ok not much of a boost to want to do something," Simmons complained as he went over to the Hologram control and processor. "But I guess that's why I'm here." Simmons got down to one knee to look at the controls. "To get us killed." Simmons said under his breath.

"What did you say Simmons?" Sarge said lost slightly in the thought of battle.

"Ehhh, Oh, I asked why do you want to 'upgrade' the Holograms." Simmons said quickly.

"Well good thing you asked Simmons. You see when we were fighting those bandits at the temple, and that Tex girl, and when I went blow for blow against the Meta I realized something." Sarge got far away in his voice clearly on the brink of an epiphany.

"What was that something." Simmons was only half lessening now. He had a hard time understanding how Lopez builds all this stuff.

"It's that were cannon fodder!" Sarge yelled making Simmons jump a little. "We did nothing to fully hurt of stop any of these recent villains but get punched, choked or locked in place."

"But we were the ones that threw Meta of the cliff! That has to count for something right?" Simmons had to push hard to get the Warthog of the cliff his arms still hurt a little from pushing is off the cliff.

"No Simmons, I didn't want to say this in front of Grif. But the whole cabling Meta to the Warthog and dragging him of the cliff was a," Sarge turned and lowered his voice.

"Sir I can't hear you." Simmons looked back turning on his helmet cam on. Sarge growled, he increased his voice but Simmons could tell the mic didn't pick it up.

"What sir-"

"It was Agent Washington's idea! There you got me to say it Happy Simmons!" Sarge yelled, Simmons just chuckled a little and saved that audio clip right next to the pic of Grif falling.

"Listen Sarge," Simmons said still looking at the panel. "I have literally seen you walk right up to the Meta without a bit of fear in your voice." Simmons got up and turned to Sarge. "And you knew that Grif would be able to tell what you meant by 'shotgun' and we got the warthog off the cliff." Simmons tried to uplift Sarge's spirits, the last thing he needed was to have a depressed Sarge again.

"I guess your right Simmons." Sarge said his voice returning to its normal military tone. "Now then let's get these Holograms to training shape. The red team won't be side liners anymore!" Sarge now said with full confidence. Simmons started to go back to the panel then he realized something.

"Hey Sarge, where's Grif?" Simmons asked.

"Oh sent him to watch the flag." Sarge said then realized that Grif would never follow his orders. "Well I just hope he didn't eat any of those free pizza's we got this morning."

(-0-) Outside Blue base

"So Ya, I had to work there for a few nights, and I had to obey these rules about not touching stuff. It was super hard." Caboose had been explaining his job for most of the walk. Tucker just wanted something good to happen for once. He cursed at himself for saying that, when had anyone ever said that and anything good come from that.

"Hey guys!" Tucker groaned as Caboose looked over.

"Hey Doc!" Caboose said and started to run over to the medic as Tucker slowly followed.

"So how was your guys' first night back home, well I guess this is Tucker and Wash's first night but still how was it?" Doc asked as Tucker walked up to him.

"You mean living with a Freelancer that could kill us in our sleep?" Tucker asked sarcastically.

"Ya." Doc responded ignoring Tuckers tone.

"It was fine, I guess." Tucker said under his breath.

"It was like a huge sleepover you should have seen it! Church stayed in his room all night, only it was day I think. I never left his door." Caboose stated.

"Well I'm glad you had a restful sleep." Doc said in a slightly tired voice. "I've been up for the past few hours I guess." Doc started to walk to what looked like a huge wall. Caboose followed as well as Tucker who was now looking up at the wall he could hear a voice towards it.

"Did one of the Reds fall down?" Caboose asked. "Because I heard this story about a guy who fell of a wall just like this one and no one could save him. Not even a king." Tucker rolled his eyes.

"No Caboose I have been working with Junior to help Donut." Tucker was instantly confused, but before he could ask any questions they reached the top of the hill and there He saw three 'people'. 1st was the Alien Junior who was now almost as tall as Tucker. 2nd Tucker recognized as Lopez who was throwing out sparks clearly damaged but online and only a head, again. Finally there was Donut lying on a mat, he was breathing softly.

"Oh no." Caboose said as Tucker ran over to see Junior. "Not again, it's just like before. First he tells you that you will get food then he feeds you to the Vampire Football player!" Caboose was paralyzed with fear.

"Blarg!" Junior looked up at Tucker who was now a few feet away from him. He was clearly concentrating on something but Tucker couldn't tell what it was.

"Junior, how did he get here?" He turned to Doc who went over to Lopez and hit the Head a few times. "Doc what's my kid doing here?"

"Well see I was about to leave when I picked up a slight heart beat from Donut. So I called Junior here-" Doc had started to explain but Tucker cut him off.

"How did you get his phone Number?" Tucker asked this made Doc tilt his head in confusion.

"You don't have your own kids' phone number?"

"Hey he is the savior of a whole alien race. I work around his schedule." Tucker replied with a little bravado.

"Well I guess that makes sense." Doc said as he had just hit the head once more it stopped sparking. "Anyway I got Junior's number as more like an I.O.U. from the alien race for delivering there savior." Tucker shuttered a little.

"So why did you call vampire linebacker here?" Caboose yelled from a few meters away.

"Caboose gets the fuck over here!" Tucker yelled. After a few seconds Caboose started to slowly walk over to them.

"So anyway," Doc continued. "You remember that Flowers guy? You're previous Leader before Church."

"Ya, Captain Flowers I'm wearing his suit right now." Tucker prompted for Doc to continue.

"So remember how he came back to life with the help of some Alien science?" Doc looked at Donut's form. "I figured Junior could bring Donut back to working order with his alien understandings. So we have been working for several hour strait." Doc looked back at the other two.

"Wait how did Junior get here so quick?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, he used some form of teleportation cubes that are like super cheap to use for his race."

"So why did you bring Lopez back to life?" Tucker asked this time looking at the head now beeping a whirring. "It's not like he holds a medical degree or anything."

"Well what can I say; I'm the best medic around. I can save both human and robots." Doc said with confidence that didn't suit him. The real reason was because he considered Lopez, while not a friend he had helped with the whole Omega thing and he figured this was his way of repaying him.

Tucker walked over to Junior. "Hey can I talk to you... son?" Tucker started to walk a little ways away. Junior looked at his human father. He never called him son like that. Junior got Doc's attention, which with Caboose looked to see how Donut was recovering. Tucker looked over to see Junior stop next to him. "So how you doing?" Tucker tried to ask lovingly.

"Blarrg." Junior honked in a clear 'Cut the crap' kind of way. Tucker grinned a little but got a little embarrassed at what he was going to say.

"So as you father," Tucker was trying to find the right words. "I should know who you um, chose as a mate." Junior realized what Tucker was saying and splattered in Alien laughter. "Ok I get it. But just to be sure," He lowered his voice. "When Donut wakes up he isn't going to be, you know." Junior shook his head. "Ok good because I want my kid to be with them Alien chicks. Unless you know there is something else I don't know about genders and stuff like that." Junior only rolled his eyes at his human father's stupidity as they both walked back to the others and they heard Donut start too grown.

(-0-) Red base

Grif was support to be guarding the red flag. It wasn't even that important anymore or at least it didn't feel like it. While Grif was 'guarding' he tried to put the Meta's weapon on his wall but it wouldn't stay on there.

"Dam it!" Grif continued to try and put the weapon on the wall put it continued to fall down. "Just stay on the fucking wall!" Grif started to hear someone coming and quickly threw the weapon under his bed and kicked some dirty laundry to hide it. If Sarge found out he had the Meta's weapon then he knew he wouldn't be allowed to keep it. After a second someone knocked on the door. "Who is it!"

"It's me." Simmons said on the other side.

"Oh uh, come in." Grif said a little surprised that it was Simmons.

"No you come out here!" Simmons yelled back through the door.

"What why?!" Grif replied angrily.

"Because I can smell your room from out here." Grif sighed put on his helmet and went out of his room to see Simmons standing near the back entrance of the red base that over looked the ocean.

"I would like to think that it's just my natural scent." Grif said walking up to Simmons.

"Ya, whatever. So how goes the whole keeping the two badass tools for yourself working out for you?" Simmons said looking at Grif out of the corner of his helmet.

"Well if you must know," Grif lowered his voice. "The w-e-a-p-o-n-o-f-g-r-i-f is still gone unnoticed by our fearless leader. And you still have two more guesses on the other thing" Grif said in a way to happy tone.

"First don't call it the weapon of Grif that just doesn't seem right." Simmons said in a pity tone.

"Oh and what weapons do you have the knowledge to name?" Grif said a little angrily.

"Hay your speaking to a veteran from the 1st editions of Dungeons and Dragons!" Simmons said in his light pitched voice. "I've named quite a few adventures in my day!"

"Let me guess," Grif thought for a few moments. "The Naga Niles." Simmons looked at Grif for a few moments.

"Is your 2nd equipment reading minds?" Simmons said completely stunned.

"No, but what was the other thing you wanted to talk about?" Grif asked. Simmons voice changed from amazement to a little confused. He had never heard Grif want to bring back a conversation to its point.

"Well see I think Sarge is losing his… Sargeness." Simmons eventually found the word.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Grif said clearly not carrying. He always had a hard time with Sarge from day one, but Sarge's speech back at that warehouse was the one moment Grif had felt like he would follow him into battle and he did fight with Sarge against the Meta. Grif looked away from the beach back to Simmons.

"Would your 'other thing' be enough to bring Sarge's spirits back up?" Simmons asked using his last guess. Grif exhaled and started to go down to the beach.

"Go get him; I'll be down by the beach." A few minutes later Sarge was now out of the Hologram room and with Simmons they both looked at Grif over on the side of the beach preparing himself for something. Sarge was getting a little angry.

"Listen Simmons," Sarge turned to Simmons. "I am getting a little angry at the fact that I could be training for the big fight by fighting tons of those Holo-solders. But looking at this," He turned back to Grif who was doing so stretches. "Is just cruel on multiple levels."

"Well Sir I think you will be very surprised at what your about to see." Simmons tried to say in a positive voice, to which Sarge just grunted. "Or at least I hope." Simmons said under his breath.

"Other members of Red team!" Grif called out to the two solders. "Prepare to be amazed by me!" Grif yelled taking up a running stance. Sarge couldn't tell to laugh, go back inside of just kill Grif for his stupidity.

"Am I about to see the most physically unable person in the world try and sprint across-" Sarge's voice was cut off as Grif activated the speed enhancement still in his armor and bolted across the beach and up the river in 3 seconds flat. "WHAT THE UNCLE SAM!" Sarge jumped back.

"Oh so that was it." Simmons remembered putting the enhancement in his suit. "I thought he took it out of his armor, But I guess he was just too lazy to. But there was something about it that was off." Simmons looked back at Sarge who was looking back to where Grif bolted off and soon both heard a Boom and suddenly Grif was right in front of them.

"Hey Guys How's Yours Faces? I Can't Tell Because Of Your Helmets Why Are You Not Talking? Is It Because Of The Alien? Or Washington? Hold On I'll Ask." Grif bolts away again around the corner of the base.

"That's right," Simmons started to remember. "It messes with your mind if you don't have an A.I. to use it." Simmons remembered. Sarge recovered from the shock and turned to Simmons.

"Simmons…" Sarge talked in voice of pure amazement. "Can you fix that part about it being impossible to use?" Simmons thought about it.

"Well I bet with time I could try and re-purpose it to put less strain on us." Simmons and Sarge looked over to see a pile of sand that just came out of no-ware. Grif poked his head out of the sand. "And I guess pull back the pure force we generate from moving at that speed."

"What will you need to do the enhance on the enhance?" Sarge looked away from Grif.

"Time I guess, the enhancement, and maybe look up a few points of reference." Simmons listed. "But 1st I think we should get the Speed enhancement out of Grif before it kills him." Sarge grunts to lost in thought. Both look to where Grif was only to not find him anywhere. "What the, where did he go?" Simmons quickly looked around to see Grif in the ocean. "Grif get back over here!" Simmons yelled in fear.

"Hold on Simmons I saw something shiny." Grif continued to swim until his head went under.

"Please he just dived down." Sarge said not wanting to lose the enhancements to the sea. Grif didn't come up. "Son of a-!" Sarge ran back a little and jumped in the water.

"Oh Grif." Simmons face palmed and followed Sarge to the edge of the beach.

Wash looked on in amazement. He had seen a yellow blur near beach and was right to investigate. He had originally came here to kill the Reds but with them in the sea. Wash turned and entered the Red base looking for something and he found something much more… useful. "Well I didn't expect to find you here."

(-0-) Blue Base

"So ya that's the story on how Me, Junior, and Donut unlocked the Alien temple." Tucker was telling Caboose as Caboose was sitting on one of the ramps looking at his hands. "Then I said 'Donut go get out of here, and find the strongest solders you can. I'll hold them off!' Then I faced off against C.T. and his gangs of evil Aliens and mercenaries." Tucker looked back at Caboose who looked like he wasn't listening. "Hey Caboose." Tucker said in a low voice.

"Yes?" Caboose didn't look up.

"What happened next?" Caboose looked up thinking for a second.

"Donut showed up and told me to go to a place of S-and. So me and some Reds got to the temple and everyone exploded because of the my field." Caboose recapped his side of the story. Tucker chuckled a little.

"Man Caboose that's one thing that's great about you, You are the best at story telling." Tucker said in an uplifting voice.

"He forgot about the part where he called me." Wash said from on top of the ramp. Tucker jumped a little but didn't look up at the freelancer. Caboose turned to see Wash.

"Church, come on I didn't call you I called-" Caboose's voice froze for a second. Tucker thought that Wash had his helmet off and Caboose saw it wasn't really Church and Tucker waited to hear a cry. "OH MY GOD! YOU WERE THE DELIVERY MAN ALL ALONG!" Then He bolted up and raced up the ramp. Tucker quickly turned to see Wash now with Caboose at his side. He was holding three pizza boxes in his hands and on his back was the Red team's flag.

"You… How did you?" Tucker was lost for words. Wash only laughed.

"When the reds were distracted I was going to sneak in their base and take some food for myself," Wash started to walk away; both of the Blue solders followed him. "Then I saw these," Wash bounces the Pizzas. "It turns out the reds kept on getting them." Wash eventually turned back to the other two when they were on the same balcony they were at earlier today. Wash sat cross legged and put the three boxes out in front of him. Wash opened the top one and gave one to Caboose who quickly took of his helmet and stuffed his face with the plain pizza. Wash held out the last box to Tucker who looked at Wash for a second.

"You didn't-"

"All of the Reds are alive." Wash said but quickly thinking about Grif. "Well one may be unconscious for a few days." Tucker rolled his eyes but took the pizza. Wash let out a silent victory cry. One win at a time to earn someone's trust. Wash knew though that in order for them to trust him he would need a lot more Pizza or he could just force them to listen to him. But then he would be like Sarge, and Wash was better then that.

Wash was about to eat the 1st slice of his pizza. "Um." Tucker looked at Wash for a second. Wash stopped to look back. "Are you going to faze that pizza threw you helmet?" Tucker said siting down across from Wash as Caboose looked up at both of them.

"Right." Wash hit a button on the side of his helmet and the visor lifted up just enough so he could take a bite out of the Pizza slice. Tucker threw his hands in the air.

"Gah, Dammit." Tucker said in minor disgust. Wash had a grin which could be clearly seen. Tucker just grumbled as he took of his helmet so he could eat his Pizza. Wash stopped eating.

"Wait." Wash said a little surprised looking at Tucker's face. Caboose was still looking at both of them. "You're Black?" Wash instantly got a glare from Tucker.

"Oh No." Caboose said holding his pizza box.

(-0-) The Beach

"Dammit Grif!" Sarge was pulling Grif to the beach with Simmons crawling behind. "Simmons! Remind me to hold a swimming lesion for Grif when he dies so he will have something to do when he drowns!" Sarge yelled not even looking at Simmons.

"Yes sir." Simmons said weakly he wasn't built for swimming in heavy armor.

"And what did you accomplish on your swim threw the 8th sea get you?" Sarge kicked the large bag that Grif still held one of his arms. "Some bacon backpack?" Sarge looked at the lettering on it which was mostly worn out from the water. "Simmons!" Simmons looked up at Sarge from his view still on the ground. "I'll take Mr. Swim away to his room and you check that bag then get to your research on the enhancements going." Simmons started to get up as Sarge was dragging Grif back to his room.

Simmons unzipped the pack expecting the pack to be as soaked inside it as it was on the outside. "What the?" The inside was completely dry. "Water proof backpack, I wish I had that." Simmons grumbled as he started to carefully take stuff out of the back. Most of it was huge thick fantasy books. Simmons was reminded of his D&D days. He looked at the title of the largest book. The books title was The history of hunters. Simmons opened the book and started to read.


	6. RWBY (Pt3) Chapter 6: A Dusty Old Bull

Qrow picked up some ice cream from one of the local stores and started to walk out of the store looking up to see a girl pouting back at him from a nearby roof top. She ducked back but Qrow could tell she was still angry at him for putting her there.

"What am I going to do with you?" Qrow held two ice cream cones as the 6 year old Yang was looking away from him. Yang had run away again and just like before, Qrow had found her wondering around Vale. He had taken her up to a roof top that she couldn't get down from. After her yelling and crying a little Qrow thought he could get Yang some ice cream to make her calm down and to get her something to eat. All that did was give Yang some time to compose herself and now she was just ignoring him.

"Yang." Qrow said now in a stern voice. She just kept looking out on the other rooftops. Qrow sighed and walked over Yang who continued to look away but Qrow walked past her and sat on the edge of the roof and started to eat one of the ice cream cones. Yang's face changed to an angry expression.

"Hey!" Yang yelled at her uncle who threw a look over his shoulder. He continued to eat some of the ice cream cone. "Aren't you yelling at me for running away! Or something!" Yang had a point, Qrow should be angry, but that was her father's job. But Qrow couldn't blame Taiyang for not being able to act like a father in the past few weeks. Summer's funeral was about a week ago.

She was killed when Qrow, Taiyang and Summer had been sent to investigate large Grimm packs that were gathering around a large village near Vale. One of the newer huntresses gave them the mission, something-Witch. She said that none of the current hunters in training would be up to the task of stealth and power like team QRTS minus the R. After a quick fly there, much to Qrow's dismay, they arrived at midday and started to scout for the packs.

Qrow was sent to scout out the situation to see why the Grimm would gather around here. He had found several hundred Grimm in the area but none of them were moving in a direction of the village but just gathering near some nearby mountains and caves. Taiyang suggested trapping them in the caves with an avalanche. Luckily Summer convinced him to leave that for plan B. If they knew what they were going to face Qrow would have gone with plan B.

After most of the afternoon going through the area, Qrow couldn't tell why the Grimm where just staying here. If the area was like ruins or something that some huge death toll took place then he could see why they would stay in the area but Qrow didn't want to push his luck. After coming back to Summer and Taiyang; who were talking to the village chief. The three decided to tell the villagers to evacuate to Vale until the Grimm could be taken care of.

So for the rest of the afternoon and until sunset almost all the villagers were evacuated by airship. But as the last few groups of people were getting on the aircraft that had been working overtime Summer looked back at the mountains and Qrow knew what his sister meant to say before she said it. They were here.

Qrow and Taiyang rushed to the front of the village and saw all of the Grimm charging down the mountains. Most looked like young Grimm; but there was so many. Taiyang chuckled a little "I should have done my stretches this morning; hey do you think they would give him a few minutes." Qrow only sighed as he pulled out his scythe and Taiyang now grinning drew out a sword in his left hand and a flail in his right.

Taiyang drew his breath as he jumped forward and slammed the flail into the ground and channeling his semblance threw the weapon and making a huge chunk of the earth erupt out of the ground making the Grimm a little confused as from their point of view it looked like the village just moved under a large earth wall.

Qrow and Taiyang couldn't fight that many Grimm. They only needed to fight them back so the last few people to get away. The tricky part would be getting them on one of the aircrafts. "You could do your stretches now." Qrow said under his hood. Taiyang looked at his friend and grinned.

"I suppose your right. But I think I'll give them a minute." Taiyang said boastingly. Qrow only rolled his eyes an action Taiyang couldn't see through the hood. Just then the 1st Grimm got over the wall.

Qrow walked back a little bit and slashed his scythe so it made a line in the dirt. "Don't let them cross this line." Qrow said walking back up to Taiyang. He nodded now a serious look in his eyes. Qrow and Taiyang charged.

Summer was helping the chief and his wife on the last aircraft. She looked towards the front of the village to see her husband and brother fighting back a wave of Beowolfs. Qrow was firing back at a few of the Beowolfs that made up of the wave and Taiyang was picking up one of the Beowolfs and throwing it at the other wolfs, his sword was lost as he had thrown it into the head off the 1st alpha wolf to join the battle. Summer looked back at the sky for any flying Grimm and she told the pilot to fly back around in a few minutes. As the pilot started to move the aircraft Summer put up her hood and pulled out what looked like a collapsible staff.

"DUCK!" Taiyang ducked as Qrow slashed though a few of the Beowolfs that almost took of his head. Taiyang hit a button on his Flail and the chain grew longer and he swung it into another 10 Beowolfs and slammed it into the last ones skull. The two were still going strong but could almost tell that they would lose if they continued to fight the Grimm like this. They had been holding the line and saw the last aircraft lift a few seconds ago. Then several of the Grimm started to get shot down and the males looked back to see Summer holding a sniper on one of the roofs of one of the village buildings a few meters away. They both got a smile seeing they had some long range back up.

"Time for easy prey!" Taiyang punched into the ground this time more accurately and causing several of the Grimm to lose their balance making them easy pickings for Qrow and Summer. Soon there was silence as all the Grimm had either a large parts of their head and midsection missing. After looking around for his sword, Taiyang saw the 2nd wave of Grimm start to come over the earth wall.

"Hey Honey!" Taiyang called out to Summer. "Do we still have one more aircraft lying around?!" Qrow nudged Taiyang's shoulder and pointed up. Taiyang looked up to see one of the aircrafts start to fly low over the village. "That'll work." Taiyang swung his flail and it latched onto one of the wheels on the aircraft. Summer shot a grappling hook from her rifle and it latched onto the same wheel and the two were pulled out of the village and looked back seeing the Grimm flood into the village. Like black paint over a beautiful painting the village was clearly lost.

Summer realized she never saw Qrow latch onto the craft. "Qrow!" Summer yelled looking back, Taiyang was almost going to jump off to try and rescue his brother in law. Just then they both heard a whistle from the aircraft. They both looked up seeing Qrow who was looking out of the side of the aircraft putting away his weapon. His hood had come off reviling a smile as he looked down at the two. Taiyang and Summer let out a sigh and they climbed up and into the aircraft. The three hunters took a seat next to the village chief and his family. Qrow closed the door; all of them were clearly exhausted.

"Sorry." Taiyang looked up at the chief his long blond hair dripping with sweat. "We couldn't save the village." He put away his flail and silently cursing to himself that he lost his sword. The Chief only gave him a smile.

"No No. You put the people 1st and that is all that matters in the end." The Chief had a warm voice and he sat next to his wife. Taiyang looked out one of the windows seeing that now they were going over a forest. Qrow sat down next to the Chief and threw on his hood over his eyes.

Summer took this as Qrow going to try and block out his air sickness. Summer giggled and looked back at her husband who was still looking out the window seeing the wave of black that was the Grimm still on the village far in the distance.

"How you doing?" Summer walked up and put her head on Taiyang's arm and looked out of the window with him. Taiyang pushed his teeth together as she did this. Summer backed up and made her husband move so she could see his arm. It had a cut threw his armor and he had a cut that was slowly healing thanks to his Aura. "You were hurt and didn't tell me!" Summer hit him very lightly and Taiyang held up his hands looking over at Qrow.

"Were you poisoned?" Qrow asked still holding his hood over his eyes.

"It's only a flesh wound." Taiyang said and that only made Summer angrier at her husband.

"Then your fine." Qrow said with a small quiver in his voice as he now tucked in his legs on his chest to keep his lunch down.

"No!" Summer glared at Qrow then back at Taiyang. "Don't try to think that you're invincible! I won't let you act all muscular for your own sake!" Taiyang held Summer's hands stopping her.

"Ok honey." Taiyang grinned and Summer let out a sigh pulling him in for a hug and kissing him on the cheek. "When we get back will go get Yang and Ruby from school and go to the park for a while, Ok?" Taiyang said in a warm tone.

"Tai…" Summer said quietly but in a loving tone. Then she suddenly gipped him tightly. "Tai." She said now in a tone that was much more serious. Taiyang thought she was going to get angry again for something and he tried to think of what it could be.

"It's ok," He reasoned that she was thinking about Yang and Ruby. "I told that Witch lady to pick up Yang and Ruby from daycare if we took too long." Taiyang said quickly. He looked at Summer who held him a little tighter then he would have liked with a hurt arm.

"Tai, what's that?" Taiyang turned to look out the window that Summer was looking out and he could see the end of the mountains and the forest was now over taking most of the land. At first Taiyang couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. But Summer pointed to the forest. Tai looked and quickly grabbed Summer's arm pulling her away from the window.

"QROW!" Taiyang shouted as the aircraft exploded.

(-0-) back on the Roof

Yang was now sitting down next to Qrow who had finished his ice cream cone and gave the other one to Yang who took and was now eating it quietly looking over Vale. Qrow had just sat there for a few minutes until Yang sat and just watched her Uncle for a few minutes. "So," Yang stopped eating her ice cream to talk. "You aren't angry at me?"

"No, but your father will be." Qrow looked at the sunset. His eyes shined silver thinking about Taiyang. Yang looked away from Qrow and looked down at all the people and faunus walking around, none of them even noticed the two. "Why do you keep running away Yang?" Qrow eventually asked. "Are you angry at your father? Or was it that I told you about your real mother? Or, or-" Qrow didn't know what to say.

When Summer died he should have felt hurt or lost or something. But from day one as a hunter in training he had a trained himself to not feel meaningful lose or death. He always cared for his team but he also kept his emotions in check. The only person he ever opened himself up to Taiyang and R…, but that was only because they had to fight together as a team.

Yang watched her uncle. "I just wish I could know her." Qrow looked back at Yang confused by what the little girl said. "I never knew that a family could have more than one mommy. So I just wanted to see her at least once." Yang said it in a way that made Qrow realize something for the first time. Yang while most of the time took after Taiyang, but those eyes that she had now shown bright red the same eyes as her mothers.

"Well," Qrow let out a sigh reaching into his cloak. "Maybe this will help you, know." He pulled out a picture of 4 teenagers standing in front of what looked like a newly painted red barn.

The 1st person on the right was a young man, clearly Qrow as he wore the same dark cloak and was not looking to happy as he was clearly forced to be in the picture by the girl next to him. The girl next to him was Summer still easy to tell as she wore a white cloak but unlike Qrow was smiling at the camera. The next person was Taiyang holding a hammer in the air and covered in red paint smiling like Summer. Clearly he had done most of the heavy lifting when it came to fixing up the barn. The last woman was a small girl for her age. Maybe 4 feet and 7 inches tall. She had long flowing black hair that went against her pail skin and red eyes. She had a small smile looking at the camera.

"Is that-" Yang had started to ask but gasped when Qrow nodded. Yang threw her ice cream at the street and wiped her hands on her dress so she could look at it more closely. As Yang studied the girl Qrow continued to wonder if he just did the right thing by showing her the picture of the quartz farm. After a few minutes Yang stood up looking as Qrow. "Thanks Uncle Qrow." Yang said with some tears in her eyes. Qrow smiled a little. Yang wiped her tears away; her eyes were no longer red. "I'm ready to go home now."

"Ok." Qrow got up and they started to walk back home. Qrow couldn't have known that the picture would almost lead Yang to the creatures that waited in the remains of the quartz barn. They were attracted to the negativity that barn kept. Clearly heart break had happened here and it was great for attracting all kinds of Grimm.

(-0-) Present day

The teams sat around a make sift campfire, it was a little past sunset and they set up in a clearing for the night. Weiss, Blake, Velvet, Jaune, Ruby, Yang, Nora and Coco were sitting around the fire waiting for Pyrrha, Fox, Yatsuhashi and Ren to come back hopefully with some food. The teams have been traveling for four days now and they had long ago run out of the food they had brought with them. Much to Weiss's dismay they had been forced to eat very raw meat. Weiss shuttered at the thought of having to eat another squirrel. Of course they had battled a few grimm along the way here. But what Oobleck said seemed to be correct so far. For whatever reason there was a hug lack of Grim in the area. This of course meant Weiss couldn't learn anything from how team CFVY fights. But that didn't stop her from writing things down that she noticed.

Weiss was huddled by herself, Yang, Nora and Jaune were trying to think of something to write down for Oobleck's paper, Ruby and Blake were at the edge of the clearing looking out for Grimm, and on the opposite side of the campfire was Coco and Velvet who both were talking about getting her one of those carrot cakes that she liked when they got back to Vale. Weiss had made a whole new section of her binder for notes of team CFVY which see was looking over to help her not think about her past meals.

It was clear that Coco was the leader that cared for her teammates but she would not fight their battles for them. It was easy to tell that Velvet was the weak link in team CFVY as she was constantly shuddering around other people. Fox was hard to read as he acted like the opposite of Velvet, he didn't have a problem with other people and he seemed like he the joker in team CFVY. Weiss also wrote as a side note that he may be blind. Yatsuhashi was clearly the heavy hitter of the group and acted calm at almost everything. The one Grimm attack that they had Yatsuhashi didn't even change his expression the whole time. As Weiss continued to write down in her binder Yang was having her own problems.

"So the battle was epic because Nora was able to hit an Ursa in the battle and sent it into a rock." Yang said out loud looking at her textbook. Nora was sitting next to Yang trying to come up with better lines to use in the project as Jaune tried to think of a better way to explain it then Nora does a bunch of cool stuff.

"See I think as long as you tell the truth about the battle then you'll get an A+." Nora said cheerfully which didn't help either of the blonde's moods.

"Nora." Jaune said rubbing his eyes.

"Yes." Nora said now looking at Jaune.

Jaune breathed in. "Think of a more… realistic way." Jaune said in a clearly forced kind tone.

"I think that answer was realistic Jaune." Jaune dropped his head in a clear sign of defeat.

Weiss rolled her eyes and closed her binder and was about to go check on Ruby and Blake. Yang seeing Weiss start to move quickly bolted over to the other girl pulling her back down with an arm over Weiss's shoulder preventing her from moving away.

"Hey Weiss how goes my favorite fencing Huntress in the world?" Yang tried to say sliding a text book on Weiss's lap. "See I'm sure your were just think, 'man I would do anything to not eat another squirrel'. Am I right?" Yang said as Weiss's face held a look of annoyance. "Well, I think I can help you out there," Yang lowered her voice. "What if I could 'find' some more... fancy food that would be just taste better than any squirrel out there?" Weiss sighed as Yang had a huge grin on her face.

"First," Weiss took the hand of her shoulder. "Don't try to get others to do your work for you. Second if you already have food you would have shared it by now." Weiss gave Yang a smirk but Yang only gave back a wide grin. Weiss rolled her eyes. "Fine what is it?"

"Well you remember Oobleck's assignment he had for Ruby?" Yang said putting her arm back on Weiss who tried to get it off again, but failed. "He wanted Ruby to list the events of the whole trip because he couldn't go."

"So you're doing Ruby's work and giving it to me because you can't do the work." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Well, no… See Oobleck wants all of us to do it. It's just he wants it to be like some form of essay... adventure... thing." Yang said still trying to keep her winning smile.

"So why did you ask Nora and prince charming to help you?" Weiss gave a glance over to Jaune and Nora who had abandon Yang's work and now started to walk to the edge of the camp talking about realism.

"I figured they could have helpful inside." Weiss raised an eyebrow at Yang whose grin started to fade. "Ok fine, I heard that Jaune had written a bunch of essays and stuff for team CRDL. Sooo I figured maybe the spark for doing others work was still be with him." Yang said and Weiss just held her head in her hand.

"Were are you on it?" Weiss took the text book and looked over it. "You're only on half a page!" Yang shrugged. "We have been adventuring for a four days!" Yang started to move away when Weiss held Yang down by her shoulder. "Just try and listen." Weiss started to talk and write at the same time.

Near the edge of the clearing Ruby was walking around for the 7th time on look out. She didn't have her weapon out but was ready to use it. She had thought it was weird on the fact that a team of 12 hunters and huntress didn't run into more creatures of Grimm. According to one of Oobleck's books, The History of Hunters, said that this location was one of the first settlements and was one of the first places that Dust was found and used. But it was also over run by Grimm and stayed that way until very recently.

Ruby had hoped that this would mean that she could go all kick but on some super strong monsters. However the list of monsters so far equaled to about 4 Ursa, 9 Beowolfs, and a Boarbatusk that Weiss killed out of spite. Not one creature of Grimm was stronger than they would have been if they stayed at Beacon. Ruby hoped some kind of new Grimm would be found growing up in the wilderness of these unmarked lands. But so far nothing.

Just then Blake jumped down next to Ruby from a nearby tree, which caused Ruby to jump a little. "Sorry for startling you." Blake said now calmly walking next to Ruby. The younger girl let out a slight hic then just smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine." Ruby walked next to Blake. "So, what were you writing about today?" The question caught Blake a little of guard. She looked at her leader who just looked ahead as they continued to walk on the edge of the fire light.

"How did you know about my journal?" Blake asked calmly but with an air of. 'Did you go through my stuff?' Ruby quickly threw up her hands.

"NoNoNoNoNoNo! I did not go through your stuff Blake I swear!" Blake heard no quiver of falsehood in Ruby's voice.

"So how did you know?" Blake said looking at the dark forest for a second then looking back a Ruby.

"I saw you writing stuff down the first time we got to relax in Beacon." Ruby said in her plain but kind voice. "At first I thought it was notes and stuff but you wrote in it too much for it to be just that." Blake never knew Ruby was watching her that close before or ever.

"I was writing about the expertise." Blake said a little quite so no one at the center of the camp could hear. Ruby raised an eye brow.

"Like going to Beacon?" Ruby scratched the back of her head not in such a quiet voice.

"From being out of the White Fang." Blake said still in a quiet voice. Ruby gave a nod of understanding. She understood what it meant to leave the people that she knew behind. Skipping a few grades will do that to you. But she supposed nothing to the extent of leaving a group of people that you had been with for most of her life.

"Hey Ruby," Blake said after walking a bit. Ruby looked at Blake. "You took this mission for me didn't you? So we could find the White Fang." She looked at Ruby who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I did it for all of us Blake." Blake looked a little confused. "Well not all 12 of us but for all of team RWBY." Ruby motioned to Weiss and Yang who was now really angry at Yang's lack of understanding on how to write a 'good' essay. "Weiss didn't get a chance to see any other hunters or huntresses fight to get ready for the tournament. So giving her the chance to see another team in action would be good." Blake chuckled a little.

"She almost killed you though for your disappearance." Blake told Ruby in sly tone and Ruby gave a nervous grin.

"Well, one point for trying?" Blake gave Ruby a small nod then looked back at her partner.

"What about Yang? Is doing your work for Oobleck supposed to make her a better fighter?" Blake asked and to her surprise Ruby nodded. Blake looked a little shocked.

"Yeah see I asked Ms. Goodwitch to look over some of our grades before we went on break and Yang was failing one of her classes. So I asked which one and it was Oobleck." Ruby moved her arms wall she talked. "So I asked Oobleck if there was any work that she could do and, after rambling for a bit, he said that because he couldn't go with us he wanted a detailed list of the adventures there." Ruby panted a little as she finished.

That explanation made enough sense but only for her team mates. "Well that's good I guess." Blake stopped so Ruby could catch her breath. Blake never knew that Ruby had taken so much thought for her team. Yang told Blake that Ruby had a hard time making friends but Ruby was a good friend to have.

But there was still one thing that Blake didn't understand. "But then what about team JNPR? You said that this was to help team RWBY. And you needed to ask Team CFVY to take us on the mission, so why bring JNPR along?" Blake knew that team CFVY had wanted JNPR after Ruby told them about being friends with team JNPR but Ruby never went into detail about it.

"Well," Ruby quickly glanced over to Velvet and Coco. Who were still talking by the campfire, but every so often Velvet would blush and Coco would wave her hands in an apologizing manner. Clearly Coco was telling Velvet something that made the girl embarrassed. "See when I was asking-"

"You mean begging." Blake said with a smirk that Ruby swore she got from Yang. Ruby hit Blake a with very weak punches to make he stop talking. "Sorry." Blake held back the smirk as Ruby held a pouting face. "Asking, you were asking." Ruby narrowed her eyes then continued.

"Yes, so when I was asking for us to go on their mission Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi weren't even listening to me." Ruby continued. "Until I mentioned that I knew prince charming." Ruby nodded her head to Jaune who was now trying to lift Nora's hammer with Nora laughing as he tried over and over again.

"And because you mentioned that," Blake took up the story. "Velvet convinced her team to take us on this mission." Ruby nodded.

"That's the short of it." Ruby said folding her arms. Blake raised an eyebrow.

"What's the long of it?" Blake asked to which Ruby glanced back at the two girls then Ruby lowered her voice.

"See after I told them about my team stopping the dust robbery and how awesome we were." Ruby said as Blake imagined a stick figure Ruby talking to stick figure versions of team CFVY. "They didn't seem too interested in letting us go on the mission with them." Ruby then motioned to Jaune who now looked like he threw out his back trying to lift Nora's hammer. "So I got a little…"

"Beggy?" Blake said in nothing close to a joking voice but Ruby gave her a look of anger but eventually nodded.

"So I told them about how I could convince team JNPR and that they would be a huge help on the mission." Blake gave Ruby a raised eye brow. "What?" Ruby looked back at her teammate.

"What was the pitch you used?" Blake could imagine a positive pitch or a negative pitch depending on how she talked about team JNPR's leader. Ruby paused for a second trying to remember her exact words.

"I think it was something like; A teen prodigy, a cool and mysterious man, a Girl who is just a great girl to talk to," Blake couldn't wait to hear what 'positive trait' she would say about Jaune. "And the guy who took out 4 of the school bullies. Or you know something along those lines anyway."

Blake knew that was a stretch of the truth as Jaune only took out an Ursa and saved Cardin and because of that Cardin owed Jaune for that. Of course Team CRDL would always be jerks but Jaune may have given him a chance to be better than a bully. "So how did they take it?" Blake asked as Ruby stopped to check the forest for anything.

"Well they gave me some weird looks but Coco said to wait outside their room." Ruby rolled her head around. "And after about 6 minutes they came back out and Coco said that she wanted to meet team JNPR personally. So I brought her and Velvet over to JNPR's dorm room." Ruby now started to talk a little faster. "Nora and Ren were out getting breakfast so it was just Jaune and Pyrrha doing some kind of meditation thing."

"What?" Blake got a confused look on her face but Ruby just held up her hands.

"Just don't question it. Trust me it was a little strange but I found out it was to help Jaune with his Aura." Ruby quickly explained hopefully stopping any… naughty thoughts from spawning in Blake's mind. It didn't work but Blake just closed her eyes and motioned for Ruby to continue. "So, after stopping to explain to them about what I told Coco. Jaune said that he did convince Cardin to stop his bullying and after some more questions eventually Coco looked at Velvet and said that they would bring us on their mission."

Blake stood there for a few moments. "What were some of the questions?" Blake asked a little more seriously.

"Wow you really are curious to find out why CFVY brought JNPR on this trip, huh." Ruby nudged Blake in the arm clearly teasing her. Blake gave a look that quickly made Ruby back up. "Um… one was his reason to get into Beacon. Um… I think the rest was about his team and their capabilities." Ruby looked back at the campfire and her face went pail. "Oh, no." Ruby moved behind Blake who looked at the campfire to see Weiss walking towards the two with Yang following her. Ruby must have been thinking Weiss wound try and hurt her again.

"How goes your night watch?" Weiss said to Blake who looked a little uncomfortable with Ruby behind her. "Um Blake are you alright?" Weiss looked at the girl who was moving back and forward as Ruby was pushing Blake to talk to Weiss so Ruby could get away.

"Wait Weiss!" Weiss rolled her eyes in the back of her head and she turned to see Yang run up to the girls still looking at her text book which Weiss wrote down literally 4 pages of notes for Yang to use. "What's a 'Fu-fill-meant of the highest Cavalier' mean?" Yang struggled to read Weiss's note.

"Try reading it 'properly' and you'll get it." Weiss said through clenched teeth. Yang tried to read it to herself a few time and Weiss turned back to Blake just as Ruby was about to sneak into the forest to go see how Nora and Jaune were doing. "Ruby." Ruby stopped in her tracks.

After a second of Yang trying to read the notes to herself in a 'proper' accent Ruby turned to look at Weiss. "Oh, Hey Weiss how goes… um… the… stuff…? Ruby said a little scared to ask or say the wrong thing like last time. She didn't have a clothes store to bring Weiss to cheer her up.

"Are you ok?" Weiss looked at Ruby who was clearly sweating in panic. Blake nudged Yang and when Yang looked up to her partner and saw Ruby panicking she almost died from laughter. After Ruby nodded and Weiss raised an eye brow Weiss walked over to Ruby. "Well then I need your help in something." Weiss pulled out the binder that held all she knew about team CFVY. "I want you to look over the notes in this journal and add anything to it that you may think I may have missed or add some notes to things that I may have gotten wrong." Weiss passed it to Ruby like it was an envelope for a secret mission.

"Wow." Ruby looked at the binder. Weiss was hopeful that Ruby would know something that Weiss couldn't pick up on team CFVY. After all she had been with Coco and Velvet for at least 5 hours to get 'details' on the mission they were on. "This binder is amazing." Ruby's eyes shined at the glamor and durability at it.

"Ruby!" Weiss snapped Ruby back looking up at attention.

"Sorry!" Ruby opened the binder and after a few seconds closed it shut. "I can't read this." Ruby said it plainly which made all 3 girls fall over.

"Well Weiss that proves that you have bad hand writing." Yang said as she helped Blake get up.

"What!" Weiss looked Yang and then back to Ruby who quickly held up the binder in defense.

"Not like that! It's just too dark for me to read right now!" Ruby shouted from behind the binder. Weiss stopped as she knew being angry at Ruby would only make the girl more startled. Weiss took the binder back from Ruby who gave it back with little resistance and just poked he fingers together sheepishly. "Sorry. But I'll read it when its day, ok?" Weiss nodded.

"Or you could just wait until dinner then you can do Weiss's work for her while she does your work for her." Yang said pointing to Weiss then to Ruby then to Weiss again.

"I think you mean your work." Blake glanced at Yang who looked confused.

"What? My work, but Oobleck told me that it was for all of team RWBY!" Yang said taking a step back like she had just been accused of a crime. Blake grinned, Blake was about to play a mean prank on her partner.

"As your partner I must keep up with my partner's grades," Blake was now starting to see major confusion on Yang's face and started to talk like an old super villain. "and when I saw your grades I was shocked to think that you could let your history grade slip. So I made a deal with Oobleck and gave you WORK ON SEMESTER BREAK!" Fake lighting crackling around Blake as she held both her hands laughing like a super villain.

Yang fell to her knees. "NOOOOOOO!" Yang yelled into the night sky and then she just fell silent.

"Well," Weiss looked back at Ruby who had the same look of pure shock as herself. "That was a... thing." Weiss said as her stomach started to rumble. The taste of squirrel didn't seem too bad she reasoned to herself. Just then Velvet walked up to the 4.

"Hey is everything alright over here?" Velvet said seeing the whole thing lightning and all. Everyone but Yang who was still in a state of shock at Blake's words, looked at Velvet who had a look of concern on her face. "It's just… me and Coco at the campfire and Coco was going to try and see if see could bring Nora and Jaune," Velvet paused but quickly regained composer. "She um… was going to try and get them, those two back to the campfire." Team RWBY (minus Y) looked to see that Coco had picked up Nora's hammer and helped carry Jaune back to the Campfire who looked like he really hurt his back trying to lift the hammer. Nora following with a look of amazement at the fact that Coco could lift her hammer.

"Coco and I." Yang said it weakly still looking at the sky her eyes distant. Everyone but Velvet let out a sigh.

"Yang." Weiss said looking at Yang. Yang turned her head to look at the girl. "Just don't start with that, please." Ruby and Blake nodded looking down at Yang. Velvet shifter back a little and looked back at Coco who was motioning to Velvet and inhaled and stepped back up to the other girls.

"So… would you like to come back to the… um the…" Velvet moved back and forth clearly fighting.

"Alright let's go back to the campfire." Blake moved grabbing Yang on the scarf and Ruby's hood and starting to pull them over to the campfire. Weiss sighed and started to fallow her teammates when Velvet net out a yep.

"What's wrong?" Weiss looked at Velvet who pointed behind her. Weiss reached for her weapon at her hip thinking a Grimm had sneaked up on them. Quickly turning and looking for her enemy. She saw a dead squirrel hanging from a tree. "AHHHHH!" Weiss jumped back and landing in Velvet's arms waving her sword at the squirrel.

"Weiss?" Blake looked at the mighty Weiss Schnee in a full panic. Weiss looked over at Blake. She then looked around seeing that she was in Velvet's arms and quickly got off her.

"S-Sorry." Weiss said in a similar way Velvet would. Then she looked back to the squirrel and saw Fox jump down from the tree holding the dead squirrel on a thin rope and he had a few others strapped to his chest piece. He was chuckling to himself as both Velvet and Weiss had the same thought and reaction.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Both girls yelled at Fox who looked at them and silently hung his head and started to walk past them and over to the fire to start cooking his hunt.

"Oh sorry Fox." Velvet ran over to her teammate quickly trying to make up for her outburst.

"I'm not sorry." Weiss crossed her arms and looked away from the group.

"That's cold." Yang said still in a daze like voice. She was lying on her back as Blake rolled her eyes and tried to pull her up. Ruby reajusted her hood and quickly realized that the Ren, Pyrrha and Yatsuhashi should have been with him.

"Hey wait." Ruby looked at Fox. "Where is Pyrrha, Ren and Bear man?" Ruby could never pronounce Yatsuhashi so she just called him Bear man even though he wasn't a faunus. Blake looked up and into the dark forest.

"Their right down there." Blake pointed and after a few minutes the three stepped into the light from the campfire. Yatsuhashi was carrying a large deer on his back he walked slowly and Weiss made room for him to pass. Ren was carrying a small net filled with fish from a local river. Finally Pyrrha had he weapons out just in case a Grimm showed up to attack them.

"Hey guys how was the hunt?" Ruby asked mostly at Pyrrha and Ren as Yatsuhashi had walked past them.

"Farley well actually." Pyrrha put her lance away and put her hand on her hip. "I got to chase down quite a few animals." The way Pyrrha said it with a smile made Ruby and Weiss a little uncomfortable.

"We also found a few plants and fruit for those that didn't like the meat last night." Ren said shifting the net of fish so he could reach into a bag on his hip and took out a large raw carrot. Almost instantly it disappeared. Everyone jumped back in surprise, but Ren calmly looked over to see Velvet a few feet away quickly eating the carrot like a wild animal.

"Um… Velv?" Ruby called out to Velvet who snapped out of her trance of smelling her favorite food. She looked back at the 5 who all had a look of horror on their face.

"Sorry! I just… Um… really like carrots." Velvet made herself as small as she could clearly feeling guilty for her actions.

"That's ok Velvet." Pyrrha said waving her hand in a playful manor. "We picked those out just for you." Velvet smiled and got up from her curled up ball position.

"T-Thank you for thinking about me." Velvet bowed her head and started to walk back to her team still holding the carrot and now taking small bites of it.

"Did anything happen here?" Ren said as he saw Nora for some reason had her hammer out and was sitting next to a Jaune that was sitting a little awkwardly.

"No nothing much, No Grimm, no fighting nothing important." Ruby said clearly wishing for something to happen soon.

"What's wrong with Jaune? Did he try any of his 'killer' moves on Weiss and slump over in defeat." Ren said knowing that it was a little mean but all the girls except Yang, who was still lying on her back, let out a sigh.

"I wish." Weiss said mostly to herself.

"He threw out his back trying to pick up Nora's hammer." Ruby told Ren and both Ren and Pyrrha face palmed.

"I'll go check to see how bad it is." Ren started to walk over to Jaune and Nora who was talking to the paralyzed Jaune. "Here give these to Fox he said he was a good cooking them." Ren gave Blake the net of fish and started walked over to Jaune.

"Well I guess we should get that cook- BLAKE NO!" Ruby quickly grabbed the fish net as Blake's eyes became glazed over at the smell of the fish. As Ruby dashed along the edge of the forest away from Blake. Blake's eyes looked at Ruby and started to walk to Ruby. "Blake…" Ruby started to shake as she looked at Blake.

"Hey Ren." Jaune said weekly looking up at his teammate.

"Ren!" Nora jumped up in front of Ren a huge smile on her face as she hugged Ren tightly. "Its took you guys so long to get back with dinner. But man it looked like you got a whole ton of stuff. Like squirrels, Carrots and is that a dear! Man that must have taken a lot out of you once you saw it you must have bolted after it. And you-"

"Nora."

"Yes Ren?"

"Can you help me move Jaune please?" Ren said calmly. After a moment of Nora thinking about it she let go of Ren and picked up the hunched over Jaune like he was a toddler.

"Ow, careful back hurt." Jaune complained as he tried to look over at Ren. "So Ren you know any kind of way get a back fixed would ya?" Jaune said a little jokingly.

"Hold him tight Nora." Ren said as he ran his hands and found the popped bone. Nora was holding Jaune so he couldn't see what Ren was about to do. "He may react a little violently to the pain."

"Wait what about pain?" Jaune said as Ren chopped into Jaune's back causing him to feel untold amounts of pain. His popped bone fell back into place and his Aura kicked in to fix the internal damage. Pyrrha ran over to look at her partner.

"Jaune are you ok?" Pyrrha asked as Nora placed Jaune on the ground. Jaune stretched and after a few minutes he stood up.

"Ya I'm good. Thanks Ren." Jaune said looking at Ren who patted his hands together.

"Why were you trying to lift Nora's hammer?" Ren asked motioning to the hammer. Jaune laughed a little but didn't say anything. "Nora."

"Yes Ren?" Nora walked over to her hammer and switched it back to its base form.

"Why was Jaune trying to lift your hammer?" Ren asked as he turned to Nora, she saw Jaune waving silently telling her not to tell him. Nora looked between the two boys and eventually gripped her hair in anger.

Pyrrha sighed and turned Jaune so he was looking at her. "Jaune," Pyrrha said in a caring tone. "Why did you try and lift Nora's hammer?" After a few seconds Jaune eventually let out a sigh.

"I tried to prove anyone could use her weapon." Jaune said in a quite tone.

"Jaune." Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure that anyone could lift the hammer if you got use to the weight."

"But Coco was able to lift it easy." Jaune said quickly.

"Ya it blew my mind." Nora made a mind explosion gesture. Ren raised an eye brow. "No it's true!" Nora said with a slight grumble. Ren had a hard time believing it, in all the time he knew Nora several people tried to lift it and failed just like Jaune did. Maybe a more detailed understanding of team CFVY would be necessary.

"Well that's one way to fix him." Coco said looking away when Jaune cried out in pain. Next to her Fox was cooking up the squirrels and Velvet was eating the rest of her carrot. Yatsuhashi was quietly carving up his deer out of Velvet's point of view. Yatsuhashi knew Velvet hated seeing animal guts. Coco sighed, Ozpin told her that three teams would be better than one for this mission and she wondered if she had made the right choice in choosing these teams to help them instead of any other teams in Beacon.

"It was up to you." Yatsuhashi said seeing his leader's dismay even threw her sunglasses. "You could have picked any of the teams to help in this mission." Yatsuhashi's deep voice was quite so only team CFVY could hear what he was saying. "But you chose them because of their history and potential not because they were the best." Yatsuhashi looked at team JNPR as he spoke.

"The winner of the Mistral regional tournament for three times in a row, the teen that was privately trained by the Lie family, a descendant of the Arc family, a girl that Fox likes," Yatsuhashi blocked a squirrel that was aimed at his face. Yatsuhashi then looked at team RWBY. "Two descendants of the legendary team Quartz, the oldest heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and a member of the White Fang."

"Previous member." Velvet said still feeling a little guilty about listening in on Ruby and Blake's talk. "She isn't one of those crazy change the world kind of faunus. I think she is a good person and that's why she left the White Fang." Velvet tried to defend her fellow faunus.

"That may be true." Coco said now looking over as team RWBY started to walk towards them Yang was holding Blake back. "But I hope she doesn't expect have to deal with her past anytime soon." All of team CFVY knew that your past is one thing that defined you and to never let go it. After a few more minutes Coco called both teams over for dinner. To everyone surprise the food was much better than last nights.

(-0-) ?

Qrow tried to get up and instantly regraded doing so. He fell back on the ground breathing heavily. He needed to get his bearings. "All right Qrow just focus first." He said to himself. Then he felt the earth start to shake under him. At first he thought it was a pack of Grimm but he couldn't focus on that. "Just focus." After a few minutes Qrow got up slowly.

He looked around him quickly. He was in a forest with what looked like dead trees all around him. Qrow's ears were still ringing but seeing no danger he tried to focus on what had happened. He remembered the Aircraft exploding and falling. Qrow mentally kicked himself he shouldn't have let his guard down. A Nevermore must have attacked the craft. Just then Qrow heard something.

"Taiyang!" Qrow busted out of the woods he was in an open field with a cliff on the edge of it. Taiyang was in bad shape. He had a huge cut on his back and the cut on his arm was now letting out to much blood. He also had something like a large tree branch in one hand and his flail in the other. Despite the bad shape he was in he stood at the edge of the cliff screaming at the air.

"AHHHHHH!" Taiyang let out a cry that would send any Grimm running at first Qrow thought he was angry at not noticing the Nevermore. But as Qrow started to walk up to his brother in law, Taiyang started to yell out again. "YOU FUCKING CALLAC I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Soon Qrow realized what had happened. Taiyang had made the cliff.

The cliff was in fact a ravine that stretched farther then Qrow had thought possible. Taiyang had a strong Aura but he had never done anything to this degree before. But as Qrow walked to the edge of the ravine to look over it, he heard a roar from the other side of the ravine. As Qrow looked over to see what was the cause his heart stopped.

It was a Grimm. But not one Qrow had ever seen before. It had a general Bull like structure and had the characteristics of any Grimm. Black skin, Red eyes and a look that made it clearly it wanted to kill them. However the thing was gigantic, at least 15 to 17 feet long, 6 to 8 feet across and over 10 feet tall. The thing could run through 8 Deathstalkers or 1 aircraft. It also had way too much padding on it.

Normally if a Grimm has a lot of white padding on it then it that Grimm has seen many battles and was going to be hard to take down. At most the white padding covered at most 40% of the Grimm and the rest was pure black. But this thing was almost 95% White the only part of it that was black was its lower belly. Qrow could tell that this Grimm must be incredibly old and powerful but it was hurt.

The Grimm was missing its left horn and Qrow soon realized were it was. Qrow looked at Taiyang who was still yelling at the Bull. He held the Grimm's horn in his bloody hand. Qrow quickly tried to gauge if the beast could jump the ravine. The ravine was about 3 miles long and it looked like there was no way to go around, and even though it looked like it could easily kill both hunters it was clearly wounded from fighting Taiyang. So for the moment it looked like they were safe.

"Taiyang!" Qrow called to Taiyang who was still yelling out in anger. "We don't have time for it Taiyang! We need to find the others!" Qrow yelled but Taiyang just kept on yelling. "Dammit Taiyang!" Qrow uppercut Taiyang to get him to shut up, and he almost broke his hand from doing it.

Taiyang landed on his back now just looking at the cloudy sky with a dazed look on his face. After a few moments of Qrow holding his hand and looking back at the Grimm Taiyang turned his gaze to Qrow. "their…" Taiyang started to say. Qrow kneeled down and put his hand on Taiyang's chest to calm him down.

"Just calm down." Qrow said it in a calm of a voice he could muster still looking at the Grimm.

"no…" Taiyang now not running on anger and could tell his aura had failed forced out every word like it was killing him. "that… grimm… it… killed… them… all…" Qrow looked back at Taiyang. He couldn't be right was the chief and his wife where dead? And Summer was she-

Just then the Grimm started to move instantly getting Qrow's attention back on it. It was backing up at first Qrow thought it was going to try and make a leap across but soon Qrow saw what it was really doing. As it backed up Qrow could see the outline of a white cloak covered in blood a staff broken a few feet away.

It was Summer it looked like her head was stopped in by the Grimm's foot and the blood was caught in the hood. Her body was almost fully torn at the waist. The Grimm was showing of its work and for one moment Qrow felt anger go threw him. He wanted to kill it and take of its other horn. But as Qrow looked at the Grimm he realized that if he did he would die.

Qrow was still kneeling looking at the Grimm and Taiyang was now unconscious and bleeding out. Qrow pulled his hood over his head and picked up Taiyang as best he could. Then Qrow ran through the woods, away from the ravine and the Grimm now yelling and cursing his name in its own language. But Qrow never stopped until he reached Vale. He felt no fear, no anger, he only thought of saving the only person he could.

(-0-) Present day- morning

They had been walking for most of the morning and hadn't yet ran into and problems. This got Ruby clearly angry as it meant she had to go through Weiss's binder instead of kicking Grimm but. Coco, Velvet and Yatsuhashi were in the front of the march through the forest. Pyrrha, Weiss and Blake were right behind them and trailing a little behind was Nora, Jaune, Ruby and Yang. Ren and Fox were sent forward to lookout for any possible Grimm nests or packs in front of them. Yang, Ruby and Jaune were carrying packs and Yang was still working on her essay.

"How much longer do we have to walk?" Nora complained a little too loudly. Yang put her hand on top of Nora's head like an alarm clock.

"Nora." Yang said in a tone that made Ruby and Jaune step away from them.

"Yes Yang?" Nora said not catching Yang's tone. Yang slammed the text book she was reading and looked right into Nora's eyes.

"Just go and ask someone else." Nora looked into Yang's now Red eyes. She gulped and walked a little quicker forward and popped up next to Blake. Blake was writing something down but put it away when she heard Nora coming.

"Hey Guys." Nora was prancing next to Blake and Weiss who was talking to Pyrrha. "So how much longer do you think we have to go to get to um…" Nora tried to remember the name of the place they were going. She scratched her head trying to think.

Weiss rolled her eyes and looked at Blake silently asking 'can you take care of this one?' Blake gave her a look that made Weiss sigh and she turned her full attention to the small girl. "Nora," Nora looked at Weiss.

"We are going to Vrale." Pyrrha cut off Weiss from making a bad remark about Nora's intelligence. Nora tried to remember about the Vrale but only gave the other three girls blank looks. Weiss sighed but Pyrrha tried to jog her teammate's memory.

"Vrale?" Nora said quietly to herself clearly not remembering the name. Weiss was about to hit the girl, she was almost as clueless as Ruby but just then they heard Velvet cry out in amazement. Quickly the others ran out to see Coco, Velvet, Fox, Ren and Yatsuhashi looking out over a large cliff. The 12 hunters looked out over the cliff.

Down the cliff was a large village that looked like it was ancient but somehow still standing. Around the small village was a wall of trees that looked similar to the ones in forever falls only they were blue not red. And on the opposite side of the village was one mountain that stood over the village. "Vrale." Nora said taking in the aw of it.

"Well," Coco looked out putting her case on the ground and pulling out some binoculars. She put her sunglasses up and looked out over the city through the binoculars. "I think we should start by setting up a base camp right here." Everyone one let out some tone of agreement and they started to clear out the area. Then Fox stopped perfectly still.

Yatsuhashi and Velvet were the only ones that knew what that meant. Coco was still looking over the city. It would pass as a large village today but for its time it was a metropolis. Just as Coco was about to finish looking around the city she saw a glare off the distance but didn't stop to look at it. She put away the binoculars and put back on her glasses.

As she looked around she saw Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby and Yang were putting their equipment down in the center of the clearing. Blake and Weiss where looking over the edge of the cliff seeing if any Grimm were in the area. Nora was next to Ren asking about Vrale. Coco saw Fox standing still and sighed.

"Change of plans!" She called out a little too loud. Everyone turned to look at Coco. "We are going to go down to the city and see if we can camp down there." Coco picked up her bag and looked over the clearing looking if anyone would challenge her. Fox started to move past Coco, He took 24 steps then stopped next to her. Coco sighed they were outnumbered.

Their first year Team CFVY had ran into ambushes of Beowolf, Ursa, and even Creeps once. So they developed a strategy in order to counter the ambushers. Fox and Velvet would stop exactly where they were when they sensed an enemy and Coco would tell them to hurry up. How every many steps each of them took Coco would be able to tell how many hostiles there were. But how could Velvet not be able to tell if any were there. But if they weren't attacking when Coco yelled then they must not be Grimm.

Meanwhile Jaune had just put his backpack on and Pyrrha was fixing so it didn't put any strain on his back. "Now Jaune," Pyrrha said walking in front of the blond. "If your back starts bothering you just tell me ok?"

Jaune grinned "Oh come on Pyrrha, are you saying that Ren's heal chop wasn't enough to fix my back?" He nodded over to Ren who looked over at the two.

"You should still let Pyrrha carry that for you." Ren said as he started to walk over to Coco who now had all of team RWBY and the rest of team CFVY next to her as they looked over the cliff. Pyrrha took the pack off of Jaune and took of her shield so she could carry the pack.

When all of them gathered back on the cliff, Yang looked a little annoyed at Coco but everyone else stood ready. "Now," Coco stood on the edge of the cliff her back to the village. "Were going to enter the village by going around the cliff and try to avoid any Grimm in that could be in the area. From This point on we stay together until told other wise. OK!" Coco said looking at each of them as she talked. After a moment Coco looked at Yatsuhashi who nodded and moved to the back of the group.

He pulled out his weapon and after focusing for a moment he quickly turned. He then slammed his blade into the earth, making it crack around the 12 hunters and the ground that they were now standing on was sliding down the cliff at speeds that made Jaune almost throw up.

(-0-) In the Vrale base

"What do you expect we could do?" A man in orange armor sat at in his chair eating a sandwich. He had been looking over the video of the 2nd squad as they all flat lined. The Video was muted but the man already watched the video several times over and knew the fate of each person. The video started to replay.

On the other side of the room a man in full green and black armor looked back at his 'partner'. "You know we can't just say that we ran into a problem and gave up." The other man said in a much more demanding voice that was filtered through his helmet. The orange man got up and spat out the sandwich he was eating so he could talk to the other man.

"No we didn't 'give up'." He pointed at the video as the first person flat lined. "We ran into something we can't understand and we can't fight."

"Then we call the people who could and make them help us." The other man spoke with anger in his voice.

"Ok," He walked over to one of the radios. "I'll just call up our buyer and," He was about to activate the radio but then held up a finger. "Oh wait I can't because someone said that we can do this with just our crew." The green man didn't show any more anger towards him as he worked with him for several years and knew that he was just making a point. Meanwhile another solder flat lined on the video.

"Fine." He looked at his partner. "What do you think our options our?" The orange man grinned as he walked back to the chair he had kicked over and picked it up so he could sit back down and finish his lunch. He put the radio on the small rectangle table in the middle of the room next to his plate. On the edge of the table was an orange helmet.

"The way I see it." He started to raise a chip to his mouth. "We could just find another planet that has another temple and just write this planet off as danger to humans everywhere." He bit into the chip when he finished talking.

"No. Doing that will make this planet a target for treasures hunters and bounty hunters all over the galaxy." The deeper voiced man said as another camera on another solder lost its feed and it flat lined.

"Ya because I was totally being serious about that," He raised another chip to his mouth, sighed and put it down on his plate. Just then two solders flat lined at the same time only one of the feeds was still on and it looked like the helmet had fallen on the floor. Red began to fill the screen.

"Dammit Focus!" The green man yelled bringing the orange man back to reality.

"Right. You're all business." He glanced at the video then back to his partner. "We could move from this location and go over the planet again and see if we find another temple." He already knew the green man's answer.

"No." He said it plainly. "Doing that will risk the chance of the locals finding us. That would go against our direct orders." The orange man got up almost ready to lose his own cool, but just then the radio on the table activated.

"Hello? Base? This is Zachary Miller. Come in." The two stopped and looked down at the radio. "Felix. Are you there?" Felix sighed and wiped the crumbs from his face and was about to take the radio when the other man took it.

"This is Locus. Report." He said into the radio and turned away from his partner. Felix was still able to hear Zachary over radio. He still gave a look of anger at his partner as he threw away his plate.

"Locus sir," He sounded a little surprised. "We located 12 of the local species. However these actually look like real people sir, and apparently they can speak English." Miller said quietly. "We currently have them surrounded."

"Where are they and are they armed." It was a statement not a question. Felix slapped his for head.

"Of course their armed! They are local to this planet and if they have to deal with this stuff every day!" Felix motioned to the video as 3 soldiers were cut down. Locus payed no attention to Felix, however Zachary was able to listen to the conversation.

"They are right on the cliff overlooking the village. It looks like they are going to be making camp sir." After a pause Zachary gulps and also says. "And they are armed sir." Felix motion to the radio and Locus punched through the table.

"How many men did you bring with you." He said into the radio.

"24 sir. Double the number just like when we dealt with the…" Zackary stopped causing Felix to get a look of confusion while Locus only became annoyed.

"Report!" Locus said his voice demanding over the radio.

"Sorry sir!" Zachary faulted. "They just said that they are going to move into the city by going through the forest. Wait they are now going down the cliff at the current speed they will reach the city in-" Locus broke the radio in his hand.

"Hey those are expensive you know." Felix said as he walked over to a closed window and peeked through to see what looked like a massive cloud of dust on one of the cliffs the other side of Vrale.

"We go with option 3." Locus said and he started to walk out of the room. "We hold this place and kill anyone who enters." Locus started to reach for his Railgun.

"Or we can go to option 4." Felix said lifting his helmet of the table before it fell apart from Locus's punch. Locus stopped, then he took the Railgun off the table and turned to Felix.

"What is option 4." Locus asked in a tone that clear gave Felix only a few seconds to pitch his plan before Locus killed the trespassers.

"They are local life forms." Felix said in the same tone as his partner only without the voice filter it didn't have the same effect. "They are also can talk English. Which I don't think you realize how useful that could be." After a few moments Locus was not yet convinced and Felix could tell. "And here is the winner for you." Felix paused as he reached over to pause the video just before the last solder's camera went out. He pointed to the image. "They deal with this stuff every day."

After a few moments Locus let out a sigh as he activated the Radio in his helmet. "All solders do not attack the 12 humanoids walking into the city." Locus looked at Felix as he put on his helmet. "Felix and I will talk to them. Keep your active Camo on until further orders."

"See," Felix grabbed his Marksman riffle and combat knifes. He walked out of the room with confidence. "It can pay to get your work done for you." The two started to leave the room with the Video still paused. "And if you're still not fully convinced, we can just kill them afterwards." They left the room with the video still showing the thing that has been bothering them for the past week.

The creature was looming over the camera. It had a humanoid form that was about 95% White and had several black and red out lines. It was over 8 feet tall and had a skull like that of a raven. It had quills sticking out of its arms and back, it also had claws which it had on its hands and feet. It had a mostly thin like appearance to it and its eyes glowed red. Last on its back were two large red wings like that of a bat. Its eyes glowed red as it lunged for its prey, knowing that killing the thing in front of it would bring more, and it hadn't eaten like this sense Vrale fell.


	7. RvB vs RWBY Update 1

Hello this is a general Update/Understanding/Future of RvB vs RWBY, and as I haven't said it yet I have no connection to Roosterteeth and did not make the series Red vs Blue or RWBY. However I did write RvB vs RWBY so, yah.

Sorry this is not part 7 but I'm hard at work on it unless your reading this in the future then just skip ahead to the last chapter that you can and if it has the title Final anywhere in the title then skip this update. Or if your just angry at the fact that this is just an update then go here ( watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ ) and you can express all the anger you want at the screen.

But anyway in this update I'll go over the layout of this Story and some stuff that I feel like I should address. Also I'll do a little Q&A about some stuff about myself if you are interested.

The first thing I want to talk about is when the stories start, I was asked by two friends and one reviewer when these stories are supposed to take place and read reading it I can see some confusion. So to make it official the RvB side of the story takes place after season 8, and RWBY takes place after volume 1. So everything that happened up to the start of the fanfic holds true.

Now saying that there are a few things that I may have changed in RWBY and Red vs Blue. Now the reason I say that is because at the time of this update RvB is in the middle of its 13th season and RWBY's still in development for is 3rd volume. And if your reading to this point then thank you for reading this far and some stuff I have touched on in this story is different or not explained yet.

A most of these things are: How Summer Died, The fact that Taiyang isn't a teacher when Summer died, Felix and Locus were hired to explore Remnant, The Reds and Blues went to Valhalla instead of being instantly being picked up by Carolina, and a few more small things that you can nitpick. But again Some of this stuff has yet to be explained.

Now the reason I a chose to start the story at these points was mostly because I wanted to be original as possible while telling a story with some of my favorite characters. See I believe it is very easy to right fanfiction for the RWBY universe as it is insanely vast and a ton of stuff can be easily put in the RWBY universe. While in RvB mostly everything in the RvB universe follows a set of key events. The only time in the RvB universe that is not known is what happened with the Reds and Blues after the fight with the Meta, and I guess before season 1 of RvB.

Now to address a few things about characters and I guess the stories original layout. Now originally this story was going to stop as soon as Caboose lets Church out of the A.I. capture device. But I have changed it and currently have the script of the story finishing at about the end of season 10 for RvB. I also have currently 2 close friends who are now helping me look over the parts, so that's fun. But back to some characters, the reason I put team CFVY in the story was because I felt like team RWBY needed a better reason to know them.

Now I'm not hating on Roosterteeth but in Volume 2 the team shows up and for almost no reason team RWBY is buddy buddy with at least Velvet. So I figured I should put them in for that reason. But now I have rewritten their role in the plot to not be as big as they were going to be, but don't worry they will still get to some memorable moments. Also to get that NoraxFox ship out in the world. Another character that was put in at the last moment was Butch Flowers. But now I am writing a full part of the story for the guy. The original reason I put in Butch was to show that a freelancer has joined the blue army before and ended up caring for the Blues. Just like Washington was able to.

As a side note, it may seem that I am going all over the place with stuff like: going over Summer's death, The fact that Locus and Felix are in the Fanfic even if I have no plans to make it to chorus at all. But trust me in the fact that I am trying to touch on as many characters I can from both series. Except for the Meta, you can read The Way Back if you want to see him deal with the RWBY universe.

Now moving on to the future of this story and its going too hard to call. As of the Summer of 2015 when I started this story I have no reason currently in my life that will stop me from updating this story as much as I can. Unless you know I'm killed or something but that would be hard to do. Now as for how long this story will be the current script I have it so it ends at the finally of RvB season 10, so think of that as the end mark if you want to. But trust me in the fact that a ton of stuff will happen before that.

However the story while I currently have it on a set line for how it should go I have come up with a few One-shots that can be added to the story that could expand the fanfic to cover more ground. Now I'll leave these up to chance as the only 2 one-shots are in the script and aren't fully placed in the story and could easily work around it or be made separate. But I'll leave it up to chance, if the one-shot sounds crazy enough to work then I'll put it in and you can read it as a part of the RvB vs RWBY fanfic or just call it filler and dislike everything about it.

Also as I said I'm only going to go to season 10 of RvB, I highly recommend that you watch all current seasons of RvB and RWBY as plots, Ideas, Jokes, and characters will come up in this Fanfic that show up in future seasons and volumes. But if you did manage to find this story then I'll just assume that you are at least as much of a fan to keep with the series(s) as much as possible.

So to end this quick update I asked my 2 friends to make questions for me to answer and after looking over a ton of questions I feel that these questions are fair enough and won't get me kicked off the internet.

#1 Who is your Favorite RvB character? Agent Washington

#2 Who is your Favorite RWBY character? Blake Belladonna

#3 Who is your favorite villain from ether show? The Omega A.I.

#4 What is your favorite meal? A plain Cheeseburger with fries on the side.

#5 How high can you count? 100.

#6 Who would be on your zombie apocalypse team from the RvB and RWBY universe?

Leader- Franklin Donut

Brawler- Penny

Weapon expert- Lopez the Heavy

Brains- Glynda Goodwitch

Medic- Frank DuFresne

Speed fighter- Adam Taurus

Mascot- Sun Wukong

Guy who dies first- Neptune Vasilias*

*And no is not because he is weak it is because the only fight he was in he instantly needed help from Sun and still lost right away.

#7 Which ships of RWBY do you support? I never understood the Bumblebee ship that much or White Rose/Ice Flower ship. But if I had to pick I guess I would go with White Rose/Ice flower.

#8 Which season of RvB do you like the most? Season 8 because ANIMATION TOOK ME ON THE B.C.B.B. TRAIN!

#9 Which volumes of RWBY do you like the most? Volume 2 even if it does have some character flaws in my opinion.

#10 Which characters do you like/find easy writing? Wash was pretty fun to write but I really liked writing for Ruby.

#11 Which character do you hate/bad at writing? The Meta (apparently).

#12 Which character do you Hate writing (For real)? Felix and Locus, The last scene in part 6 took forever to get right in my mind.

#13 Which characters do you think you will hate writing? Road Kill, mainly because I have no idea of what her personality, weapon, etc. are.

#14 If you could be any character in RvB who would you be? The Meta, I can kill all my friends!

#15 If you could be any character in RWBY who would you be? Ruby then I could have the best uncle ever and he would teach me how to kill tons of stuff.

#16 If you had to join project freelancer of Beacon academy which one would you go to? Probably Project freelancer as I don't have to start as a badass, but I get to become one.

#17 Which character in RvB do you feel like you could take in a fight? Grif, Wait he could just speed rush me and I would die from the impact. Simmons, Wait no he would rocket me before I got close. Lopez in head form, Wait no he would build an army of killer robots. Doc, no wait it was confirmed in season 13 that the Omega side of him still lives on. I guess it would have to be Andy as I can just start the fight and leave him there to explode.

#18 Which character in RWBY do you feel like you could take in a fight? That grunt from episode 1 that was kicked out the window and I guess disintegrated when he hit the street. Wait if he is disintegrated then could I still fight him?

#19 Which came first the Alpha A.I. or Omega A.I.? Yes it did.

#20 Why are you here? To write a story, I guess.

#21 Who would win in a fight Superman or Goku? This is a trick question as they would not fight as it would destroy the 52 universes, and as nether of them would put the universes in danger they would not fight.

#22 What are your favorite Fanfictions? As of June 2015 the current Fanfiction I love are The Way Back and Grimm heir both are great What ifs of the RWBY and Red vs Blue universes.

#23 What is your favorite song from RvB? Contact.

#24 What is your favorite song from RWBY? Die.

#25 Can you show a deleted clip from Part 7 of RvB vs RWBY? Sure I can.

(-0-) Start deleted clip

"Let's go over the plan again." Locus said as Felix was clearing his throat.

The two were walking down the main road towards the central plaza. At some point they 12 humanoids would end up there. They told Zachary and his 23 troops to follow but not engage the humanoids. Now the two mercenaries were walking down the destroyed road. Felix was unarmed but Locus still had his railgun out and charged.

"Hey do me a favor and put that thing away when we get to the plaza. Ok? Ok." Felix said and went back to clearing his throat.

"Felix!" Locus said with clear anger in his voice.

"UHHHH. Fine." Felix looked over at Locus. "We meet the locals, sweat talk them into helping us kill monsters, and kill them afterwards." Felix pointed to the Gun in Locus's hand. "But to talk to people it is not best to point guns at them."

After a few moments Locus put away his Railgun and continued walking. Felix grinned under his helmet and continued prepare their story in his mind as the two started to walk in to the plaza.

Felix sighed. "No, this won't do."

(-0-) end Deleted clip

This clip is not Cannon to part 7 but I figured that some cut stuff to a future Part would be a good way to show that I'm still working on the Fanfic.

Anyway thank you for reading the Fanfic so far and tell me what you think so far on RvB vs RWBY, and I'm open to suggestions if you want me to include a character or idea that you think would fit tell me and I'll see if I can fit it in.


	8. Chapter 7: Misinterpretation

"This place is… interesting." Yang commented as the 12 hunters walked out the blue forest and came up to the opening gate. The sun was starting to rise higher in the sky lighting everything that they saw.

The opening gate was about 10 feet tall and 6 feet across. Along the gate and going around the city were the remains of a wall that had fallen apart with age. As the hunters walked through the gate they saw the remains of a lookout tower that collapsed and what looked like several checkpoints that followed a road that leaded right into Vrale.

Most of the hunters were reminded of the defenses that where around Vale when they looked around the area. The 12 hunters had to go through a few checkpoints on their way out of Vale. But the layout of Vale's defenses was clearly superior to Vrale in almost every way. But they were clearly similar as well: The walls, the checkpoints, even the places for guards.

'I wonder if Vale was originally designed by the survivors of Vrale?' Ruby silently asked herself.

Coco looked around and after a few seconds she looked back at the hunters. Velvet was clearly uneasy at the destroyed location, Fox was standing perfectly still, and Yatsuhashi stood at the gate to look out for any Grimm behind them. Nora and Ren were looking over the watch tower but soon found nothing in the remains. Jaune was still recovering from the 'trip' down the cliff. Pyrrha stood next to him patting his back reassuringly.

"You all right Jaune?" Pyrrha had helped Jaune continue through the small forest and was now trying to help him not live up to his nickname.

"Yah, I'm…" Jaune started to get up and burped a little. "I'll be fine." Jaune said with a smile. Pyrrha laughed a little as she looked at Jaune. Pyrrha had known that this mission was kind of a big thing for Jaune. It was his first real mission as a Hunter even if it he was just in training.

Just then two arms wrapped around both teen's necks. "Well that's good to hear." Nora hanged between the teens tightening her grip. "I was scared for a second that we would need to hold Jaune's head over a garbage bag or something." Nora laughed at her own joke but was a little sad that her teammates didn't laugh a long with her.

"Nora…" Jaune gasped making Nora look down at her teammates who she still had in a 'headlock'. Only when Nora looked down she didn't see that she was quickly choking both teens.

"Yes?" Nora looked at Jaune with a quizzical look as Jaune and Pyrrha started to blackout. "What is it?" Ren sighed and quickly took his partner off Jaune and Pyrrha's necks.

Jaune seemed to get a look Ren didn't recognize. Did Jaune just look angry? "What is it?" Ren looked quizzically at Jaune. After a moment Jaune only stood up strait and looked like he was about to say something, but he quickly grabbed his gut before he could say anything.

"There There Jaune." Pyrrha pat Jaune's back reassuringly.

Team RWBY had walked down the road a bit to keep a look out over the road into Vrale. "What do you think Blake?" Weiss asked Blake making sure that only team RWBY could hear her. Blake knew what she was asking but couldn't answer honestly.

"I can't tell if this is a White Fang base or not." Blake glanced at her teammates who looked back with neutral faces. "Well it doesn't have any Grimm in the area so it has that going for it."

"But it's not well fortified." Ruby said looking at all the destroyed buildings down the road.

"Yes." Blake quickly looked around the area but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "The White Fang wouldn't have such bad defense unless there was a ton of guards everywhere." Blake nodded agreeing with Ruby. Yang ran her hair through her hair and with a slight frown.

"Well… maybe they're all on a lunch break?" Yang said and instantly got glares from Blake. "Hey it could happen!" Yang glared back at Blake still a little angry at finding out she was the reason for giving her homework on the break.

Ruby quickly stepped in to stop them from getting into a fight. "Girls," the all of team RWBY looked at Ruby. "I have a feeling that we will find something here. Plus we are actually starting our 1st mission as hunters." Ruby looked at her team with wide eyes and their expressions changed back to a more positive tone.

"That's my sis," Yang put an arm on Ruby's shoulder. "Always a positive point of view." Yang had a smile on her face as Ruby pushed Yang's arm of her.

"If only you could learn something from that." Weiss said jokingly, Yang's smile dropped instantly.

"What do you mean by that?" Yang said in a tone that made Weiss drop her own joking tone.

"I just meant that-"

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT POSITIVE!" Yang yelled at Weiss making Ruby and Blake take a step back.

"Hey!" Coco yelled making Yang stop whatever see was about to do to Weiss. "Let's get moving. We still need a place to make camp before nightfall!" Coco then motioned to her team as they started to walk towards her and soon followed by team JNPR. "You 4 stay in the lead and look out for any Grimm." Coco pointed to team RWBY as Fox took 24 steps and stopped next to Coco.

"Well girls," Ruby looked at her teammates with a huge grin on her face. "Let's start our mission…" Ruby paused trying to think up a name for the mission. "The Exploration of Vrale!" Ruby cried triumphantly.

"Sure…" Weiss gulped as Yang make a scary face at the heiress. "I'll take point."

(-0-) Valhalla-Blue Base

"Again!" Wash yelled as Tucker, who was now panting as he had been running around Blue base for an hour now. Wash was waiting at the back of Blue base and Tucker almost fell over. Even in his A.C. armor Tucker was sweating like a pig.

"no… way…" Tucker gasped trying to catch his breath. "I've… been… running… around… for… hours…"

"You only ran for one hour," Wash replied calmly. "And you haven't even run the full length of the valley 10 times yet."

"How… do you… even know… the length of… the valley?" Tucker was now getting his breath back. "You haven't… left the base… to get measurements… of it… all week." Tucker continued in a now slightly angry tone.

"I measured it when I went hunting." Wash said starting to walk over to Tucker.

"and you… hunted pizza." Tucker said sarcastically. "Who even… brags about that?"

"A awesome hunter," Caboose yelled from inside the base. "Church is like the best hunter in the world!" Tucker glared at the base then looked back to Wash.

"And… how come Caboose… doesn't have to… run laps?" Tucker was still panting a little. Wash looked over at Caboose who had walked out of the base in his full blue armor and walked over to the two. "And now that I think about it… why am I even training at all?" Tucker was now standing up.

Wash sighed as he looked at Tucker. "What would you do if you had to fight some one?" Wash asked seriously. Tucker laughed a little and took a fell steps over to the cliff wall.

"I go all," Tucker activated his energy sword. "Swish! Stab! Slash! Cut in the head!" Tucker attacked the wall and then he did a spin and deactivated his energy sword as it delivered one last mark in the cliff wall.

"Oh well, you know, that was ok." Caboose said trying to not show how jealous he was. Tucker walked back over to the other two with clear pride. The wall had a ton of random cuts in it but none were what any real swords men would call effective.

"That's what I would do if I had to fight someone." Tucker said now boasting with pride at his 'skills'. Wash only shook his head. "What?"

"Well, how do I put this?" Wash scratched the chin of his helmet. "You're using your sword like a leg." Wash tried to sound poetic and sarcastic at the same time.

"What does that mean?" Tucker asked confused. "It's a sword not a fucking leg. I don't use this to walk around."

"Yeah, I mean it's was a key. But it turned out memory was the key all along." Caboose added as he ran next to Tucker.

"Shut up!" Wash silently slapped himself for trying to think the people he was talking to would know what he was talking about. "Tucker if you expect to be able to fight enemies, or I guess just a wall. Then you shouldn't rely on just 1 weapon." Wash sounded like a teacher.

"Yeah, Silly Tucker." Caboose said as he ran next to Wash. Tucker looked at both of them with slumped shoulders.

"Caboose seriously," Tucker then looked to look at Wash. "And all this training is pointless, because we shouldn't even need to worry about the Red's revenge plan or whatever."

"Yeah, that thing that we all remember." Caboose said again trying to remember why the reds would want to Rev an engine. "Um just to be clear, the Reds want to Rev stuff right?"

"No Caboose." Wash said in a clearly agitated tone.. "But I bet the guy who told Sarge, 'I will kill you and your team' will explain it to you again." Wash said mimicking Tucker's voice.

"Dude seriously? Just… listen to me on this." Wash would give Tucker two minutes until he had to start running again. "So the Red's want to kill us because Wash killed Donut, right?"

"Agent Washington killed Donut again!" Caboose said with clear panic in his voice at thinking his friend was dead.

"No Caboose! Donut is not dead!" Tucker quickly stopped Caboose from going of track.

"Yes he is." Wash said quickly which only made Tucker even angrier.

"See," Caboose looked at Wash and then back to Tucker. "Donut is dead! Church said it so it must be true!"

"God Dammit! Caboose you were there when Donut woke up." Tucker yelled at the top of his lungs which made him pant a little.

"Oh, right… I forgot." Caboose said returning to a calm state of mind.

"See here is the crazy thing." Wash said now in his slightly sarcastic tone. "How could Donut be alive if I," Wash motioned to himself. "Killed him and dragged his dead body around?"

"Dude seriously stop talking to me like I'm a kid." Tucker said in tone the exact opposite of Wash's "And he is alive because Junior and Doc brought him back to life!"

"Yeah and then Lopez, Donut and Doc went on an epic journey fighting Robots, Monsters and Crime lords, than they made a team of superhunters along the way to fight those things." Caboose said thinking about all the epic stuff Donut must be doing right now.

Wash interpreted this to be Caboose trying to be sarcastic. "See look, even Caboose doesn't believe you." Wash tried to end this conversation but Tucker refused to end this point.

"Caboose saw Dount being brought back to life and that's why the Reds haven't attack in a week." Tucker through his hands in the air. "Their probably having some huge party or something… red related." Wash would have punched Tucker but he restrained himself.

"There not attacking because Grif is still unconscious from using the speed enchantment and they are trying to create a less harmful version for each of them to use." Wash had only done a few recons of the red base when Tucker was sleeping, and from what he could tell the reds where staying inside their base. But he never heard any celebrations or anything like that.

"Dude I'm telling you right now that Donut is alive." Tucker's minutes were up and Wash started to point his rifle. Tucker saw what Wash was doing and quickly took a few steps back. "Wash, hey stop it!" Wash fired a round right past Tucker who knew the routine and started to run around the base. "I fucking hate you!" Tucker yelled as he ran past the waterfall and towards the river.

"Hey Church?" Wash sighed as he turned to look at Caboose. "Um can I have some more pizza?" Over the week Wash had found out that Caboose was just confused that Wash was wearing the same color armor as Church, and that was why Caboose kept on calling Wash, Church.

"Well that depends," Wash said in a kind enough tone. "How are the flags?" Caboose looked back at the base and then back at Wash. "Because when I go over to inspect, there better be someone standing at attention."

"And then that someone gets more pizza?" Caboose asked in a happy tone.

Wash sighed silently. "Yes Caboose. Yes he will." Caboose quickly ran into the base and Wash looked over to the other side of Blue base and after a minute didn't see Tucker round the corner. "Tucker!" Wash yelled and started to walk around Blue base the same way Tucker had ran.

"Wash." Tucker used the radio in his helmet to talk to Wash. "Stop doing whatever it is you're doing right now." Wash continued to walk around the base and started to walk up to the river.

"And why is that Tucker-" Wash stopped as he had found Tucker and why he hadn't finished his lap. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." Wash said as something resembling a black werewolf that was originally standing in front of Tucker was now charging right at Wash.

(-0-) Outer Vrale

"All right now it's just depressing." All of team RWBY agreed with Yang. Vrale had not aged well. Most of the buildings were collapsed from time but the ones that were still standing had claw marks or bullet holes in them.

"I guess the idea of the Grimm wiping out Vrale isn't so hard to imagine now." Weiss said mostly to herself. She had known that Vrale was one of the first places that Dust was forged as a weapon for humanity to use and that made it one of the first safe havens for humans and Faunus. But now it was just ruins…

Blake tried to ignore the destruction by focusing on the White Fang. "I still don't see any clues of this being a white fang hideout." Blake said looking down a few allay ways or into the remains of the buildings and only seeing rubble.

"But if the White Fang aren't here then wouldn't there be a ton of Grimm here?" Ruby asked looking at Yang who had the same confused look on her face as Ruby. Then she realized that Ruby was asking her specifically.

"Why are you asking me?" Yang looked back at Ruby.

"Well you're the one that was looking over the books Yang." Ruby said as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't mean she has book smarts Ruby." Weiss said and Yang gave an angry look at Weiss who started to regret saying anything.

"You got something to say Weiss!" Yang dared Weiss who started to back away a little. Ruby glanced back at the other two teams trailing behind them, as she was afraid that she may need to stop another fight between her teammates in front of team CFVY, again. Luckily Blake moved between the two girls.

"Girls," Blake said starting to put a hand on each of the girls shoulder. "Please don't start fighting again and Ruby for future reference. If you have any questions just ask me." She said it with a calmness that anyone watching wouldn't have guessed that she almost killed Ruby for some fish the night before.

Weiss only sighed and looked away, Yang however beamed as put her arm over Blake's shoulder. "Aw, but then what am I going to do if Ruby doesn't come to me for sisterly advise?" Yang asked innocently.

"Well you could try writing some stuff you see down for your paper." Ruby said just as much innocents as Yang, but got a blank look from Yang that made both Weiss and Blake forget the destruction they were walking through.

As the 4 continued to walk through out the streets with team CFVY and team JNPR following behind. They walked around the outer limits of Vrale until the sun was now at its highest point. They had walked around most of the outer city but the buildings that they found were mostly destroyed or looked too unstable to stay in.

The 12 hunters ended up splitting up near the entrance of Vrale as Coco made it to clear that they find shelter before nightfall. Each team spilt up in to their normal teams of 4 and each team would divide the load. Team CFVY would take the groups food, Team JNPR would take the camping supplies, and team RWBY would carry the personals. Or more specifically Yang would carry her work.

Each team was given a short range radio to contact each other if necessary. However Ruby was a little less than happy that they did split up and the rest of team RWBY soon had the same reaction when they got closer to the center of Vrale.

As the outer part of the city was destroyed the inner city was mostly still intact however the skeletons made it hard to walk forward. Almost every building had a skeleton clawed, crushed, or just lying there. All of them were clearly ancient but the red that was around them showed they origin of their death.

"I guess they fled here when the outer defense failed." Blake said as Ruby tried to keep away from the bodies. Yang put an arm over Ruby protectively and this time Ruby didn't push it off. "But their fears lead the Grimm right to them." Blake finished ominously.

"Yeah…" Weiss said as she was looking ahead and saw what looked like a huge opening from the streets. She had tried to just focus on their mission of finding a place to camp. "Hey I think we found our camping spot." Weiss and Blake started to run down the street towards the huge area.

"All right," Ruby pulled out her radio and started to turn some dials and knobs on the radio, she couldn't find an active line so she just decided to guess the frequency everyone else was on. "This is team RWBY we think we found a good-" Yang quickly put a hand over Ruby's mouth and forced her down. Ruby looked at Yang with confusion, but then saw Weiss and Blake now knelling down as well.

After realizing that something was in the area Ruby nodded at Yang who let go of her and both sisters quietly ran up to the other two and soon they had taken cover behind parts of a destroyed building. As Ruby looked out she soon realized that this was probably the central plaza of Vrale. She could see a fountain in the center of the plaza just like the one in Vale only smaller. In fact the whole area looked just like the central plaza in Vale except for 2 things.

The first was the amount of destruction in the plaza. Same as the streets the plaza was painted red, however there was a lack of bodies that filled the plaza. The other difference was two people in the center of the plaza.

One was someone in grey and orange armor moving a body and complaining about it. The other person was in black and green just standing there ignoring the other man's complaints; he held what looked like a huge gun in his hands and looked down one of the other streets leading into the plaza. It looked like neither of them heard team RWBY.

Ruby looked back at Blake asking her a silent question. Blake shook her head. "These aren't the White Fang." Weiss continue to look at the two as Yang put her backpack on the ground and continued to watch the two. Weiss started to pull out her weapon and checked to make sure that her dust was loaded.

"But they aren't supposed to be here." Weiss kept her voice quite but no it had a low tone. "Coco told us that Ozpin was sending the 12 of us here 1st to scout out Vrale." Weiss glanced at the Blake and Ruby. "No other hunters are supposed to be here. So they could easily be White fang solders with different uniforms."

Blake would have said something but Weiss had a point. 'I left the White fang a while ago…' Blake silently scolded herself. 'I don't even know what the White Fang are doing helping some low life criminal, much less any new costumes.' Before Blake could go any deeper into thought Yang started to speak.

"Weiss," Yang said still looking over the cracked wall but directing her voice over to Weiss. "I think they are supposed to be here." Ruby gave a quizzical look her sister. She eventually realized that she needs to explain so she ducked back down. "The weapon that green man has look military grade." Yang explained quietly. "I don't think the White Fang would have weapons of that kind, they could be some kind of…" Yang tried to think of the right word. "Secret Military group that found out that Vrale had a lack of Grimm and was sent here, just like us."

"It could be that his custom weapons just look military grade." Weiss said still in her low tone closing the dust chamber. "And we have no reason to believe that, other than their weapons look cool." Ruby agreed that they did indeed look cool but she needed to stop Weiss before anything bad happened.

"Weiss stop." Ruby said still in a quiet tone. She looked at her whole team, "First we need to find out who they are and why they're here. Then we go from there." Both Yang and Blake gave a looks that told Ruby that they would follow her lead. Weiss eventually sighed as she knew she was over ruled and she turned her attention away from the plaza to look at Ruby.

"All right," Yang put on her confident smile. "What's the-" Yang was cut off as the 4 huntresses heard one of the men yell. Quickly all of team RWBY turned back to look around the destroyed building.

"Dammit!" the green man yelled as he ran down one of the other roads with the orange one right behind him. Team RWBY looked in the direction the men were going and they could see a green flare high in the air that went against the clear blue sky.

"Um…" Yang looked at the guys quickly running to the origin of flare. "So do we-"

"After them!" Ruby bolted after them but she felt a strong pull on her hood keeping her in place. Ruby looked behind her and saw ice holding down the end of her hood. "Weiss!"

"Hold on." Weiss said and eventually waited until Ruby stopped running in place. Ruby eventually stopped and pouted at Weiss.

"I thought you were on my side on this one." Ruby said through her sulking face. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"I am on your side." Weiss said in her calm tone as Yang slashed the ice. "But if we follow them they may bring us right to their base or others like them." Ruby's eyes widened at what Weiss' words. "And we can find out why they are here."

"Or at least what they were doing here." Blake started to walk out in the plaza and saw a pile of old bodies that the orange one was moving around. "But we should try to call the others." Blake looked at Ruby who stood there with a blank look on her face.

Ruby was still holding onto the radio and after a few second she realized what Blake meant and started trying to figure out the dials she eventually found another active frequency. "Hello this is team RWBY-" Ruby started to speak in the radio but was cut off by a voice on the other line.

"YOUR GIVING US THE BIRD!" a loud male voice yelled over the radio making all team RWBY jump back in surprise. Blake reflexively covered her cat ears that were still hidden under her bow from any more loud shouts.

"Grif be serious here!" another male voice said from the radio. All the girls raised an eyebrow at the radio and to each other confused on who they were listening to. "Caboose what are you talking about?" the other male voice asked a lot more calm then this Grif guy. Ruby felt like she had just busted into one of Ms. Goodwitch's lectures.

"Um I don't think," Ruby started to say into the radio. Yang quickly put a hand over Ruby's mouth as Weiss had a look off shock on her face at the fact that Ruby just talked over a clearly active line. Ruby felt like she had both made a prank call on someone and invaded a private conversation.

"Wait who-" The voice that belonged to this Grif said as he clearly heard Ruby over the radio. Luckily another person on the line cut right before Grif could ask his question.

"Well I didn't give anyone a bird," Another voice that team RWBY guessed was this Caboose said over the radio. "But Church told me to let you know not to go outside… because of a bird… or wolf… I think." There was a long pause over the radio and in the plaza.

"Caboose…" Grif said breaking the silence. "Who at blue base right now?" Another long pause went over the radio. Weiss glanced at Ruby who was starting to silently shake.

"Um… Church, Tucker and Wolfy… wait no Wolfy just exploded... I think." Caboose said over the radio as Weiss looked at her team with a clear look of confusion. Blake had recovered from the shock of Grif's yell and she was now carefully listening to the radio she figured these people must work with those other 2 men. Meanwhile Yang had raised an eyebrow at the voices as Weiss stood with her arms cross.

"So only… males." The other male voice said slowly. Ruby bit her lip and looked at her team in a clear confusion on what to do. The unknown people had defiantly heard her.

'Were going to get busted!' Ruby screamed in her head.

"Well no mail man today but it is a Sunday-"

"Hey is there anyone else on the line?" Grif yelled over the radio. Ruby started to flail her free arm in panic but luckily couldn't scream thanks to Yang still covering Ruby's mouth.

"That's if we were making a phone call." The other voice said in a slight annoying tone that made Blake's cat ears twitch.

"Dude seriously I swear I heard something over the radio." Grif grumbled. Ruby pushed the still active radio towards Blake who still had her eyes closed and was trying to identify certain things about the people that where talking and the area they were in. Ruby quickly gave the radio to Weiss.

Weiss was about to turn of the radio when suddenly a loud crash sounded over the radio making Weiss stop just before turning it off. "Oh hey Tucker." Caboose said in a slightly higher pitch voice.

"Caboose did you call… red base yet?" Someone, Tucker said like he was out of breath.

"It's a little staticly. You know how phone calls work-"

"Sarge, Grif, Lopez, Donut, Simmons, anyone?" Tucker yelled with a little less panting in his voice.

"Hey Tucker?" Grif started to ask Tucker over the radio. "Is there anyone else in Blue base? Any girls perhaps?" Ruby took a few steps back as everyone else stood in a mini circle around the radio. Ruby knew that they knew that they were on the line.

After a pause of team RWBY looking at the radio then each other Tucker suddenly broke out laughing. "Not unless you call Wash's new 'friend'." Tucker said a little sarcastically. Yang raised an eyebrow but started to grin at the joke.

"His name is Wolfy." Caboose said a little too quiet for Ruby to hear.

Ruby mouthed to Weiss. 'What did he say?' To which Weiss made a SHHH motion.

"Caboose shut up!" Tucker yelled a little farther from the mic. "Anyway, Wash told Caboose to tell you not to go outside your base right now." Weiss tried to recall if there were any bases in this area that this radio signal could be coming from. But she couldn't remember anything about bases nearby. Much less a Blue base.

"Why?" Grif said in an angry tone. "We can go out of our base anytime we want!" Grif said in a more demanding voice and team RWBY could here Grif run away from the radio. Yang held back a full blown laugh at this Grif guys' stupidity

"Did he just-" Tucker asked clearly holding back his own laugh.

"Run out of the base." The other male voice said with a sigh. "But anyway how's stuff going on with Wash?"

"Well for most of the week he has been a lot like Sarge," Tucker said just before laughing a little more. "But now his stuck fighting some gigantic black and white werewolf thing." Blake had perked up at that part. Yang did more than perk up.

"Sounds like they have a bad case of the Beowolfs." Yang said out loud. Both Weiss and Ruby looked at Yang like she had just punched Ozpin. In the face. Twice. Blake only sighed as all the voices on the radio went dead silent. Blake reached over to the radio that Weiss was still holding.

"Hello." Blake said in a quick and stern tone into the radio. "I suggest you try to cut off the head of your Beowolf problem because there will be more." Blake then quickly slashed the radio in half; effectively ending their end of the conversation with the strangers. Blake looked back at her teammates as she put away her weapon.

"Those cost a lot you know." Weiss said with a little quiver in her voice.

"Sorry I panicked." Blake said in a calm tone as she started to move in the direction of the Green Flare that was now leaving a green like trail in the sky. "But we should move quick if we want to catch up with those 2 mystery men."

"Just for the record-" Yang was about to say something but the other members of team RWBY had already started to run through the streets of Vrale. "Oh come on! I'M SORRY!" Yang reached for her backpack and bolted after her teammates.

'Grif, Tucker, Caboose, Church, Sarge, Wash, and Simmons.' Blake repeated those names in her mind as they ran down the streets of Vrale.

(-0-) Valhalla-Red Base

"I did it!" Sarge yelled as he ran out of Red base's basement. Simmons had finished reading a section of the book History of Hunters and placed it down in his room and walked in to the center of Red base knowing the drill.

Soon Sarge ran into the same room and stopped when he saw Simmons. "Hello sir." Simmons said with a note of tiredness that Sarge instantly ignored.

"Simmons I did it!" Sarge said with his normal gruffness.

"What kill every last Blue in the universe?" Simmons said sarcastically which was again ignored.

"No… well yes… eventually. But not this it!" Sarge yelled as he ran down to the hologram room and Simmons sighed as he followed. After walking into the room and not noticing anything until he realized what program Sarge was running.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Simmons looked at literally a million Metas in the Hologram room all killing each other. Sarge let out a laugh as Simmons ran out of the room in fear.

"Simmons," Sarge saw Simmons standing out of the hologram room. "What are you doing? Come here." Sarge then turned to the battle as the Meta holograms continued to fight.

"Sir, out of respect for the Red army and my life, I am going to have to ask you to come over here." Simmons said now wide awake and terrified.

"Simmons stop fooling around and get over here." Sarge yelled and slowly Simmons walked next to Sarge. "So here is my plan Simmons." Sarge ducked a grenade. "See if I kill the Meta that kills all the other Metas then I will have by default get his kill streak of a million Metas."

"Sir," Simmons looked at the battle then back at Sarge. "While I will say that is a good way to get your spirits up-" Sarge quickly turned to Simmons.

"When were my spirits down?" Sarge asked Simmons with a voice of pure business which threw Simmons off slightly.

"What?" Simmons said in clear confusion.

"You just said that my spirits were down. When were my spirits down?" Sarge asked again.

"Yeah." Donut said seemingly coming out of nowhere. "What do you mean his spirits were down?"

"Shut up Donut!" Simmons quickly turned to look at Sarge. "When we got back you were thinking that we were cannon fodder." Simmons said only to get silence from Sarge.

"I do not recall saying that." Sarge said looking back at the now a hundred-thousand Metas in the room.

"Sarge, you can't just-" before Simmons could finish they heard a noise from down the hallway. Soon following the voice was Grif.

"Hey guys…" Grif said holding his head.

"Well look who decided to finally wake up." Simmons said as Sarge turned to look at Grif and then turned back to watch the Metas battle. He silently cursed as he felt his great day was coming to an end.

"Man I feel horrible. What happened?" Grif asked slowly still holding his head and started to walk towards the red blurs in his vision.

"You blacked out from using your enhancement." Simmons said walking away from Grif to tease him. Then Sarge ducked as another grenade launched over him and hit Grif. Grif landed in the hallway steaming and very angry.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Grif yelled out from the hallway. Sarge, Simmons and Donut looked out into the hall to see a steaming but still living Grif.

"Darn." Sarge said as he looked back at the Metas "Come on you Hologram bleaches! Or bleach I guess."

Grif slowly picked himself up. "What the hell just hit me?" Simmons just shook his head looking at Grif.

"Well that's one way to take a hard one to the chest." Donut said as Grif stood up and then realized who just spoke.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Grif ran over to Donut. "Donut your alive?" How? When?" then Grif looked over to Simmons. "Simmons, how long was I asleep?" Then another thought popped into his head. "Am I dead?"

"I can hope so…" Sarge said mostly to himself.

"About a week." Simmons replied in a calm tone. Grif almost had a stroke.

"A week! How have we not been killed by that crazy freelancer yet!" Then Grif remembered Sarge. "And how come Sarge didn't kill me when I was asleep!" Then he turned back to Donut. "And how are you alive!"

"And why isn't the Red flag in Red base?" Sarge said looking back at Grif. "Oh wait I remember, someone wasn't watching it."

"Sarge I normally would just take your lecture and a possible beat down later." Grif said now fully awake and strangely focused. "But I think my 3 questions out way your 1 rhetorical question." Sarge grumbled and was about to punch Grif until Simmons jumped in.

"While I can't answer for the why Wash hasn't killed us yet." Simmons said in a slightly quicker voice. "Sarge didn't kill you because I said we should remove the speed enhancement while you were awake." Grif was about to ask why just then a sharp pain hit Grif in his spine.

"Got It!" Donut said walking around Grif and giving the enhancement to Simmons.

"WHAT THE DONUTS DONUT!" Grif almost fell to one knee from the pain. "And how are you alive?" Sarge turned back to the battle as he didn't want to hear the complicated techno talk, but he silently hoped that Grif would die from the pain.

"Well that depends on your definition of alive." Donut said with his usual charisma.

"What are you like a Zombie or something?" Grif said joking.

"Well more like a hologram or something." Simmons said and got a confused look from Grif. "Well see Sarge made me boost the hologram room's ability so it can support more holograms for Sarge to fight."

"And you made Donut into a Hologram because?" Grif looked at Simmons then back to Donut.

"I make a great nurse!" Donut said in a happy tone.

"Yeah," Simmons said ducking another grenade. "I made a special hologram program that takes the memory of a person and produces a hologram of them in the way you remember them to be." Simmons explained in his usual nerd way.

"I'm also make a great ultimate Frisbee player." Donut said still in his happy tone. "I could go pro at any arm sport out there."

Grif looked at Donut then Simmons. "Isn't making an artificial version of a human being, copied from your memory like against the law or something?" Grif asked rubbing his head swearing he heard something like that before.

"I don't know! I was just tired of fixing up Sarge after he committed to his new 'routine'." Simmons said and Grif nodded at his friends' laziness.

"What's Sarge's new routine?" Grif asked and Sarge took this moment to jump back in as the techno talk was over.

"I'm glad you asked." Sarge pushed Simmons out of the way. "First, get Simmons to fit the hologram room. Second, train in the hologram room. Third, sleep in the hologram room. Forth, repeat steps 2 and 3 until I can complete step 5." Sarge then paused dramatically.

"What is step 5?" Grif said boringly.

"Kill agent Washington… and you know every other blue." When Sarge finished explaining his routine Grif only sighed.

"Listen Sarge," Grif started to hear Sarge growl at him but continued talking anyway. "I have been in this army for about 8 or so years now and listened to literally enough plans that we could do a PSA about it. But this routine is just going to get you killed." Grif then realized that what that would mean. "Then we would have to deal with the blues with just the 2 of us!"

Sarge was about to punch Grif when the sound of fighting ended and the reds looked down to see only one Meta standing in the center of the Hologram room.

"Out of the way! I have to secure my kills!" Sarge rushed down the steps to the last Meta hologram. Grif looked at the rest of the arena and finally noticed all the Metas lying dead on the floor.

"So Sarge has been fighting Metas the whole time?" Grif asked as Sarge ran at the stationary Meta. "and it doesn't do anything?"

"Yep." Donut replied as Sarge started to punch the Meta hologram and shoot it a few times.

"I made the holograms so they don't attack Sarge directly. So you know they don't kill him but he still get hurt from pushing himself." Simmons explained looking down at the Meta who was now looking back up at them.

"Hey so Simmons…" Grif started to ask as he saw the Meta pull out its weapon and start to walk forward. "Did you also program for it not to attack us?" The Meta loaded his weapon ignoring Sarge who was still shooting and hitting it with his shotgun.

"Well… no." Simmons said as he was about to turn to Grif but saw him run out of the Hologram room with speed that rivaled his speed enhancement.

"Don't worry Simmons," Donut said in a reassuring tone as the Meta started to walk up the stairs towards Simmons. "I'm sure that I can patch up any holes-". Simmons bolted out of the Hologram room and soon found Grif at the center of red base.

"Just… to… be… sure…" Grif started to ask gasping. "You didn't… make it… so they can… get out of the… hologram room right?"

"I'm not stupid… Grif." Simmons took a second to look at Grif. "Well… I don't think… they can."

"Yeah… I'm going to sleep outside," Grif started to walk towards one of the exits. "Call me when you die from Sarge's routine."

"You can't leave," Simmons said in a slight panic. "What if the Blues attack?" Grif stopped to look back at Simmons.

"Well if Wash didn't attack in a week… then he probably just killed Tucker and Caboose and left the valley." Grif said in slightly dark tone. "I mean have you even seen Wash for a week or any blues for that matter have you?"

Simmons was about to say that that was stupid but Grif had a point. He saw Wash kill Donut and Lopez just so he could be free from prison life. Wash kept him alive just so he could kill Sarge, Tucker, Grif and Caboose to get a memory unit. What made Wash any better from that now?

Just before Grif could walk out of Red base, the Red base long range radio started to go off. "Hello?" A familiar voice yelled over the radio. Grif let out a sigh. "Hello? Red base? Reds! I need to talk to you!" Caboose continued to yell over the radio.

Simmons who was closest to the radio activated the speaker so he could respond. "Um… hi Caboose…"

"Simmons!" Caboose said a little excitedly. "It is good to hear from you! How is your life right now?" Caboose said a lot more calmly then before. Grif groaned and went over towards the radio.

"Caboose what do you want?" Grif asked in a bad attempt to sound threatening. Simmons was a little sad at the fact that he would never be able to tell anyone about what an awesome book he had read for the past 5 days.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you that Church gives you the Bird." Caboose said in a childish tone. Grif was slightly angry at the world from the second he set foot back in the waking world, and he need to vent.

"He Did What!" Grif yelled in the Radio.

Caboose took this yell as a meaning that he should yell back. "HE SAID THAT RED BASE IS GETTING A BIG BIRD!" Grif took a deep breath to yell right back but just when he did.

"Hello this is team RWBY-"

"YOUR GIVING US THE BIRD!" Grif 'gave the bird' to the radio as Simmons figured he needed to stop Grif from making things worse.

"Grif be serious here!" Simmons pulled Grif away from the radio. Simmons calmed himself "Caboose what are you talking about-"

"Um, I, Don't, Think," A clearly feminine voice said over the radio. Both Grif and Simmons quickly stopped and looked at each other in slight shock.

"Wait who-" Grif started to say but it looked like Caboose didn't hear the other voice as he continued to talk like nothing happened.

"Well I didn't give anyone a bird," Caboose continued to talk in his 'normal' voice. "But Church told me to let you know not to go outside… because of a bird… or wolf… I think." Grif looked at Simmons.

Simmons didn't give a response. Grif thought it was because he was scared of being monitored again. In reality he was scared at hearing a girl's voice. "Caboose…" Grif said eventually trying to think of the right words for Caboose to understand. "Who at blue base right now?"

Simmons threw his hands in the air silently letting Grif know he is an idiot. After Grif gave Simmons the bird Caboose responded. "Uh… Church, Tucker and Wolfy… wait no Wolfy just exploded... I think."

Simmons walked up back up to the radio. "So only… males." Grif threw his hands in the air and glad Donut was only a hologram stuck in their basement.

"Well no mail man today but it is a Sunday-" Grif was still had a little anger left in him and Grif quickly took Simmons spot near the radio.

"Hey is there anyone else on the line!" Grif tried again to sound intimidating again to get the other person on the radio to talk

.

"That's if we were making a phone call." Simmons said in his normal nerdy tone. Grif turned to look at Simmons. Simmons quickly took a few steps back.

"Dude seriously I swear I heard something over the radio." Grif glared at Simmons. 'For being the smartest solder in the Red army he sure is-'. Grif started to say but a loud crash made both red solders look back at the radio.

"Oh hey Tucker." Caboose said in a slightly higher pitch voice.

"Caboose did you call… red base yet?" Tucker said out of breath. Grif could guess why pour working soul.

"It's a little static. You know how phone calls work-"

"Sarge, Grif, Lopez, Donut, Simmons, anyone?" Tucker yelled with a little less panting in his voice. Grif was closer to the radio and he knew that Tucker would never be able to avoid talking in he was around a girl.

"Hey Tucker?" Grif started to ask Tucker over the radio. "Is there anyone else in Blue base? Any girls perhaps?" Simmons while still listening was silently complaining that Tucker put Simmons under dead Donut in list of people to talk to at Red base.

After a few seconds Tucker laughed. "Not unless you count Wash's new 'friend'." Tucker said a little sarcastically. Grif grumbled so they were being spied on again first Vic now some mystery woman.

"His name is Wolfy." Caboose said quietly as Simmons recovered from his slight social breakdown.

"Caboose shut up!" Tucker yelled a little farther from the mic. "Anyway, Wash told Caboose to tell you not to go outside your base right now." Tucker said a little calmer now. Unfortunately Grif was not calm and Simmons could still see it.

But before Simmons could do anything. "Why?" Grif said in an angry tone. "We can go out our base anytime we want!" He said in a more angry voice and with that Grif stormed out of Red base.

Simmons looked in the direction that Grif took and looked back at the radio. "Did he just-" Tucker asked clearly holding back a laugh.

"Run out of the base." Simmons said with a sigh. 'Focus on non-work stuff,' Simmons thought for the millionth time. "But anyway how's stuff going on with Wash?"

"Well for most of the week he has been a lot like Sarge," Tucker said just before laughing a little more. "But now his stuck fighting some gigantic black and white werewolf thing." Simmons was slightly shocked he thought the Blues had just found a pack wolfs and Wash was fighting them.

But a black and white werewolf thing, Simmons had heard of that before. "Sounds like they have a case of the Beowolfs." A different female voice said very clearly over the radio. Everyone fell silent, even Caboose.

Simmons was about to say something when another female voice cut him off. "Hello." The new voice said quickly and in a sternly tone. "I suggest you try to cut off the head of your Beowolf problem because there will be more." Then pure silence.

"Simmons?" Tucker said eventually in a clearly shocked voice. "Who were those two?" Simmons was quickly thinking.

"Beowolf…" Simmons had a light bulb go off over his head. "She said Beowolf!" Simmons yelled into the radio as his mind went into overdrive.

"She was also a female!" Tucker yelled back into the radio.

"And there was two other girls before that one!" Caboose yelled not helping Simmons' train of thought.

"Tucker!" Simmons yelled stopping Tucker from making any more crazy talk about girls. Simmons hates Girl talk. "The creature Wash is fighting how tall is it?"

"Like… over 7 feet tall I guess?" Tucker said a little questioningly. Simmons tried to remember what the traits of a Beowolf were from the History of Hunters book. Eventually Simmons realized that the female was right.

"Tucker, you need to help Wash by keeping the Beowolf off balance!" Simmons could hear Tucker grown. "Beowolfs are very agile types of Grimm, they aren't built to handle changes in their weight!" Simmons said a little excitedly and mixed with fear.

"But I'm sure Wash can handle it." Tucker grumbled a little then groaned. "Fine!" Simmons could hear Tucker activate his energy sword and could hear him walk off.

Simmons sat down on the floor. 'Grimm are real.' Simmons had only found out about Grimm from the History of Hunters book. And Simmons just figured the History of Hunters was from a rip-off of D&D, but now...

Just then a Voice came over the radio. "Donut…" Caboose's voice said over the radio. "Are you there?" Simmons sighed and stood up to talk into the radio.

"Caboose…" Simmons was a little confused at the fact that caboose was asking for Donut. "Didn't Wash or Tucker tell you about what happened to Donut?"

There was another pause as it was clear that Caboose was thinking over the past few days. "You guys want to Rev an engine, because of Donut killing agent Washington." Caboose continued to talk as Simmons raised an eyebrow. "But the baseball vampire and Doc woke Donut back up from the battle."

"Uh…"

"And now Donut, Doc and Lopez are going on mystical adventures!" Caboose yelled very energetically.

"Uh… Caboose, you don't know what happened to Donut do you?" Simmons asked a little curiously. After a long pause Simmons sighed. "Ok Caboose, I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this. But Donut is dead."

Simmons expected to hear Caboose at the very least cry. But then Simmons almost fell onto the ground from Caboose's single response. "No-"

"Simmons!" Sarge yelled from deeper in Red base. Simmons quickly turned off the radio and ran towards Sarge's voice. "Ah, there you are Simmons."

"H-hi." Simmons mentally slapped himself for that response. "I mean Hello Sir." Simmons tried to stand at attention. Sarge still holding his Shotgun looked at Simmons standing at attention. It was clear he was worried about something.

"Simmons." Sarge paused dramatically and after a few seconds Simmons realized he needed to respond.

"Yes… Sir?" Simmons held his breath. 'If Sarge found out I was talking to the Blues I'm done for.'

"Where's Grif?" Sarge walked past Simmons looking around the main room. "I thought you were going to get him to complete the Sarge's routine."

"Well… See… Grif…" Simmons tried to think of what to say about Grif and leave out the radio call with the Blues and the girls. Just then Grif calmly walked back into Red base not even trying to hide himself from Sarge.

"GRIF!" Sarge directed all his attention to the slacker. "THE FIRST THING YOU DO-"

"shut up!" Grif yelled in his loudest whisper which only made Sarge want to yell more. Luckily Simmons was more curious about what Grif had seen outside to make the Blues call about not going outside.

"Grif." Simmons said in a mildly low voice. "What was outside?"

"Outside!" Sarge said still yelling but now with a touch of sarcasm. "Water, Dirt, 3 blues," Sarge loaded his Shotgun still looking at Grif. "And soon one hole in the ground."

"Actually there is already a hole in the ground."

"Wait really?" Simmons asked in slight confusion.

"Yep, I think the raven dug up Donut and eat his body." Grif said calmly then remembering what else he saw outside.

"Those dirty Blues." Sarge started to walk out of Red base. "But I guess with agent Washington in charge we need to expect anyth-"

 **CAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW**

Sarge and Simmons' hearts stopped for a few seconds at the noise they just heard. "And that is why we shouldn't go outside." Grif started to walk towards the hologram room. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to skip to step 3 of Sarge's routine… and go at it for a few months."

(-0-) Eastern Vrale

Team JNPR was given the task of looking around the eastern part of Vrale and it was mostly pointless from Jaune's point of view. They had walked around their assigned area and only found destroyed buildings and a few skeletons. The skeletons made Jaune uneasy but he walked with as much bravado that he could as he was walking point for his team.

Ren was following behind Jaune and was telling him that they should be looking for any possible Grimm in the area. Pyrrha was behind Ren still carrying the camp pack and she now had her shield and lance in case of a Grimm attacked. Nora followed a little behind Pyrrha with her grenade launcher out. But instead of holding it normally she now was using it as a surface to draw something out on a piece of paper.

"Oh, come on Ren." Jaune said with a little laugh. "We haven't run into any Grimm this whole trip. Well besides the ones that Nora and Weiss killed but other than that, nothing." Nora nodded at Jaune's agreement that she killed those Grimm, as she still worked on her drawing.

"That just means that something strange is going on." Ren said with his normal calmness. Jaune sighed but couldn't think of a reason that Ren would be wrong so he didn't openly argue.

After a few minutes of awkward silence between the group Pyrrha eventually slowed down just enough so she was walking next to Nora. Pyrrha didn't want to hold any grudges against her fellow teammate and thought she could have helped Nora with whatever she was working on.

But after looking over the smaller girl's work Pyrrha gave a look of confusion. "Nora?" Pyrrha asked in a curious tone Nora who looked up at Pyrrha.

"Yes?" Nora asked in the same tone not looking up.

"What are you drawing?" The best she could figure it was a tree.

"Oh, I'm drawing a map of Vrale." Nora gave it to Pyrrha who looked at it with the idea of a map in mind. "Yang asked me to make one for her, pretty good right?" Pyrrha nodded as she looked at it. In truth it looked like the roads that team JNPR walked down but the way Nora had draw it made the paper look to small for a full map of Vrale to fit on it.

"Well I'm sure Yang will appreciate it." Pyrrha gave the 'map' back to Nora who went back to scribbling on it. "I actually wanted to ask you a question." Pyrrha asked in a low tone glancing at the boys who were a few paces ahead of them.

Nora's eyes widened, she directed her full attention at Pyrrha thinking that they were going to have an honest girl to girl talk. "Ask." Nora said quickly.

"Well is it me or does Jaune and Ren seem to be…'clashing' with each other?" As Pyrrha asked Jaune looked back at his team but quickly looked forward as Ren was looking forward. Ren raised an eye brow but didn't say anything.

"Oh that's probably because of the whole," Nora made a calm and cool face. "Male bravado, thing." Pyrrha always remembered Ren acting that way ever since team JNPR was first formed but Jaune never seemed affected by it. Nora noticed Pyrrha's expression and could only smile at the huntress. "You don't really hang out with other guys do you?" Nora asked innocently.

"Well…" Pyrrha had battled and trained against guys before. But she never really 'hanged out' with any before. "…I suppose not." Nora made a tisk tisk sound.

"Well see," Nora moved a little closer to Pyrrha. "Guys tend to think that they are better than the other guys around them." Pyrrha nodded. "And they will think it even if they don't know their thinking it, and every time they try to show some form of test or challenge to another person."

"Like when you said that you killed the most Grimm, or when Yang said that she could beat Yatsuhashi in arm wrestling, or like when Weiss-" Pyrrha was cut off when Nora put a hand over her mouth to get her to stop.

"Those are… right." Nora said with the clear imprecation that Pyrrha was wrong. "But instead of using girls as examples, think of a boy doing those things." Nora said as Pyrrha tried to think up another example.

"Like… when Jaune wasn't able to lift your hammer," She was on the right track. "And he had to get help from you and Ren?" Nora smiled.

"I have taught you well," Nora said as she the group started to enter an area with more stable looking buildings that showed they were getting closer to the center of Vrale. "Yeah, as long as there are men in the world, they are going to be trying to see who has the biggest- Oh." Nora was cut off as team JNPR saw a green flare go up in the sky.

Jaune stopped and looked at the flare and tried to figure out what it meant. It came from the area that team CFVY went to look. But could the flare have come from them? But they would have used the radios right?

Jaune looked at his radio and realized he didn't turn it on. After mentally slapping his forehead he started to turn it on when Ren slammed into him. "OW!" Jaune hit the ground and a little pain returned to his back. Jaune was about to ask what that was for when he heard Nora cry out.

Nora was shot in her upper leg and another shot hit her shoulder. Her aura had protected her but she was caught off guard so her Aura couldn't fully protect her. Jaune soon realized that the same thing almost happened to him if Ren hadn't tackled him to the ground. Quickly Ren helped Jaune up as Pyrrha quickly turned back the way they came.

"I don't see anything behind us!" Pyrrha shouted as she now had her weapon out in its rifle from and she had it pointed down the way they came. Jaune pulled out his weapons and looked down the way they were going, only buildings and bodies, what was this?

It's not Grimm, Grimm don't shoot so accurately so what was-. "Look out!" Ren yelled, stopping Jaune's train of thought. Ren grabbed Jaune's hood and pulled him back as more shots fired right where he was standing. This time however Ren could tell where the shots came from. "The shots are coming from the roof tops!" Ren yelled as Jaune almost fell but quickly stopped himself.

Jaune quickly took charge of the situation. Ren and Pyrrha had both their weapons out and were firing at their unseen attackers. None of the shots hit their target and the attackers focused on the Pyrrha and Ren. Pyrrha had dropped his backpack next to Nora, who was slowly getting up, but was mostly trying to stop the bleeding in her shoulder and leg. They were stuck in an open road with no cover and surrounded by old buildings, and Jaune's back was now hurting again.

"Wait…" A lightbulb went off in Jaune's head. He quickly looked around Nora and saw what he was searching for. Now his back really started to hurt. "Guys get ready!" Jaune bolted towards Nora before his teammates could say anything.

Jaune felt at least 4 shots hit him but Jaune had now called on all of his Aura to make a full body shield. Jaune jumped over Nora and rolled grapping Nora's weapon still in its grenade launcher form he used his Aura to keep it his back from popping again and as he rolled he was able to fire 3 shots at the bottom of the buildings on one side of the street and started to see the seams crack and break. Continuing to roll he stopped and pointed the launcher at the other buildings and fired another 3 shots.

"Bring the buildings down!" Jaune yelled and instantly Ren and Pyrrha pointed their weapons at the already shaking buildings and started to fire around the spots that the grenade launcher left. Jaune could hear people trying to get of the buildings but there wasn't any building to jump to that they wouldn't fall through.

As the buildings started to collapse Jaune saw what looked like 5 humanoids in strange armor jump off the building in front of him onto the street and almost instantly disappear. "There on the street!" Pyrrha yelled seeing the exact same thing with the building she was firing at. 'Great how could things get worst?'

"The Buildings!" Jaune just had to think that didn't he. But Ren was right, the buildings were falling and created a large dust cloud that quickly filled the street. Now all team JNPR could see was one foot in front of them and they were starting to have a hard time breathing in the now dusty air.

But for the attacks they weren't even affected by the dust cloud thanks to their armors air tanks, and with the motion trackers in their helmets they could see exactly where the 4 hunters were.

Pyrrha had a hand over her lower face to help her catch her breath. She was slowly backing up with her weapon now in its lance form as shooting into the dust cloud could run the risk of hitting her teammates.

"YAH!" Ren yelled somewhere off to her left. He was currently trying to fight back some of the attackers but combined with the dust cloud and their numbers and their ability to turn invisible he wouldn't stand much of a chance. The back of Pyrrha's foot hit Nora as she was trying to get up no longer caring about her wounds.

"REN!" Nora yelled for her friend getting up now bleeding at her shoulder and leg. She quickly found her weapon as Jaune had dropped it so he didn't hurt his back again. "I'M COMING REN!" Nora changed her weapon into its hammer form and ran in the direction of the fighting and out of Pyrrha's view.

"No Nora!" Pyrrha tried to dash after her but quickly ducked avoiding a gun shot and using her lance like a staff she was able to hear and feel that she hit one of the attackers. But almost instantly she felt several shots hit her in the arm making her drop her weapon from the unexpected pain.

Pyrrha raised her shield to protect herself, but then felt several more shots hit her from all sides. Her Aura softened the shots, but without any way to tell where the shots were coming from she had no way to counter attack. Pyrrha was caught in the middle of a firing range, Nora would bleed out, Ren was fighting a hopeless battle and Jaune was probably fighting his own set of attackers.

"Fight back!" a voice yelled breaking Pyrrha's consecration.

Instantly Pyrrha was back to when she was training for her first tournament. She was fighting against a fully trained hunter in full body armor as two people watched from outside of the small arena. The younger Pyrrha hit the ground, hard and didn't get back up. "If you can't win in an unfair fight then make them pay for making it unfair!" a masculine voice said coming from one of the 2 figures. For one of the first times in Pyrrha's life she felt a drive to win. No. A force to win.

The young Pyrrha got to her feet and the hunter seeing Pyrrha ready to fight charged and was stopped mid charge. The young Pyrrha had raised her hand and made the armor around the hunter immobile. "You!" Pyrrha raised her hand up higher and the armor raised to. "Will!" She quickly slammed her hand down and the Man in the armor hit the ground hard. "Not!" Pyrrha raised her hand again and the hunter in the armor now recognized that this was the young Pyrrha's semblance. "Beat!" The hunter was slammed into the ground again. "ME!"

Pyrrha continued this action again, and again, and again. Her eyes showed no kindness towards her enemy. "That's it!" Masculine voice looking on as Pyrrha continuously slammed the hunter trapped in the armor over and over again. "Make sure you win for all our futures!"

"Pyrrha!" Pyrrha blinked as Jaune's voice broke the memory Pyrrha was reliving. She looked around: she saw Jaune with his armor off and standing next to her, Ren was giving Nora some first aid, and the attackers were all planted in the street, unconscious. "Pyrrha?" Jaune said trying to tell if she was back with them or not.

"Um… yes?" Pyrrha blinked and looked at Jaune. "What happened?" Jaune saw the confusion in Pyrrha's eyes and took a few steps back to explain.

"Well, we were trapped in the dust cloud and none of us could do anything to see or hit them. Then," He motioned to the attackers. "The attacks stopped and our weapons started to rise up in the air," Jaune then picked up his armor off the street. "And well I did to, until I took off my armor." Jaune started to put his armor back on.

"And we started to hear you yelling." Ren glanced over to Pyrrha, who realize what she had said in her memory was the same thing she said in reality. Nora jumped up breaking Pyrrha's terrified expression.

"But that was still awesome! I mean we had to get away so the dust cloud could settle, but still!" Nora said with clear excitement. "You can control stuff with your mind!" Nora pointed at her brain. Ren sighed.

"Nora." Ren said now standing up.

"Yes Ren?" Nora looked over to her partner.

"Hold still." Ren said holding a disinfectant wipe to help clean out the wound in Nora's shoulder.

"Ok." Nora stood perfectly still as Ren started to clean up the wound on her shoulder.

Pyrrha smiled a little but then quickly looked down the road and saw the remains of the green flare in the sky. Jaune looked at Pyrrha with worry and a little fear. If he didn't take of his armor Pyrrha could have killed him or at least give him a reason to stop complaining about the pain in his back.

"Jaune." Pyrrha quickly turned to him bringing him back to reality. "Did you hear from team CFVY or RWBY?" Jaune shook his head and rose up the radio now with a bullet right through it.

"They shot it as soon as they attacked." Jaune said in a disappointed tone. "Whoever these people are," Jaune looked down at the attackers. "They attacked the second that flare went up." Pyrrha nodded; if they wanted to attack then they would have attacked when she and Nora were talking.

"Well," Pyrrha looked over the 10 unconscious attackers. She reached out her hand and they started to lift into the air. "Let's go find the source of the green flare, and my semblance isn't psychokinesis." Pyrrha looked back at her teammates. "Its polarity."

"Still cool." Nora smiled as Ren finished patching her up.

(-0-) Blue Base

Tucker was trying, ever since the fight with the Meta he tried to be a better person. Really ever since Sarge's speech he had tried to be better at being a solder, tried to be better around the Reds and even try to be nice to Caboose! But ever since he got back to Blue base Wash had pushed his buttons more and more. Karma was coming for Wash but it didn't need to come in the form of a gigantic Werewolf. Wash had the exact same opinion.

The Werewolf for some reason had decided to attack Wash as soon as he rounded the corner. Luckily Wash rolled under the monster's slash and it landed in the river behind Wash. "Tucker what the Fuck is that thing!" Wash yelled pointing his rifle at the black wolf as it rose from the water its eyes glowing blood red.

"I told you not to do anything." Tucker said in a slight panicky voice as he started to back away. Wash pointed his rifle at the beasts red eyes and fired only hitting its white mask and making it charge the two solders. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY!"

Wash stood his ground as Tucker ran up one of the ramps to get away as the Werewolf slashed. The Werewolf had slashed too low for Wash to duck and roll but just high enough for Wash to jump forward and kick off its claw. Wash slammed into the beast not slowing it down but now using his left hand to hold onto the things chest and he used his right hand to hold on to his rifle.

The whole action resulted in the creature was forced to slam its front claws into the river to balance its self, thanks to the newly added weight and Wash wouldn't give this thing time to figure out a way to regain it. Wash pointed the end of his rifle right at where he hoped this things heart was and started to unload his whole round into the beast.

The beast tried to bite off Wash's head but before it could try Wash noticed that the things mask didn't cover its lower face. Wash pointed his battle rifle still firing right up into the beast's brain. 'Effective way to kill anything is to kill its head.' Wash said to himself as the thing went limp. Unfortunately it fell forward and Wash was pinned under the huge things body as well as he was pinned in the river right in front of blue base. 'Great.'

"Did you get it?" Tucker's voice came from inside Blue base. "Oh of course you did."

Wash eventually pulled himself out from under the thing and saw both Tucker and Caboose looking down at him from the terrace in front of Blue base. "No thanks to you." Wash said as started to get out of the river to regain his senses.

Caboose then realized he wasn't guarding the flags. "Ok just for the record I will still get the flag pizza. Right?" Caboose who was yelled at by Tucker to run out and deal with a werewolf was now looking at Wash get out of the river.

"Caboose you can just go and eat some right now!" Tucker yelled mostly because he didn't want to show how scared he was of the idea of a Wolf attack.

"Really!" Caboose started to run back into Blue base.

"No." Wash said just trying to get them to just shut up.

"Awwwwww." Caboose stopped to sulk.

Wash was now on the edge of the river looking over the body of this thing that attacked him. It turned out it wasn't all black as its mask was white and several white padding over its claws, legs and back. But it looked like only 15% of its body was covered in this white padding.

"Hey Wash." Wash sighed as he looked back up to Tucker who had started look around the canyon out of fear of more wolf monsters. He pointed towards Red base. Wash looked down towards the direction of Red base and Wash's shoulders slumped. "What is that?"

The thing on Red base looked like a giant black raven looking out over the ocean so thankfully it wasn't looking at them. But Wash noticed something else what looked like the 2 of the same kind of wolf creatures where looking right at Blue base. One let out a howl from the hill in the middle of Valhalla as the other one charged Blue base.

"Caboose tell the Reds they have a huge bird on their base!" Wash yelled as he reloaded his weapon and pointed his rifle towards the werewolf charging right at him. "Tucker provide Sniper support!"

"Ok!" Caboose ran into Blue base to use the radio.

"Provide What?" Tucker had no idea where the sniper rifles were but the wolf was already on Wash.

Wash ran to meet the beast right were two rocks meet in front of Blue base. The wolf jumped and tried to slam down on the Freelancer. Wash was able to roll out of the way. Now the two rocks were the only things between the Wolf and Wash. The Wolf turned its back to Blue base as it seemed focus on killing Wash.

Not wasting time Wash started to fire right into the wolf's legs hopefully keeping it of balance like before. At the same time Wash tried to run a bio-scan on this thing to give him a better plan of attack then just attack. Meanwhile the Wolf had jumped again this time it landed on top of the two rocks giving Wash nothing to put between the Werewolf and himself.

"Take this you twilight bitch." Tucker yelled as he jumped onto the energy ramp shooting Tucker forward right on top of the wolf's back. "Now eat energy sword!" Tucker stabbed his energy sword right through the white plating on its back. The Wolf started to buck trying to get the now flailing Tucker off.

Wash's bio-scan had finished and Wash was confused by the result. According to the scan the beast had no skeleton structure, no heartbeat, nothing that should even let it live. Acording to the scan this thing can't exist. 'And I have to kill 2 of these things?' Wash thought somewhat sarcastically. Just then Wash's motion sensor went off. "Oh right… 2 of them."

Wash jumped though the rocks with the still bucking wolf on top of the rocks. Wash pointed his rifle him as the other Wolf's claw slammed down right where Wash was standing. This one looked different from the other two; it was slightly bigger and had more of its body covered in white padding. Wash knew that this thing would be harder to get rid of then the one before it.

Tucker's Wolf had stopped bucking giving Tucker a chance to catch his breath. Unfortunately the bigger Wolf slashed Tucker off his Wolf and right into Blue base. Wash could here several crashes and faintly heard, "Oh hey Tucker." And figured Tucker was fine.

Wash still between the two rocks now had a 7 foot tall black Wolf slashing down from above him and an even bigger Wolf now just glaring at him. No studying him Wash was trapped between two rocks on his left and right, two Wolf monsters above and in front of him, and a river behind him.

Wash got into a crouch position. "Well lets deal with you one at a time." Wash dropped his rifle and kicked off the rocks going towards the smaller wolf and hoped that it would take the bait. The Wolf seeing Wash come up towards it tried to bite down on his head. "Thanks for taking it." Wash pulled out a grenade and threw it right into the things open jaw.

The creature feeling something go in its mouth snapped it shut, but when it saw Wash still mid jump it quickly tried to take a second bite. But Wash jumped onto its jaw and kept it closed. Using all of his strength Wash held the things jaw in place and Wash felt the explosion in the creature's equivalent of a stomach.

Wash was thrown back towards the waterfall as the bits of the Wolf fell from the sky. "All right now," Wash started to get up and quickly rolled to the side as a small crater appeared where we was a second ago. Wash quickly got to his feet his armor telling him he was fine minus some twists in his leg. "Time for the big one."

Wash saw the beast rise from the small crater it made in the river. Its black and white out line slowly walked out of the crater. Wash took a few steps back towards the cliff wall but the beast ran right at him.

Wash pulled out his Magnum and shot right into the things eye catching it of guard but it still charged into Wash. The good part was it wasn't a slash. The bad part was Wash felt like he took a punch from Tex, the Meta, and the Warthog all at once.

Wash started to regain his senses and saw he was now trapped in the cliff wall. Wash was reminded of Doc being trapped in 'his wall'. Wash then looked forward seeing the huge creature roaring as it regained its own senses.

Wash started to push against the cliff wall as best he could. But the pain almost made Wash stop. "Like taking of a bandage." Just then the black creature turned to Wash. Its right eye was oozing black blood and it started to open its jaw preparing to bite and tare Washington right out of his armor.

"Hey you!" Both Wash and the Black Wolf looked towards the noise and saw Tucker standing with his energy sword activated. His armor didn't have a scratch on it.

"TUCKER RUN!" Wash tried to get out of the wall but couldn't make enough leeway to get out.

"Yeah you big Beowolf." Tucker continued to taunt the Beowolf as it looked between which of its prey to kill first. Just then Tucker threw a grenade at the Beowolf which it recognized and jumped away. "Yeah you scared you little-" The Beowolf was now charging right for Tucker. "OH SHIT!"

"TUCKER!" Wash saw Tucker jump back now out of Wash's line of sight and he saw the Beowolf run after Tucker. "HOLD ON!" Wash now used all his might to break out of his prison.

Tucker ran at the exact spot where he was arguing with Wash earlier as the Wolf slashed only a few millimeters behind him. "Come on you can do better than-" just as Tucker started to quip the Beowolf seemingly back handed Tucker slamming him into the cliff.

Tucker luckily didn't end up trapped in the wall and he quickly grabbed a large rock that broke off from the cliff and threw it at the Wolf's good eye. Unfortunately the rock just bounced off its mask as it started to slash aiming to cut Tucker in half.

Tucker reflexively flinched and closed his eyes waiting for extreme pain at the very least. After a few seconds Tucker opened his eyes and saw something insane. The Beowolf was backing up glaring and growling at him.

"Why in the Fu-" And Tucker quickly realized what happened. "You tried to slash at my sword!?" Tucker looked at the Beowolf's arm that had slashed and saw it was cut clean off. The rest of the things arm was laying off to the right slowly dissolving.

Tucker almost laughed at his dumb luck but quickly realized that he was still trapped between a cliff wall and a giant Wolf monster. Speaking of which the Beowolf was desperate, it didn't think it would have so much trouble against some dustlings that don't even have any Aura. It's still bleeding eye glared at Tucker as it started to take up a crouching position.

Tucker realized it was going to try and jump on top of him like the other ones did earlier. Tucker came up with a split second decision. He deactivated his sword and charge at the Beowolf. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Tucker raised forward as the Beowolf jumped it's still good claw aimed right for his head.

For the second it was in the air the Beowolf knew it killed the dustling. But it then felt its body start to split into two from the neck to the end of its tail. Just before it could check to make sure it slammed strait into the wall its neck almost snapping from the force off the jump. It didn't understand how it lost.

Tucker had run right at the Beowolf but at the last second rolled just like Wash had. However unlike Wash, Tucker activated his energy sword right at the start of the roll. To Caboose (who had walked out of the base to see what was going on) it looked like Tucker rolled then grew a plasma appendage and cut through the wolf 3 times as he rolled.

"Holy shit!" Tucker stood up looking at Caboose then back to the Beowolf still crashed into the same spot Tucker was trapped a second ago. "Caboose! Did you see that?!"

"WOLFY NO!" Caboose fell to his knees.

"Oh man I am a badass!" Tucker started to run towards the Beowolf ready to brag some more, clearly he was still full of adrenalin. "Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! I killed yeah! I killed yeah! I-" The Beowolf let out a growl making Tucker quickly back up as the Beowolf started to turn its broken neck so it was able to look at the blue solders.

"Wolfy you're ok!" Caboose started to walk towards the Beowolf. Just then a shot rang out and the Beowolf's head fell. "Ok Wolfy you can go to sleep." Tucker quickly looked to where the shot came from to see Wash holding his Magnum. Wash looked a little beat up but couldn't complain about being alive.

"Well I'll be honest. I've never seen these things before." Wash slowly walked over to Tucker and Caboose.

"Really?" Tucker panted a little as his adrenalin started to ware off. "Aren't you going to say good job for killing the big Beowolf." Wash looked over at Tucker for a few seconds.

"So its called a Beowolf…" Wash ran through a mental list of alien life he knew. Tucker gripped Wash by his shoulder.

"No you don't." Tucker started to shake Wash. "Don't think you can just be all, Freelancer quite on me."

"Ok." Wash pushed Tucker away and started to walk towards the Beowolf to get a better look at it, but looked back towards Tucker. "Good job… for killing the wounded alien." Wash jokingly gave a thumps up.

"Well see I think I did stuff right to." Caboose quickly jumped in not wanting Tucker to get all the praise. "Right Church, I talked to the reds and those 3 girls. Tucker didn't do those things."

"Wait." Wash had to examine the Beowolf when he looked right at Caboose. "Who did you talk to?"

"Oh just some girls that were on the radio." Caboose thought back on his conversation he had on the radio. "The 1st one was cute and quite, the 2nd one was very joking and abrasive, and the last one was super calm but has a fun side that she purposefully tries to hide from the world."

Wash looked at Tucker. "There were females on the radio that apparently were listening in on the conversation until one of them talked and another hung up." Tucker said as he sat down on the dirt.

"Shit." Wash didn't even consider that there could be people watching them. "But it makes sense I should've known!" Wash started to angrily pace around the cliff.

"Its ok Church." Caboose tried to reassure Wash with little success. "Tucker makes a ton of mistakes to."

"Don't bring me into it Caboose." Tucker was now laying on his back resting.

"No both of you shut up!" Wash tried to think of anything involving the words Beowolf. "Tucker." Tucker looked up at Wash. "Where did you hear the term Beowolf?"

"I'll give you 3 guesses."

"You heard these girls say it."

"Yep." Tucker put his head back down.

"Is that bad? Because I would start off by blaming Tucker for all of the bad stuff in the world."

Wash shut out everything he needed to think and organize his thoughts. 'We are attacked by 3 giant Wolf like monsters called Beowolfs. I don't recognize the name Beowolf. The only people that do know the term Beowolf are 3 females that are most likely spying on us.'

 **CAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW**

'And there is a giant bird thing on top of the Red base.' Wash rolled his eyes in the back off his head. There had to be something to go off of. "Did they say anything else before they disconnected?" Wash said mostly out of desperation.

"Yeah," Caboose tried to remember. "They are in a mine. But not a my field. A real mine with like trees and Rubies and… stuff."

"They said something like deal with our Beowolf problem." Tucker said lazily still laying on his back.

Wash stood there for a few seconds as he looked at the corps of the Beowolf start to disappear. "Then that's what will do." Tucker bolted up at what Wash just said.

"Will do what?"

"Where going on a road trip to find Wolfys friends!?" Caboose yelled happily.

"Well more like a hike." Wash started to walk back into Blue base as Tucker scrambled to get to his feet.

"No, Wash. We need to rest after a battle right?" Tucker asked as Caboose raced past him super excited to go on another trip. Wash turned to look back at Tucker.

"Often when a freelancer is in a battle they will go back into battle like nothing happened." Wash said in a smug tone.

"But we aren't Freelancers!" Then Tucker realized who he was talking to. "But you are." Tucker sat back down hoping Wash wouldn't say what Tucker was thinking.

"Well I suggest you get ready to start a long hike." Wash started to head towards the medical kits in Blue base. "Because we are going to hunt down some Beowolfs."

Tucker let out a long sigh as Wash walked into Blue base "Why can't we just go back to standing around and talking?" Tucker wished things would go back to the times where it was just him and Church talking in blood gulch.

(-0-) Western Vrale

"Ok, All right let's just all take a breath guys." Felix had his arms raises with Locus pointing his Railgun at Yatsuhashi who had his broadsword over the head of one of Felix's men. Fox had his weapons still out but he was mostly trying to find out if anyone else was in the area. Velvet had put her weapon away and Coco still held her hand bag at her side and she had by the neck the solder that had shot the green flare.

From what Locus and Felix could tell these 4 humanoids took out the 14 men sent to follow them. But somehow the 4 had been able to take out all 14 men with little difficulty. With this in mind Locus didn't take a breath much less lower his gun.

"All right fine," Felix said in the friendliest tone he could muster. "Just try and not kill our guys, one of those guys needs to give me 2 bucks." Felix sighed as his attempt to break the mood was clearly not having an effect on any of them.

Just then Fox directed his attention behind Locus and Felix causing Felix to glance behind him as Locus still had his gun pointed as he never broke eye contact with Yatsuhashi. As Felix looked back he saw team RWBY run down the road the 2 had come from. Felix quickly tried to think up a story as he saw the 4 humanoids run up.

"All right." Felix looked between the two teams and eventually decided to stay at team RWBY. "Hey Ladies," Felix tried to sound a little flustered but at the same time friendly. "I can see that this looks bad, but-"

"Don't talk to them!" Coco's voice boomed threw Vrale clearly directed at Felix, who turned back to look at her. Felix didn't say anything but he could hear at least 2 weapons being activated behind him. "I am the leader of this group," Coco looked at the 2 unknown people in front of her. "And you will talk to me!"

After several tense seconds of quite Felix sigh broke the tension. "Well 1st," Felix started to slowly walk towards Coco with his hands raised. "It is nice to meet you." Felix stopped about halfway between the place he started walking and where Coco stood. "My name is Felix."

"My name is Ruby Rose." Ruby appeared right in front of Felix in a cloud of red roses and shook the taller man's hand. All of team RWBY including Felix had a heart attack from what Ruby just did. "It is nice to meet you Felix." Ruby said in a tone that could rival a puppy's whimper in cuteness.

"Ruby what are you doing!" Weiss yelled at her leader as Blake had a blade of Gambol Shroud in each hand studying the two men. Yang had activated Ember Celica but she was now looking at her sister with a questioning look. Velvet did look like she had a heart attack but quickly recomposed herself. However Fox, Yatsuhashi, Coco and Locus stayed perfectly still.

"I'm saying hi." Ruby looked past Felix to Weiss who looked like she wanted to strangle Ruby. "Also," Ruby let go of Felix's hand and turned to Coco with puppy dog eyes. "I think that they should at least be listened to." Coco's face showed no emotion but everyone else had a hard time denying those eyes.

"We don't want to cause trouble for you people." Locus said in his distorted voice. "But we were here first." Locus slowly lowered his weapon but didn't deactivate it. Felix looked back at Coco who hadn't broke her stare with Ruby but eventually sighed. Coco dropped the man she was still holding.

"We'll talk about that." Coco said in a still demanding voice. Coco looked back at Yatsuhashi. "Let him live." Yatsuhashi slowly nodded and put his sword on his back. Velvet gave a curious look at Coco but didn't say amything. Fox hadn't shown any reaction to his partner's words.

"Well it at least you want to have a conversation." Felix said a little jokingly but made a quick realization when he looked at the group around them. There were 14 men and 8 humanoids here, 'which must mean that they could have been killed by the other 10 men.' Felix silently cursed knowing that could kill any chance of a reasonable and calm talk.

"Hey guys!" The 8 hunters and 2 mercenaries looked down one of the other streets and Felix sighed as he saw the missing humanoids. Jaune was in the lead with Nora and Ren walking slightly behind as Ren was helping Nora along. Pyrrha was last raising both her hands in the air. Soon everyone saw why she was doing that.

"Holy Shit." Felix saw all 10 of the remaining men being lifted in the air as if they were connected to strings. "Are they-?"

"No." Locus cut of Felix as Locus had activated the Bio-scanner in his helmet and was able to check men and women in turn like he did with the other 14 when they ran up. "They're all alive, but they could use some medical attention."

Ruby, who was still next to Felix, looked at Locus with a quizzical eyebrow raise. "How can you tell?" Ruby was instantly next to Locus. "Is that like your semblance or something?" Locus let out a low growl. Felix quickly got between Ruby and Locus as he didn't want Locus to try and kill the only person willing to listen to them.

"He'll tell you later." Felix with a joking tone. Ruby nodded satisfied with that response.

As team JNPR walked up to the other group Jaune looked at the 2 people armor similar to the people they just fought. Then Jaune noticed the knocked out people all around team CFVY that looked just like the people they fought. "All right," Nora placed her hands on her hips. "Someone better explain what's going on here!"

"Yes," Coco's expression changed to a devilish smile. "I would love to hear an explanation as to who you people are."

"We will tell you but first let us help our men." Locus challenged Coco's authority.

"Sure." All the Hunters looked at Coco with a clear aura of confusion. "On one condition."

"Please don't say its to punch the 2 of us." Felix's joke was only made Coco's smile disappear.

"The leaders of both factions will go in to this building." Coco pointed into a huge not to stable looking building behind her as she continued to give orders. "In there Jaune, Ruby, myself and you two," Coco pointed at Felix and Locus. "Will talk out who you people are, why you're here, and what you are going to do here."

Almost everyone agreed this idea. It sounded like a normal peace summit kind of thing. Coco looked at her team and with a quick nod walked into the building with no fear and still carrying her handbag.

Jaune however was a little less thrilled to go into an old building. "Don't worry Jaune." Ruby said with an innocent smile. "Coco knows what she's doing." Just before Ruby could follow Coco Yang grapped Ruby and pulled her back over to them.

"But…" Jaune tried to think of a reason to not go towards another collapsed building. "What about your guy's men." Jaune motioned to Locus and Felix.

"That is a good point…" Felix nodded at Jaune. "Maybe Locus should stay out to-" Locus put his Railgun on his back and walked over to one of his men and picked him up with one hand.

"Miller!" Locus began to shake the unconscious man. "Wake Up!" Zachary regained consciousness and looking at who was holding him up he quickly got to his feet.

"Yes Locus sir." Zachary stood at attention.

"Look over our men and make sure they don't attack these people." Locus started to walk towards the old building as Zachary quickly ran over to one of the men that Pyrrha was carrying.

"Well," Felix looked at Jaune. "Thanks for bringing that to our attention." Felix started to follow Locus as Jaune sighed and looked at his team.

He silently begged his team to help him. "Don't attack the Green one." Nora looked Jaune right in the eyes. "He will break your spine and your legs." That did not help Jaune's confidence at all.

"You'll do fine." Ren gave a thumps up to try and make up for Nora's comment.

"Thanks Ren." Jaune let his small spite for Ren go. It wasn't fair to Ren as he just wanted to help as much as he could. Jaune regained his usual smile and confidence. "And do you think you could help that Miller guy?" Jaune motioned to Zachary who was frantically helping one guy get out of his armor.

"Sure." Nora smiled and walked over to Zachary's 'patient' and yanked the patient's helmet right off. Luckily His head stayed attached to his body. All of team JNPR let out a sigh.

"Alright so it looks like a classic good cop bad cop strategy." Weiss explained to Ruby who was quickly giving her advice. "I recommend you try and only talk with that Felix guy."

"But Locus is just so cool and mysterious." Ruby let out a little giggle of excitement as Weiss started to rub her eyes. "Also he has a distorted voice. I mean come on-"

"Ruby," Blake had cut off Ruby mid fan girling. "They are defiantly going to ask a ton of questions. I want you to answer as truthfully as you can." All of team RWBY looked at Blake quizzically.

"Why would she do that?" Yang was the quickest to ask. "I mean if I'm right then these people are like super military guys then they could kill you for being in the White fang. Right?"

"Still not believing that idea," Weiss glanced at Yang but then back to Blake. "But why would you want to run that risk."

Blake looked at all her teammates. "I think that these men aren't good people. But I feel like we need to trust them… for now." Blake said ominously.

"Ruby," Yang looked at her sister with slightly worried eyes. "Just be yourself." Yang knew Ruby had gotten better around new people and talking with people compared to when she started going to Beacon.

"Alright Sis." Ruby winked and started to walk towards the building at the same time as Jaune.

"Any thoughts before we go in?" Jaune asked still keeping his smile as they walked up to the destroyed door.

Ruby thought about when she saw Felix trying to clean up Vrale's central plaza. Then the conversation that sounded like people were dealing with Beowolfs and what sounded like a Nevermore attacking them.

"Well I think that this trip is a look better than staying in Vale for the break." Ruby said jokingly.

"Yeah, I doubt that staying in Vale would be as interesting as taking a 5 day hike through the wilderness." Jaune tried to say jokingly as the two walked into the now destroyed meatery.

(-0-) Earth?

"All right so let me run through this again just to make sure." Donut said still having a hard time believing Doc's crazy story.

"Alright." Doc had finished looking around the area that resembled an ally way. "Take it from the top and I'll fill in the parts you don't understand."

"Ok." Donut took a second to organize his thoughts. "You were called to help Simmons. But it ended up that The Meta and Agent Washington kidnapped you for your medical opinions."

"That's right."

"And you, the Meta and Wash went after Church. But Tex beat you guys up-"

"It was a massacre of a perfectly good mountain." Lopez still in head form said from on top of a nearby trash can lid. Unfortunately his words were still in Spanish.

"That's silly Lopez that never happened." Donut looked at Lopez with a joking tone that only made Lopez want to self-destruct even more. "So after the whole Freelancer fight," Donut got back on track. "Sarge, Caboose, Grif, Tucker, You, Church and Simmons went back to Valhalla."

"Actually Wash pretended to be Church so he didn't go to jail." Doc interjected now looking at one of the dumpsters.

"Right. Then the teams split up and red team found out that I was still alive so they got you to bring me back to life." Donut said innocently.

"No. They abandoned you in a grave." Lopez interjected.

"Well…" Doc got out from around the fishy smelling dumpster. "I actually called Tucker's kid to bring you back to life and I stabilized you." Doc tried to jump around the fact that the Reds abandoned both Doc and Donut. 'Well the reds do think Donut is dead after all…'

"Oh, Ok. But the rest is pretty strait forward." Donut walked back over to the spot where they rematerialized. "Tucker's kid was about to leave when he got scared by… ah…"

"The Fat one ran by. It was extremely terrifying if you were there."

"Yeah Thanks Lopez, and Junior accidentally threw one of those… Ah… Um…"

"Portable alien cubes." Doc said helpfully.

"Yep, and we appeared here." Donut looked around the littered ally way. "Back on good old earth."

"This isn't Earth."

"I know Lopez what where the chances that in all of the places of the universe, that we would end up right back on earth." Donut looked on in amassment as a rat ran across the floor making Doc slightly uncomfortable.

"Extremely low. But this place isn't on any known chart or source in the known universe." Again Lopez only wanted to self-destruct when Donut kept on ignoring him. Just then Lopez saw a person looking down at them from on top of one of the nearby roofs.

"Well the labels on the side of this trash bin are in English so I guess we are home." Doc looked back at Donut. "I guess we go and report to the local authorities?"

"There is someone on the roof!"

"Why would we do that? This is our time to go out on the town and see what has happened in the last few years." Donut wontered what knew things could be happening with the young men now a days.

"Someone is jumping off the roof."

"I guess you're right," Doc laughed a little thinking that he was finally away from all those crazy fighting. "All right Donut lets-" Doc looked back at Donut and saw what looked like a person covered in shadows looking right at them. "AHHH!"

"Why would you want to scream?" Donut watched Doc duck behind Lopez's trash bin in fear.

"Oh by the way there was someone is watching us." Lopez said in his 'sarcastic' voice.

"What do you mean theirs someone watching us?" Donut looked around the ally way until he saw the figure in the darkness. "Hello strange person."

"Is it only when I'm sarcastic that you understand me?!"

"Hello," The new person said stepping out of the shadows. The person was a tall middle aged woman wearing what Donut was reminded of one of his grandmother's old sweaters. She had curly blond hair and looked mostly confused at the scene of pink and purple men talking in an ally way with a head talking in an unknown language.

"So my name is Franklin Delano Donut, but you can call me Donut." Donut started to make introductions. "This is Lopez." Donut turned Lopez so the head was facing the woman.

"Hello." she said as politely as you could to a head.

"You are not human." Lopez did a quick bio-scan and found some unknown energy coming off of this 'person'. She had almost the exact same biology as a normal middle aged woman. Unfortunately it seemed like she didn't understand Spanish so she didn't respond to Lopez's statement.

"And I'm his Doctor," Doc quickly jumped in before Donut could introduce him. "Medical Officer Super Private First class DuFresne, but my friends call me Doc." Doc tried to sound super cool but it didn't come off as cool.

"Nice to meet you Doc." She nodded now looking over the 3 'people'. "So are you people alright-"

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Donut asked cutting her off before she could finish asking why she came over to the ally way.

After a second of her glaring at Donut for being interrupted, but he was right. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Thanks now," Donut looked happily at Glynda and motioned to her. "Please continue."

Glynda sighed as she continued. "I was few blocks away when I saw a large blast of light and came over to investigate."

"That sounds terrible; do you want us to help?" Donut asked with slight concern.

"Idiot."

Doc sighed. "Sorry if we caused any problems Ms. Goodwitch, we just got here." Doc tried to make up for Donut's comment. "But um… has there been multible reports of vandalism in the area?" Doc figured that when they reapired they created a burst of light and she figured them for criminals. 'the last thing I want is a trip to prison to be the1st thing I do back on earth.'

"Yes somethings are going on around Vale with the White Fang," Glynda said calmly looked at what looked like a smart phone and checked on something. "And along with another Hunter I was tasked with investigating the things."

Donut nodded slowly. "Ok… all right… may I ask a question?" Donut raised his hand.

Glynda tried to contact someone on her phone but didn't get a response. She sighed and put the phone away and looked back at Donut. "Yes you may." Donut lowered his hand.

"When was Vale built?" Donut looked back at a confused Glynda. "Well I know what a hunter is," Donut started to explain. "And I can guess that the White Fang are some group of gangsters, but I've never heard of a city named Vale before." Doc silently watched Donut amazed at his train of thought.

"Idiot." Lopez repeated. Just before anyone could say anything everyone felt a shockwave that made everything shake. The shockwave made Doc, Donut and Lopez's trash bin all fall over.

"What was that!?" Doc got up as he fallen down on the now littered trash.

"Sun!" Glynda cast a ruin under herself to lift her back up to the top of the building. Glynda looked around the nearby roof tops. She looked towards the docks and saw a large cloud of coming from the dock. "SUN!" Glynda started to run across the roof tops leaving the other to regain their scenes.

"Did she just fly?" Doc started to hyperventilate.

"I told you!" Lopez was on the ground covered in some trash that spilled out of the trash bin. "She is an alien or X-Freelancer or- what are you doing?" Donut picked up Lopez and started to run for the street.

"Dount where are you going?" Doc started to follow Donut as they ran out into the street and they saw a lot of people looking towards the docks and the huge smoke cloud.

"It's the Grimm!" A feminine voice yelled in terror looking at the smoke cloud.

"It's the White Fang!" A tall man yelled and was almost knocked over by Donut who was now running towards the smoke cloud with Doc right behind him. Doc silently thanked his track days because Donut was fast.

"Donut!" Doc ran through the crowds following Donut. Which wasn't hard but it looked like Donut also took track in high school as well. "Donut why are we running towards the giant smoke cloud?"

Donut eventually got on top of a parked car and looked out over the clear panic. "Doc don't you know what is going on?" Donut asked quickly as Doc ran up to the side of the car.

"A giant explosion of unknown origin occurred nearby."

"Yes, What Lopez said." Doc motioned to the robotic head still in Donut's arms.

"Close but no." Donut said in a semi-dramatic voice. "While we were away from earth fighting A.I.s, Freelancers and the Blues, Superheroes where made real."

"He is just as much of an idiot as my creator."

"I know Lopez it is hard to believe." Donut held onto Lopez tightly. "But as solders with the experience of fighting all the villains in the known universe," Donut paused dramatically. "It's time we deal with the threats a home."

"You are even starting to sound like him." And with that Donut jumped off the car started to run right towards the docks with a reluctant Doc a few feet behind.

"Please just let it be a gas main and not be some gigantic robot." Doc preyed as he ran past several stores and people that looked at the strange men in matching armor carrying a head with them.

One man was silently following the two sprinting solders from the nearby roof top. He started to take out a mask that he had worn many times but he sighed and quickly hid the mask on one of the passing roof tops. 'If my plan is to work, I can't be a member of the White Fang.' The man pulled out his signature weapons, Wilt and Blush. "I need to be a Hunter."


	9. Chapter 8: The Calm

"You know I think we shouldn't have picked the place to have a nice and calm talk to be a meatery." Jaune said in a slightly joking but mostly terrified voice as he and Ruby walked down a dark hallway. Ruby sighed at Jaune's negativity.

"Oh come on Jaune I've never been in a meatery before." Ruby tried to lighten the mood but Jaune's mood clearly didn't change. 'Although I guess I've never been in a meatery before…' Ruby told herself silently. 'How would I know if it's a place to have a nice and calm talk?' Ruby just shrugged the thought out of her mind as they continued to walk forward.

Jaune and Ruby followed the hallway to a large open room that had one large rectangle table in the middle and several large hooks hanging on the opposite side of the room the way they came in. The only light source came from three large holes in the celling. The light illuminated the table perfectly but made the hooks look like claws with the light bouncing off them.

The two hunters saw Coco standing at one of the far sides of the table. With her sunglasses still on and her hand bag was lying in front of her on the table. Coco broadcasted an aura of power that would make an Ursa flinch. She was looking forward at Felix and Locus.

On the other side of the table Felix had found a chair to sit on and he was looking around the meatery thinking the same thing that Jaune was, only not voicing it. Locus was taking up almost the exact same position as Coco and projecting the same aura of power. Locus' Railgun was on his back but still looked interesting to Ruby and terrifying to Jaune.

Jaune and Ruby looked between the two's staring contest, they worried that they could set off some kind of explosion or something if they moved. Felix finally looked over to Jaune and Ruby just standing there and grinned under his helmet.

"Well what do you think about the meatery?" Felix asked breaking the serious mood in the room. His question was clearly pointed towards Ruby.

"It's… pretty roomy." Ruby said walking over towards Coco's side of the table. "But I don't think it's up to standards." Off in the darkness a rat could be heard running over the support beams that held up the hooks.

Felix chuckled slightly and sat strait up now looking at Coco. Felix knew that they weren't here to chat. Unless that's what they wanted, then it would be a great idea to chat. "Well… ask away." Felix said nonchalantly as Jaune started to move to Coco's side of the table.

Coco stood there for a second silently studding the two men. "Who are you?" Coco asked with no weakness in her voice.

"That's not what you want to ask." Locus instantly replied in his filtered tone. Ruby and Jaune glanced back at Coco whose expression didn't change in the slightest. She just kept looking forward. The two hunters looked at each other and gulped.

Felix quickly tried to make up for Locus' response. "Sorry for my partner's words. You already know my name, Felix and Mr. Deep voice here is Locus." Felix said in a joking manner. 'Why couldn't you just stay outside?'

"Well um… it's nice to meet you guys." Jaune said very timidly. "My name is Jaune Arc this is-" Jaune was about to continue introductions but was instantly stopped when Coco's shades moved in Jaune's direction.

Jaune put his head down as Coco redirected her attention back on Felix and Locus. Ruby pat Jaune on the back reassuringly. "Need to work at your first impressions…" Ruby said supportively.

"That's not true." Felix said nodding at Jaune. Both young hunters looked back at the relaxed man in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked with a clearly confused look.

"Well you show up with some of our best men knocked out and floating in the sky." Felix continued to praise Jaune. "And you guys are only kids; I'd hate to see what the adults could do."

Jaune smiled at Felix's comment but Ruby held her confused look. "Why did you say it like that?" Ruby asked Coco's question for her. Jaune raised an eyebrow not at first getting what Ruby was asking.

Felix sat there as he silently cursed in his head. 'Shit, Note to self don't underestimate the cute ones.'

"Who are you people, and this time I want an answer." Coco now demanded trying to press Felix's moment of weakness.

"We are visitors." Locus said as he took a step forward clearly challenging Coco.

Ruby scratched the back of her head still confused. "Like from another Continent?" Ruby asked trying to block out the clear rivalry between Coco and Locus. Felix needed to make this girl his secretary or something.

Felix quickly recomposed himself as he didn't want Locus to do all the talking in a peace conference. "No um…" Felix didn't want to drop the whole visitors from space card but at this rate they were going to get somewhere that Locus gets to use his guns. "Are you familiar with the term… aliens?" Felix asked after searching for the right words.

Ruby nodded. "An alien is something from an unknown land that moves to another land." Ruby remembered that some of the first stories of Grimm called Grimm alien to the natural world. Ruby's eyes then widened. "Wait are you guys aliens?!"

"Well not… exactly like how you descried them." Felix tried to think of a way to explain it.

"Were your men or yourselves born anywhere on Remnant?" Coco asked looking right at Locus, their wills still clashing.

"No." Locus responded. Ruby gasped as her mind tried to process what Locus meant.

"Wait…" Jaune was clearly confused. "So you guys are from an unknown continent." Jaune had clearly lost track of the conversation at this point.

Felix sighed as he sifted in his chair. "Do you want the quick answer or the long answer?" Felix asked again trying the nonchalantly angle.

"Quick." Coco said crossing her arms. Felix sighed and motioned to Locus who grumbled as he hated explaining things but would give the most 'quick' answer.

"We came from a planet called Earth; we were assigned to come to your planet. You call Remnant, because this planet has a possibly planetary destroying device in or on it." Locus explained which only got looks confusion from the hunters.

"Maybe the long one… but told quickly?" Ruby asked as she scratched the back of her head. Jaune still had a confused face but Coco nodded to Ruby's comment.

Locus and Felix glanced at each other for a second and Felix sighed. "Well… are you familiar with the concept of space?" Felix eventually asked as Locus looked back at the three hunters.

"Like empty space?" Jaune asked still confused at what everyone meant. Coco on the other hand had a good idea on what Felix was talking about.

"Uh… No." Felix looked at the roof trying to think of a way to explain to an alien raise on the concept of the universe. "Well a long time ago there was nothing-"

"Jaune." Coco cut off Felix now turning to look at the leader of team JNPR. "He means that they are aliens from a world similar to Remnant but have a different outlook on the world as compared to us." Coco said with a slightly uneasy tone that made Ruby curious.

"So your people are familiar with the idea of space." Locus said with a slight mix of dominants and a bit of confusion. Ruby looked at Locus then Coco.

'How does Coco know about space?' Ruby marveled for a second but then tried to refocus on the word planet. Ruby was sure she heard of the term somewhere but couldn't place it. "I've heard that word before." Ruby nodded at Felix who was slightly shocked that Coco knew about space and possibly much more.

'Did she know the whole time?' Felix asked himself silently. 'What kind of planet did we stumble across that its native inhabitants are rapid beasts and super powered teenagers? That knows how to speak English!' Felix would need to right himself a note to see a therapist or something later.

"I'm not familiar with that term." Jaune said quickly but was just as quickly he was ignored by the other 4 as each person had multiple ideas running through his or her heads and didn't have time to deal with the blond.

Ruby kept the word planet in the back of her mind and decided to focus on something else. She looked more curiously at Locus and Felix trying to imagine what they looked like under their helmets. 'I wonder if they have strange heads.' Ruby asked herself as she looked at Locus' helmet. 'That thing doesn't look like it would fit on anyone's head…' The other 3 stood at the equivalent of a western stand off as Ruby started to ponder much more trivial things.

"So…" Felix took a more relaxed position in his seat glad that the space card was out of the way. Felix could tell that the idea that they knew about space was hard to grasp but he figured that they could talk about it out later. "Next question?"

Coco still looked to the other side of the table. "What are you doing here? And I'd like the full answer." Felix mentally sighed thanking Coco for the full answer and he started to get ready to speak when Locus took a step forward.

"We are on a mission to investigate a temple that is located in this area." Ruby gave again a confused look at Locus' words and tried to think of any double meanings.

"I assume that this temple is somewhere in Vrale." Coco moved so she was leaning on the table. She had one hand on the table and the other hand was next to her bag.

Felix tilted his head slightly. "Well I assume you saw that huge mountain on your way in." Felix said to Coco's neutral expression.

"I did." Jaune nodded trying to get back in the flow of the conversation.

"The temple is inside the mountain." Locus shifted and reached behind his back. Ruby followed Locus' movement with her eyes mostly curious. Locus pulled out what the hunters guested was his equivalent to a scroll.

Coco loosened her grip on her bag but chose to keep eye contact with Locus. The younger hunters watched as Locus pressed a button and the scroll expanded and he slid it down the long table until it stopped about half way between the 2 groups.

"This," Felix activated a program from inside his helmet and the scroll glowed and a hologram image of a strange… thing appeared over it. "Is the temple we're investigating. Or at least what it's supposed to look like if it didn't have a mountain around it." Felix said with a touch of distain.

Ruby scratched the back of her head. The thing didn't look like a traditional temple or any building that Ruby knew for that matter. The thing looked like a skyscraper… if Ruby tried really hard to compare it to a building but it didn't look anything like a temple. 'But then again,' Ruby asked herself. 'What is a temple? I mean if you think about it…'

Coco had a very similar opinion of the temple but Jaune started to look even more confused. "So…" Jaune tried to whisper out of the corner of his mouth. "Did you know that was in Vrale?" Coco didn't answer Jaune and Ruby's mind looked like it was going a thousand miles per second.

"This place." Locus spoke, again quickly getting the attention of the 3 hunters. "What is this… Vrale to your people?" Locus asked in his demanding tone.

Coco was silent; it was almost like she was either challenging Locus or ignoring him. Jaune glanced at Coco then to Ruby who was looking at Locus but it looked like she was thinking a million things a second now.

Jaune looked back at Locus' intimidating silhouette, and choked under the demanding silhouette. "Well Vrale was a place… that was made in… with uh…" Jaune was stopped by Coco putting a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"It's just an old town." Coco said in a tone that mixed boredom and intimidation almost perfectly. Locus growled a bit not at all satisfied with that answer, just as Coco hoped.

"What Mr. Grump is asking is…" Felix paused trying to think of what to say. "The reason you're here is because…" Felix motioned back to the hunters.

Ruby bit her lip and glanced at Coco. Ruby had forgotten why they were supposed to do in Vrale in the first place. 'I know we took the mission to see if this was a White Fang base. But now…"

If Felix and Locus were from some far 'planet land then they couldn't have known about the White Fang. 'And I we never told the others,' Ruby felt a slight pain in her heart that she had kept a possibly huge detail secret from both teams. 'Maybe I should tell-'

"The original reason we came here was because the Grimm in the area have seemingly disappeared." Coco said again in the same tone as before. Jaune nodded in agreement and after a second Ruby nodded silently sighing.

Felix and Locus glanced at each other almost like they were having a conversation without saying a word or even reading each other's faces. The 2 men stayed there for a few seconds and eventually looked back at the other end of the table.

"What are Grimm?" Felix asked in a slightly serious tone and Locus watched Coco closely.

"The other 'people' of this land." Coco said with a small smile that clearly got on Locus' nerves.

Felix on the other hand only slumped his shoulders at Coco's response. "Ok that's it." Felix got out of the chair in a calm manner but clearly agitated. "What have we done to you that's making you antagonize us?" Felix asked as he stood on the other edge of the table next to Locus.

"Oh that's just how Coco acts around everyone…" Ruby said quickly already used to stopping possible violent situations from starting. "Think of Grimm like the monsters under your bed or the thing that hides in your closet only a million times-" Ruby was cut off by Coco putting a hand over her mouth.

"Your men attacked my team and Jaune's." Coco glared at the 2 and Jaune rubbed his arm where he was shot when he ran to grab Nora's grenade launcher.

"They only attacked because they saw the flare, which they used when you attacked them." Locus clenched his fist and Felix worried that Locus would destroy another table again. Coco only laughed which threw Jaune and Ruby off a little as they had never heard Coco laugh before.

"That's something else that bugs me," Coco stopped laughing and her face now had a confident grin. "How is it that people from another planet use flares? Seems pretty out of date stuff to me." Coco said with her voice dripping with superiority along with a bit of sarcasm.

Locus was visibly enraged at this teenager who was walking over them. Just before Locus could move Felix put his hand on Locus' shoulder.

"We use the flares because the radio's start to fail around this time of day." Felix quickly responded trying to get back on track. Locus didn't calm down at all but at least it looked like Felix had some kind of way of holding the living weapon back.

Ruby (who still had her mouth covered by Coco) glanced back at the temple that was still in the middle of the table. 'If the temple is something from their… world. But they can't get into it. So…' Ruby continued to think as Coco moved her other hand to her bag.

"So, if you use flares because your technology sucks then what's this?" Coco pulled something out of her hand bag. Both first year hunters looked at the unknown object. It looked like a metal spike that you drive into the ground to help hold a tent down. The only diffrence was that it had tons of lights on it.

"Oh," Felix looked at the object surprised that Coco was holding it. "That is a long range motion tracker. It basically scans the nearby area and tells us that something is in the area." Felix saw a rat run by his feet. "Well… within reason."

"Now how come your radios fail but this thing is able to transmit just fine?" Coco finally took her hand off Ruby's mouth and handed the motion tracker to Jaune. Jaune held the device like a baby afraid that it might explode.

Before Felix could say anything Ruby spoke her idea that she was forced to hold in because of Coco. "It's because of the temple, right?" Ruby looked at the temple then at Felix. "The temple throws of some kind of…" Ruby racked her mind to find the right word. "Thing that messes with your radios every so often and you get… strange messages through the radios."

Locus didn't seem to notice Ruby's idea but Felix slowly nodded. "About every 5 or so hours the communications devices we have get some interesting messages or calls." Felix shook his head at remembering the first time it happened. 'Did not expect to pick up that pizza call.'

Locus looked at Ruby startling the girl a little. "How did you know that our radios picked up lost signals?" Locus asked in a voice still holding back anger. But before Ruby could say anything Coco turned to Ruby getting the girls full attention. This didn't help Locus get over being ignored by someone who should fear him.

"Speaking of which…" Coco pushed up her sunglasses so she could look Ruby eye to eye. "Where is the radio I gave you?"

Ruby almost died under just those words.

"Um…" Ruby remembered Blake cutting the radio Coco's radio in half. "Blake has it!" Ruby yelled thinking Blake could handle Coco's gaze a lot better than she could. Coco nodded and put her shades back over her eyes and was about to turn to Jaune to ask the same question.

"So Jaune-"

"ENOUGH!" Locus yelled slamming his fist into the table and again punched a hole through it. Luckily this table despite being centuries old could take the punch and not crumble to pieces like the one this morning.

Jaune and Ruby had jumped back a little at Locus' outburst but Coco and Felix didn't even seem effected in the slightest. Locus knowing that he had the floor to talk shook off Felix's arm that was still on his shoulder and started to move around the table so he could grab Coco's throat and make her listen to them.

But before Locus could even move from his side of the table Coco grabbed the table and threw it sideways so it went sailing through the air. It crashed into the wall making the foundation of the whole building shake. Little cracks started to form along the wall.

Now nothing was stopping Locus from walking strait to Coco.

"Well…" Coco made clear her challenge. She wants to see if Locus will out right attack her. "If you have something to say. Say it." Coco dropped all emotion in her voice and started to take steps forward.

Felix looked at Locus who started to walk forward taking his Railgun off his back and started to charge it. The Railgun started to give of a blue glow that illuminated more of the room every second. Coco smirked as she also started to walk forward. Her bag was in her right hand.

"I am a trained solder!" Locus' voice boomed through the large room again making Jaune and Ruby jump a bit. "I fought on the front lines of a galactic war! I complete missions no matter the cost! And I don't let a teenage girl TREAT ME LIKE I'M NOTHING!"

"I train everyday pushing both myself and my team past new heights." Coco said in a still loud voice but much calmer tone. "I learn from the people before me… and I learn their mistakes." An image of a closed coffin flashed in Coco's mind for a second but just as quickly flashed out of her mind. "I dedicate my life to my mission and I finish it, no matter the cost."

"But do you know the difference between us." Locus and Coco now stopped exactly half way between the 2 groups. Locus' Railgun was fully charged but he hadn't pointed it at her head yet.

"What?" Coco hit a button on her bag and the black bag changed into its Gatling gun form putting Ruby, Jaune and Felix in shock. Coco held the gun in her right hand like it was the exact same weight as her hand bag.

"What the fuck…" Felix said under his breath. Jaune held on the motion tracker like if he dropped it Coco would turn the gigantic gun and unleash it on him.

"So cool…" Ruby had stars in her eyes as she had wanted to ask what Coco's weapon was from the moment they started this mission. 'So worth waiting a few days for.'

Coco and Locus stood there looking at each other. Even with Locus having a whole extra foot in height over Coco they had the same aura of power. They both wanted to know who would blink first.

"I don't fight the monsters under the bed. I kill the demons that attack from your nightmares."

(-0-) Valhalla Kinda…

Tucker's day started with Wash shooting him up in bed. Then Wash forced him to run laps around Blue base for an hour. Next they were attacked by 3 huge wolf monsters that some lady and Simmons called Beowolfs. And now after barely killing 3 of those thinks Wash wanted to go a hunt a pack of them.

It made perfect sense to Caboose, go figure.

The tracking bit wasn't too hard as the things claws left huge marks in the ground. After they followed the prints they ended up next to a downed Pelican. Next to it they found 3 huge craters.

So logically Wash decided that the next thing to do was to climb up the 2 mile high wall. Instead of you know going off to kill the gigantic Raven on top of Red base. So after about 3 minutes of climbing Caboose, Tucker and Wash where standing on top of the cliff wall.

They could see the whole canyon from here. In Tucker's opinion it looked… ok from here. Not as cool as all the stuff they had to carry with them up the wall.

Wash had his Battle Rifle in his hands and a Shotgun on his back. Wash didn't stop to admire the view as he started to look over the snowy area for more prints.

Tucker had a Sniper Rifle even though he did fell like he should worn Wash that the last time he was given a Sniper Rifle he shot Tex in the back. But what you don't know won't hurt you. Plus he had a Sniper Rifle and his sword this time.

Caboose was even given a working gun aside from the one that normally has. Of course Wash had the ammo for the gun and said he would only give it to Caboose when Wash was about to die. A very wise choice.

Unlike Wash, Tucker and Caboose looked out over the view of the canyon. Tucker kicked some snow of the cliff as he considered something.

"Hey Caboose."

"Yeah?"

"How long have we been here?" Tucker asked in a slightly sad tone.

"About a week, Feels like 7 months though." Caboose completely missed Tucker's question.

"No, I meant how long have we been doing this stuff?" Tucker looked over the canyon again.

"What do you mean?" Caboose asked now a little curious.

"Well… Before these Beowolfs there was the Meta. And before that there was C.T." Wash stopped looking through the snow and started to listen to what Tucker was saying. "And before that there was Wyoming and Gam-"

"Actually it was the Meta before C.T. and then it was the Meta." Caboose quickly corrected Tucker.

"What? No. We only fought the Meta after Church killed C.T. remember?" Tucker then wanted to slap himself for thinking Caboose could remember something that would match reality.

"No… Silly Tucker, You weren't there but Agent Washington got Church and I together to fight the Meta back when he had all his power." Tucker looked at Caboose who returned Tucker's empty look.

"You're saying that the Meta was even tougher then when we killed him?" Tucker had a slight quiver in his voice.

"Well… Yes but anyway I just wanted you to know the right order of everything." Caboose said in a happy tone. "But you wanted to talk about time or… time circles or… stuff…"

Tucker sighed and just decided to give up on the example all together. "What I mean is… how much longer do we have to keep on going on all these adventures?" Tucker looked down at the gigantic Raven sitting on top of Red base looking over the ocean. "If those are kind of things we have to deal with in the future then I think I'm done after this one."

"Well now I know who to use as the bait." Wash stood up after pushing some snow away and finding the 'prints' under the snow. Both Blues looked back at Wash.

"Is it black worms?" Caboose asked thinking that Wash was talking about the Raven.

"Nope. Alright I found the prints, let's get moving." Wash started to walk in the direction of a weird looking mountain with Caboose following closely behind. Tucker only sighed but quickly ran past Caboose so he was walking side by side with Wash.

"Wash." Tucker said in a clear 'I need to talk with you' tone that a father would use if he was talking to his kid. Wash cringed at the thought of Tucker being a father but figured that it would be a bit of walk and everyone would need to be focused on the Beowolfs when they found them.

"Yes Tucker?"

"Can I ask why we are going off on some hunt to find huge killer wolfs because some girls and Simmons told us to." Tucker said in the most sarcastic voice he could muster. "I mean if some girls asked me to go off and kill some wolfs for them I would-"

"I think that those 'girls'," Wash said in a surprisingly calm tone. "Are the people that are supposed to monitor this Red and Blue bases outpost just like the other base you were station at before."

Tucker was silent as he processed what Wash said but Caboose quickly pushed Tucker out of the way so  
Caboose was next to Wash. "So we find other Wolfys, then we use the Wolfys to sniff out the girls… and we through them a huge surprise party!" Caboose said triumphantly.

"Ignoring all of that…" Tucker said now a little farther away but still within talking distance. "Why do we need to go after huge wolfs?"

"I think it's some form of blackmail directed at me." Wash said in a slightly serious tone.

"Why does it always have to be black males?" Caboose said in a low tone.

Tucker wanted to hit Caboose but just ignored him "Ok Wash… Let's say they are blackmailing you. How and why would they do that?" Tucker asked in the same tone Wash used on him earlier today.

"First don't talk to me like I'm a kid. Second you didn't call me Church." Tucker looked at Wash for a few seconds as they continued to walk through the snow.

"Are you seriously bringing that up again?" Tucker stared in pure disbelief. "No one who lives here cares if we call you by your Freelancer name or… not…" The gears turning in Tuckers head.

"Exactly." Wash nodded seeing Tucker was having the same realization. "You Red and Blue solders took me in and left my original armor on a dead body. So the UNSC believes that I'm dead, until the people watching this outpost saw one of the many conversations where you mentioned Freelancer code name."

"Wait a second, why do you just assume it's my fault? Caboose could have…" Tucker then remembered that Caboose constantly called Wash, Church. "Well… any of the Reds could have mentioned that some Freelancer is the new leader of Blue base!" Tucker failed his Sniper Rifle around a bit as it was the only thing he could do to vent some anger.

"Do you think Donut mentioned it?" Caboose asked with real concern.

"Caboose seriously!" Tucker shot into the snow to vent more anger. Wash sighed as he looked between Caboose and Tucker. Wash looked back at the mountain and saw they were only bit away now. But now Wash had a question he wanted to ask.

"So… Tucker…" Wash eventually said in a relaxed tone trying to get Tucker back to earth before their fight with more Beowolfs. "You said you fought someone named C.T. right? Care to tell me about it."

Tucker looked at Wash and his mood shifted from anger to overly confident. "Well if you didn't know I killed C.T. by slicing-"

"I actually wanted to know about C.T. and company." Wash cuts off Tucker and just as quickly Caboose jumps in.

"Well Tucker, Donut, Junior, C.T., 4 aliens and Mine all went to the temple of S-and. And then…" Caboose continued to ramble as the group found themselves at the base of the mountain.

Just like the area around it the mountain seemed to have a layer of snow on it. The mountain itself wasn't that large maybe a little bigger than the wall they climbed earlier. However the slope did seem to be rather steep for a mountain. One thing that was a little odd though was that looking straight up the slope you would only see the equivalent of a blizzard; only it looked like it was contained to the top of the mountain hiding the top of the mountain from view.

"Well…" Tucker started to look around the mountain as he talked. "Junior and me were sent to look over a alien temple and it turned out C.T. had other ideas. Like the… 'killing everyone and taking an alien relics and using it for evil purposes' ideas."

"Those are the worst." Caboose added as Wash crouched to push away some the snow.

"By the way…" Tucker directed his voice towards Wash. "Why are you interested at my time at with C.T.?" Tucker asked trying to ask in the most non shallot way possible. Wash sighed and stood back up turning towards Tucker.

"I was just curious when you mentioned C.T.; The Meta and I found her helmet under some sand and tried to figure out how she got there." Wash replied and started to move some more snow to see if he could find more prints that would give him a better clue to go.

"Oh…" Tucker was a little surprised Wash gave him such a straight answer. "Well ok th-". Tucker was about to look up the mountain with the Sniper Rifle but stopped when all of Wash's word hit him. "Wait Wash…"

Wash sighed and glanced back to Tucker. "Yes Tucker?"

"Well… I was just wondering how you knew C.T." Tucker tried to word his question as well as he could without asking his real question.

Wash looked at Tucker for a few seconds trying to decide if he should tell Tucker something or not. "Well C.T. and I joined project Freelancer at the same time. We did a lot of training together… But we didn't stay that way for very long though…" Wash held back something that was clear even to Caboose. Wash had some or felt some kind of regret towards C.T. in some way.

"Was she the other girl?" Caboose asked in a very serious tone that made both men look at Caboose confused. "Was she the girl you planned to marry?"

""What!?"" Both Tucker and Wash yelled in very confused tones.

"Oh- Ah- Sorry see you guys told me a while ago that Church wanted to marry some girl but then Tex came along… and then you couldn't marry. Because you're a cow." Caboose said quickly and Wash just looked at Tucker. Tucker stood there for a few seconds.

"Oh yeah!" Tucker snapped his fingers remembering that old conversation. "Man that was like ages ago Caboose, you have a very select memory."

"Well thanks but it was only 2 year ago." Caboose said a little bashfully.

"What? No it felt like 7 years or something like that… Right?" Tucker scratched his head trying to organize everything that happed from the he first saw Caboose to today.

Wash sighed not wanting to get mixed up in another pointless conversation and turned back to the base of the mountain. Fortunately Wash found exactly what he was looking for under a patch of snow.

It was another crater. 'These things don't like climbing down do they.' Wash said silently and he moved past Tucker and Caboose to see if he could find another 2 craters.

"Hey Wash." Tucker moved so he was trailing behind him. "So C.T. was a freelancer huh?"

"Yes she wasn't the best but she always tried her best." Wash moved some more snow and found another crater.

Tucker flinched a little at Wash's words as the former Freelancer moved this time closer to the base of the mountain. "Well see I wanted to know if… Um…" Tucker couldn't find the right words.

"Is the C.T. a woman!?" Caboose yelled again startling Wash and Tucker. "Sorry. Tucker kept on dogging the question."

Wash almost laughed at Caboose's question but when he looked at Tucker and could tell that Tucker was about to ask the same question Wash stopped.

"C.T. was a… pretty young woman." Wash said the words a little awkwardly.

"Well that makes sense." Caboose nodded at Wash's response. "If she was pretty young then it would make sense that she hit puberty and then got a deep voice."

Both Wash and Tucker looked at Caboose then at each other. Wash held up a hand before Tucker could say anything. "After this… we'll talk about it." Wash then moved towards the mountain wall as Tucker screamed in his head.

'C.T. WAS A GIRL!' Tucker then realized something else. 'IT'S JUST LIKE TEX ALL OVER AGAIN!'

Wash pulled out a combat knife and dug it into the mountain. Just like the wall in Valhalla it looked like the knife would help him clime the wall.

"All right you ready for another clime?" Wash 'asked' as he started his way up.

"I was born…" Caboose never finished his statement.

"Caboose?" Caboose looked towards Tucker. "You were born to do what?"

"That sounds about right." Caboose nodded and walked to the cliff wall. Caboose put his rifle on his back and punched clean into the wall with one hand. Caboose continued to do this until he was keeping pace with Wash.

"You know I keep forgetting how strong Caboose is." Tucker put his sniper rifle on his back and slowly started to make his way up the mountain.

The three blues where able to climb the cliff wall with little difficulty. Minus Tucker who tried to use his energy sword like how Wash was using his knife. But the sword effortlessly cut through all the mountain and Tucker ended up falling behind even more.

"HEY WAIT A SEC!" Tucker yelled as he furiously tried to get back up the wall.

Wash let out a sigh and looked over at Caboose. "Caboose can you go get Tucker?"

Caboose seemed to ponder this for a few seconds and started to climb back down the wall. When Caboose got back down to Tucker he grabbed Tucker by the back of the neck.

"WHAT THE HECK CABO-" Tucker screamed but was almost instantly pulled up to where Wash was catching his breath. Tucker grabbed onto the wall and Caboose let his grip go.

"Hey Tucker, How's your day going?" Wash tried to ask in a way that let Tucker know Wash was smirking under his helmet.

"Well now that I think about it Tucker must be having a pretty bad day." Caboose patted Tucker on the back.

Tucker held back his rage and decided to refocus it on climbing. Wash followed with Caboose close behind. In a few seconds they hit the controlled snow storm and lost long range visibility. Luckily their armor would keep them warm no matter the frost.

"So Wash…" Tucker's voice came over the radio in Wash's helmet because the blizzard was drowning them out. "How many other freelancers are there out in the universe?"

"What do mean?" Wash asked back as a heavy wind knocked a few rocks around him lose from the wall.

"Like are we going to find that these girls are really Freelancer West Virginia and Maryland?" Tucker asked somewhat sarcastically but with enough of a clear tone to show he was serious in the question.

"No. No Freelancers were given those codenames." Wash replied quickly.

"You sure? Not one Freelancer was trained in alien wolf breading and alien wolf training?" Tucker asked in his normal sarcastic tone.

"No."

"Yeah sure even if you didn't have a professional you could still have a file on it and someone could read it." Wash started to get a migraine.

"Like me?" Caboose was not helping Wash's migraine. Tucker was about to give some witty reply but before he could say anything Wash cut him off.

"The only Freelancers that are unaccounted for are agents Utah, Florida and Georgia." Wash started to pick up the pace a bit before the others could say anything. Wash soon disappeared in the blizzard leaving Tucker and Caboose behind.

"So there are other Freelancers…" Tucker said under his breath. "And with our luck their probably going to be like a million other things from Wash's past that were going to have to kill."

"Well you know what they say about the past." Caboose said in a light tone. Tucker looked at Caboose.

"No. What so they say about the past Caboose?" Tucker asked in a very Church like way.

"Well… if your past is what defines you, then isn't your future like a second meaning."

"I think you meant, 'If your past is what defines you then your legacy a second meaning.'" With that Tucker stared to continue up the cliff.

"Meh close enough." Caboose shrugged and started to follow.

Both blues continued to climb up the blizzard infested mountain. Tucker was even starting to find a rhythm to this wall climbing and eventually even the blizzard seemed to end making it even easier to climb. Tucker cleared some of the frost off his visor and could see the top of the wall.

"And… there." Tucker pulled himself up and Caboose soon followed. "Alright lets see if we can find these…" Tucker stopped talking when he looked around the top of the mountain.

The mountain top was mostly flat. Other than several large black rocks the only slope was at the other side of the flat landscape. On the top of the slope was a large pole of light. It seemed to be at the eye of the Blizzard as well. And when Tucker looked around the edge of the mountain top he could see that the Blizzard was still going on around the mountain. It looked like they were in the eye of a tornado, of ice.

"Don't… move…" Wash's voice whispered over the radio. Tucker started to look around for Wash and quickly found him crouching in the nearby snow partly camouflaged by snow.

"Why?" Tucker asked only slightly lowering his voice. "We're alone up here. But if I had to guess those Beowolfs came through that pole thing." It made perfect sense, they tracked the Beowolfs to this spot and here was a classic superhero movie type portal to another dimension thingy.

"You're wrong." Wash pointed his rifle over the snowy field. "Look again." Tucker glanced at the field and remembering he actually had the sniper rifle he used it to get a closer look around the field.

'Rock. Snow. Rock. Portal. Blah, Blah, Blah-' Tucker would have continued but stopped when he saw one of the rocks near the portal roll slightly. Up hill.

Tucker's heart almost stopped. "Wash…"

"I count at least 40." Wash continued as Tucker almost fell to his knees.

"Of what? Rocks? I didn't know you were a rock collector Church?" Caboose was completely oblivious to the amount of shit they were in.

Each one of those black rocks was a Beowolf, and Wash was right. Tucker could see at least 40 rocks all of different sizes the closest was about 4 or so yards away. Luckily it seemed to be trying to want to keep its self in a ball shape.

"Wash let's get out of here." Tucker quickly got down and pulled Caboose down in the snow to. "We could barely fight 3, we would need like an army of guys to fight 40 Beowolfs."

"I can't." Wash looked at the portal and as the blues looked at the pole portal again they could see something in it. "I need to stop these things. Or else I can't complete my mission."

"What things?" Caboose looked at the plans again and finally saw one of the Beowolfs heads poking out of its circular shape. "All my gosh! Wolfy!" Caboose yelled for the whole mountain to hear.

'Wolfy' instantly bolted up and looked right at the three blues. And the Beowolf charged right for Wash.

(-0-) Vrale

Weiss stood with her arms cross ranting about something. Yatsuhashi honestly didn't care what the small girl could be fusing about. The pair stood on the opposite side of the road looking at the entrance of the meatery their respective leaders had walked into; around an hour ago.

Blake, Ren and Fox went up to the more sturdy buildings to keep look out for anything… or anyone. Nora was still helping Zachary patch up some of Felix and Locus' men. Pyrrha, Yang, Velvet offered to help but Zachary seemed too uneasy with just one hunter helping so the 3 were more or less just standing around.

"I mean sure you guys handled yourselves against these people but we don't know who they are or why their here." Yatsuhashi didn't answer, his gaze locked on the empty door way. "But I think we need to prepare for the situation of having to fight our way out Vrale." When Weiss finished her idea with a slight smile she looked at Yatsuhashi to see what the bear man's thoughts where.

Weiss got the equivalent of the arctic shoulder. She was about to say something but Yatsuhashi placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder making her stop before she could let out a peep.

"Check on Velvet for me." Weiss blinked as it was the first time she ever heard him speak before. Weiss stood there dumb founded. "If anything happens to Ruby or Jaune you can blame me." Yatsuhashi said with an undertone that made Weiss nod and walk a little down the abandoned street towards the 3 huntresses.

When Weiss walked up she saw that a few of Felix and Locus' men had woken up and they were glaring at the 3 huntresses. They were probably angry at the fact that they got beaten up by the equivalent of teenagers.

Velvet, Yang and Pyrrha were doing their best to return the angry looks. The only one who could effectively scare with her stare was Yang. Velvet just ending up looking away and Pyrrha would just move her hand every so often and the men that attacked team JNPR instantly grabbed the ground afraid that they would lift off it again.

Nora and Zachary were actually doing a good job helping the wounded. Nora would tear of the section of armor that had a wounded part and Zachary would patch them up. He even offered to fix up the wound in Nora's shoulder but the girl only laughed at Zachary's stupidity.

'Had the guy ever heard of an Aura before?' Nora chuckled.

Weiss walked up to the 3 huntresses after Pyrrha did another wave motion which brought a grin to Yang and even Velvet's face.

"Well good to see you still had some tricks in your tool box." Yang complemented as the men moved in fear of being slammed into the ground again. Pyrrha blushed a little at the complement.

"I think you only made it worse though…" Velvet commented as the solders realizing she wasn't going to lift them in the air their glares only intensified.

"Ahh let them sulk." Yang shifted her weight and looked over to see Weiss walking towards them. "Hey frosty fencer how's the meet-ery of peace?" Velvet gowned not believing Yang could joke about a meatery.

Weiss blinked for a second snapping out of the daze Yatsuhashi's voice put on her. "It's the same as before… now then Velvet how are you doing?" Weiss asked very formally and politely.

Velvet's ears perked up in surprise. "Um… I'm fine thank you for asking." Velvet replied a little confused as to why Weiss asked her specifically. Weiss nodded a small smile on her face as she turned to Pyrrha.

"And how are you doing Pyrrha? I was worried that you pushed yourself by using you semblance on such a large scale." Weiss motioned to the solders and at least one flinched not knowing what Weiss could or would do to him.

"I'm actually doing quite well." Pyrrha spun her spear with a simple flick of the wrist. The spear stopped its point embedded into to the ground. "Thank you for asking."

Weiss gave the same smile as with Velvet and turned towards Yang. "I'm good Weiss." Yang gave a thumps up at Weiss. "Although I'm a little sad that I haven't gotten the chance to punch anything yet." Yang slammed her fists together making all the Solders jump back at the sudden shock wave.

Weiss had a slightly irritated expression but almost instantly her face changed to an expression Yang recognized from Blake the night before. "So… Yang…" Weiss said each word slowly as Yang's face started to drain of its cheery attitude.

"Don't say it Weiss." Yang took a step back. Pyrrha looked confused and Velvet smiled as she remembered Blake doing the same thing to Yang the night before.

"How's Oobleck's paper goin-"

"NO!" Yang yelled cutting Weiss off.

"I mean you aren't doing anythi-"

"NO!" Yang turned to get away from Weiss but Yang tripped knocking her backpack and herself on the ground. The backpacks context spilled out. Yang looked at the books that spilled out and saw her journal facing her. "NO! GET AWAY FRO-"

Yang was cut off when Blake seemingly jumped of one of the roofs and put a hand over Yang's mouth. "Yang stop yelling." Blake looked up at Weiss. "Weiss… don't traumatize my partner."

Weiss crossed her arms and glared at the solders. "You started traumatizing her..." Velvet chuckled a bit glad that her team never went through the constant bickering that team RWBY seemed to have.

'But we still need to communicate a bit better to with other…' Velvet thought as she looked absently at the afternoon sky.

Blake moved away from Yang and picked up the books that spilled out of Yang's pack and started to repack everything much neater when compared to Yang's packing system. When all of the books were back in Blake pulled out a small journal and carefully put the journal into Yang's pack.

Zachary watched the whole exchange and wished Locus had stayed outside with them. "What kind of crazy planet did we stumble on here?"

"Hey!" The solder that Zachary had been patching up snapped him back to reality. "Don't get distracted when you're patching someone up!"

"Shut up Ross!" Zachary put a hand over Ross's helmet as he set Ross's dislocated shoulder.

"A—F-K-U—O!" Ross shouted as Nora walked back over to the two and knelt down so she was at eye level with them.

"Ok all the spare armor pieces and other guys are over there sulking." Nora chimed with a smile.

"Thanks you're a really good battle medic…" Zachary nodded and eventually realized that Nora was waiting for something else to do. "Oh do you think you can carry Ross back to the others. Then you can go back to your friends." Zachary tried for a friendly tone.

Nora smiled and Ross laughed. "I don't need a 4 foot tall girl to carry me somewhere." Ross got up but instantly felt a very strong hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok." In one swift motion Nora was carrying Ross bridal style. "I've lifted things much bigger than you could ever hope to be." Nora turned and started to walk towards the other solders.

"I think she just said your small Ross." Zachary chuckled as he started to follow Nora.

"Shut it."

Ren watched from the nearby rooftop as the three walked back towards the other group. Ren waited until Nora rejoined the other girls. As Nora walked back to the girls she looked over at his rooftop and waved with a grin. Ren calmly waved back and walked back to the center of the roof.

As Ren walked away from the edge of the building Fox jumped from another nearby roof. After Fox giving a thumps up he sat down cross-legged, clearly Fox was just as board as Yang. Ren watched as Fox started to spin his gauntlet blades around his arm in boredom.

Ren was a little surprised as the roomers he heard of team CFVY never mentioned how ADHD Fox could be if he isn't doing or concentrating on something. The same thing happened when they were hunting last night making it very hard for Ren to fish.

To be fair Ren couldn't blame Fox as Ren also had a hard time staying and doing nothing. Ren sighed and looked over the buildings to see if there were any threats approaching that Fox could have missed. 'Of course there aren't.'

Aside from the two groups on the street, Vrale was dead. No sound, no breeze, no smells, barely any wild life in the streets, but tons of seemingly immortal skeletons. Ren couldn't understand it. 'Why did we have to come here?'

Ren didn't mind the fact that he was forced to go on mission over the brake. He didn't even mind that he was told night before he went to sleep. What bothered Ren was the teams for the mission.

'Team CFVY is one of the best second year teams in Beacon so it makes sense for them to be in charge.' Ren looked at Fox as the older teen was now bobbing his head back and forth. 'But the rest of us haven't accomplished that much at our time in Beacon to get that much attentions… have we?'

Ren tried to think back to all the things team RWBY and JNPR had done in past few months. Killing a Deathstalker and a Nevermore was the first thing that came to mind. True it was what most of the other first years thought when either team walked in a room. But any higher year classes would only see it as a good first impression for the teachers.

Ren listed a few other things that the teams had accomplished during their time at Beacon. Weiss fight with a Boarbatusk, Jaune standing up to team CRDL, and Blake and Ruby's run in with Roman Torchwick were the only things that Ren could think of.

The one thing that made the most sense as to why team CFVY even gave the teams a chance was because of Jaune stopping Cardin and his team from picking on Velvet. 'It could be some form of repaying Jaune for helping velvet, but that doesn't explain why they would bring team RWBY. Unless beating Torchwick-'

"Hey Guys!" Ren's thoughts where cut off as loud and cheerful voice called from the street. Fox and Ren both knew the voice and started to head down to see how the 'nice calm talk' went. As both Ren and Fox jumped down they saw Ruby and Coco walking towards Yatsuhashi. The other girls had started to move towards the mini circle.

Ren looked at the empty door way and saw a slightly pail Jaune walk out followed by Locus and Felix. Locus and Felix walked back over to their men and Felix started to shake his head when he saw the pile of destroyed or torn up armor. Jaune stopped next to Coco he was holding some kind of metal spike in his hands for dear life.

"So how did it go?" Weiss was the first to break the ice when all 12 hunters formed their now fairly large circle.

Ruby shrugged. "I mean we were all a little angry and confrontational at first, but we worked it out." Ruby said in her light tone with a bright smile.

"Well who are these people then?" Velvet tilted her head curiously. The other hunters looked back at Ruby who started to look up at the sky.

"Well see… they said they were… um…" Weiss shook her head at her leader. Ruby frowned at Weiss' action. "Hey ask Coco she knew the word of the top of her head." Ruby quickly shifted the focus of the conversation to Coco.

Coco sighed and shifted her weight. "Locus, Felix and their men are… aliens." Velvet gasped but the other hunters just looked confused.

"They're a what?" Yang looked at the group of 'people' now talking with Locus and Felix. Blake silently racked her mind for the familiar term but couldn't remember where she heard it before.

Velvet recovered from her slight shock at Coco's words. "You mean like the ones from that Book we read last year?" Coco nodded. "Oh… when do we kill them?" everyone (even Yatsuhashi) looked at Velvet with a pail face similar to Jaune's.

Coco face palmed. "Not… exactly like the ones we read last year." Velvet sighed in relief.

"Well just for current reference…" Nora stepped in. "Would you care to be clearer with what you mean by aliens… In this case." Nora never heard the term Aliens before but she would never strait out ask such a question out loud.

"Last year ALL of team CFVY," Coco's shaded flashed at the two boys of the team. "Had to read a set of novels covering Fantasy, Historical Fiction, Culture and Science fiction." Fox looked up at the sky while Yatsuhashi crossed his arms and glanced at the dirt.

"So… Aliens have shown up in Remnant before?" Yang didn't understand where this was going. Velvet shook her head.

"No, the Si-Fi book Coco and I had to read," Velvet flashed a look at Fox and Yatsuhashi with a look of pity instead of anger. "Had a creature the author called an alien. Basically the creature came from space and started to kill everyone in a village." Everyone shuttered a little at how casually Velvet was with talking about murder and death.

"So minus the killing us… Well killing us now." Blake looked at Ruby as she started to piece things together. "These guys came from outer space?"

"I know crazy right?" Ruby shook her head still trying to understand it all. "Makes you feel like your apart of a bigger universe we never knew existed."

Coco nodded. "For the most part yes and they will leave and go back to space under one condition."

"I don't like where this is going." Ren crossed his arms clearly displeased.

"Oh you'll love it Ren." Ruby said clearly excited. Jaune just shook his head as Ruby continued. "So they came here to investigate some other alien's temple that's in a dust mineshaft under that mountain." Ruby pointed to the mountain overshadowing Vrale.

"Like a real temple?" Yang looked at the mountain trying to picture a full sized temple inside. "I'm not going to lie… I don't see how that's possible, and wouldn't it be like completely destroyed by rocks? Or something?"

"More importantly… what's so special about this temple that they couldn't have explored the temple yet?" Blake directed her question to Coco who raised an eyebrow at Blake's question.

"What makes you think they had time to explore the temple?" Coco countered in a clearly challenging tone. "They could have landed today and felt like we were just some aliens wanting to kill them so they came to deal with us first?" All of team JNPR and RWBY had a shocked expression on their faces. No one ever talked back to Blake like that. Ever.

For 5 seconds Blake glared at Coco and Jaune thought it would be a repeat of Locus and Coco in the Meatery. Then Blake rolled her eyes as her dimeter switched to be much calmer. "Well I bet some kind of Grimm is keeping them out of the temple and the one condition it that we help them kill it." Blake voiced her theory.

Coco grinned breaking her own imposing dimeter. "Didn't answer my question, but yes some kind of Bat like Grimm has made its nest inside that mountain and we have to kill it."

"Then we should leave." Weiss instantly had all eyes on her. Most notably was Ruby's tearing filled eye.

"Whhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyy…" Ruby grabbed on Weiss shoulder. "We haven't found or done anything interesting sense we started this mission." Ruby wined. "And you took my kill with the Boarbatusk!"

"Get off me!" Weiss flailed her arm until Ruby let go and Ruby ended up just drooping her head on Yang's shoulder with tears still in her eyes. Weiss sighed. "Can I at least give the reason why we should leave?" Ruby nodded wiping tears from her eyes. "First, let's say we do go and help Locus and Felix. Then we go up into the mountain and try to hunt down some Bat species of Grimm-"

"Actually Felix was calling the Grimm Roadkill, because it reminds him of things he would see in the road that was run over by a car." Jaune cut Weiss off and almost instantly realizing he spoke out of turn darted to the other side of the circle and behind Yatsuhashi.

"Right. So if the 14 of us go and try and hunt this 'Roadkill'," Weiss shook her head at the stupid name. "We wouldn't know what kind of traits, skills or even how strong this kind of Grimm is. We could be walking right into a slaughter house."

"Had to say it right in front of the meatery didn't you?" Yang joked as Coco nodded both at the joke and at Weiss' point.

"You make a fair point Weiss, but we can't let some unknown Grimm stop us from completing our mission." Coco completely shut down Weiss' argument. "Besides, Felix said that the temple has somehow reactivated and that nothing good can come from that."

Weiss sulked but she was out of her depth here. 'But how is Coco not out of her depth?' Weiss silently asked herself as the other hunters continued to talk.

"What about Locus and Felix?" Ren shifted the point of the conversation to much more known topic.

"Felix is like a much cooler Jaune and Locus is just like uncle Qrow." Ruby said very nonchalantly.

"What?" Jaune poked his head from behind Yatsuhashi and looked at Ruby with confusion and a slightly hurt look.

"Really?" Yang looked at her sister with the same confused look. "You and I remember Uncle Qrow a lot differently."

"Nah. Remember when Qrow took you out into the forest and made you train until your bones felt like jelly and then he took you to get some cookies?" All of team JNPR, the rest of team RWBY, and team CFVY looked at Ruby with a raised eyebrow. "What? That's basically Locus… he just hasn't found his cookie shop yet."

"So he is a kind guy on the inside?" Nora scratched the back of her head.

"Totally!"

"That makes sense." Nora nodded but almost instantly whispered to Pyrrha when Ruby wasn't looking. "I don't think Locus is really like that." Nora whispered and Pyrrha only shrugged.

"So," Pyrrha turned to Coco. "Our mission now is to help Felix and Locus, kill a powerful Grimm and deactivate an Alien temple?"

"About sums it up." Coco nodded and moved so she was looking at all of team RWBY and JNPR. "But one more thing before we start." everyone looked at Coco thinking there was some important last detail that they needed to know. "I wanted to say good job."

"Huh?" All first year hunters said at once. The rest of team CFVY glanced at Coco in a similarly confused way.

"While I haven't seen all of you in action yet." Coco glanced at Ruby for a second. "I do think you all have taken a senior level mission very well." Coco nodded as the 1st years looked back at their group leader.

"Wow! Thanks!" Ruby had big stars in her eyes.

"Wait you took a senior level mission and you brought 2 first year teams?!" Weiss looked slightly pail and Coco only chuckled at the heiress.

"Like I said I think you guys handled it very well. Well at least so far anyways…" Coco grinned at the 8 hunters as she started to turn towards Felix and Locus' group. "And now I theirs no more questions lets go find this Roadkill… and kill it."

(-0-) Red Base's hologram room

"So you're telling me that thing is from Dungeons and Dragons?" Grif asked Simmons from his new Hologram bed.

"Not D&D Grif! Something much worse!" Simmons yelled in a panic walking back and forth while Sarge and Hologram Donut watched from a few feet away.

Sarge wanted to run out of red base right now and see how tough this Nevermo-thing really was. Unfortunately Simmons practically dragged Sarge back down to the hologram room to think up a plan.

But only one plan came to Sarge's mind. "Well how do we kill this Knot sore?"

"Nevermore!"

"Yeah Neverhore, How do we kill this Nererclore then?" Sarge's question only made Simmons more jumpy. "Come on Simmons I need to know!"

"I think the better question is how did Simmons know about the Nevermore?" Donut asked cheerfully while Simmons continued to pace around in a panic.

Grif turned in his hologram bed so he was towards Donut. "Donut the only place Simmons would learn anything is from a book. You should know this by now." Grif scorned in a half asleep voice.

"The internet is rigged!"

"Shure it is." Grif pulled a blanket over his head.

"Simmons! I demand as your commanding Sargent that you tell me how to kill the Heaven's Lenore!" Sarge ordered.

"Sarge its Nevermo-" Donut was about to correct Sarge but Simmons cut the hologram off.

"Donut activate program 4T." Simmons ordered and Donut instantly disappeared and what looked like a huge hologram ball appeared in the center of the room.

"What the-?" Sarge tried to ask but was cut off when Grif was thrown out his hologram bed by Donut.

"What the heck Donut?!" Grif complained as Donut started to pull Grif over to the center of the room. "At least let me get up!"

"But Grif its program 4T!" Donut exclaimed as he continued to drag Grif. Sarge turned to Simmons who was now walking towards the hologram ball.

"Simmons! Explain! Now!" Sarge could barely hold back his anger and confusion.

"Yeah and get Donut of me!"

"Oh come on Grif I'm barely on top of you."

Simmons walked over to the holographic sphere as Sarge, Donut and Grif stood in a row to see Simmons no drought boring presentation.

"Alright Simmons start up your boring talk." Grif said with a minor grown as he put his armor on.

Simmons grumbled a little but cleared his throat and pointed at the sphere. "This," A mini Nevermore appeared in the clear sphere. "Is a Nevermore, The thing I believe is on top of our base right now."

"You aren't sure?" Donut looked questioningly at Simmons.

"Well I didn't go out side of the base to look."

"Well what about a bird call?" Sarge said seeming to interested in the subject of Simmons being possibly wrong. "Does it have a specific call we can use to track it down?"

"Yeah Simmons," Grif started to say sarcastically. "What's a Nevermore's call sound like?"

"I don't know!"

"Well that's nothing like the call I heard." Grif continued to tease Simmons. But before Simmons could create a Meta clone Grif looked to the hologram Nevermore. "But this does look like he thing on our base."

Sarge looked at the hologram bird as well. "Well now that we got teasing Simmons out of the way," Sarge looked at Simmons. "How do we kill it?"

"I'm still more interested in how you learned about a gigantic species of Raven!" Donut cut Simmons off before he could speak. Simmons grumbled again but realized that this was the chance he had to talk about what he did for the past week.

"Well I read about it in a book." Simmons said with clear confidence.

"Like we didn't see that coming. Didn't we address this already?" Sarge and Grif shook their head's, Donut on the other hand seemed way more interested.

"Which book was it?"

"The History of Hunters." Simmons materialized a text book thanks to the hologram room. Donut looked at the book with a mesmerized expression. Sarge on the other hand quickly grabbed the book and stated to flip through it.

"Now then where are the Nervefloor-" Sarge stopped as he realized that each page was blank. "Simmons… books suck."

"Preach."

"Sarge that's just a hologram version of it." Simmons sighed.

"Well what does the REAL book say about them?" Sarge glared at Simmons.

"Actually I'm more interested in how Simmons got the book-" Grif was cut off when a flying Donut slammed into the back of his head.

"Simmons! Kill info! No yore! Now!" Sarge loaded his shotgun. Simmons quickly pointed back to the sphere and parts of the Nevermore started to highlight when Simmons pointed to each one.

"The weak points are its mouth, claws and eyes! But a Nevermore at the size we think it is…" Simmons remembered the pictures of seeing a nevermore tearing out some guy's organs. "Well it would be suicide to-"

"That's all I needed to here!" Sarge ran away from the group as Grif pushed Donut of him for the second time today. Sarge started to walk around one of the pillars and out of Simmons' point of view as Grif walked towards Simmons.

"Thanks a lot Simmons." Grif grumbled as the two started to here an engine roar to life. Grif and Simmons instantly looked back over towards the pillar.

"Uh… Sarge?" The two Reds traded worried looks as a brand new warthog drove around the corner and stopped so Simmons and Grif could get a good look at the vehicles tusks. Sarge jumped out of the warthog's driver seat and looked at Grif and Simmons.

"Men I'd like to introduce you to the red team's brand new Warthog." Sarge looked up at the vehicle he had been saving for his final battle with Wash. "Now with a light weight chain gun so if we get hit be another Meta we can tear it off and unload it right into our enemies throats. It also has a small Concussion Bomb so if another Meta lands on top of our hood they'll find a nasty surprise."

"Now that sounds good to me Sarge." Donut said in his normal cheerful tone but then lowered his head. "To bad I'm just a hologram and can't drive out with you guys into battle." Donut looked back at Grif and Simmons who was still looking at the front of the Warthog.

Simmons looked at Grif and Grif looked back at Simmons. "You can have shotgun Simmons." Grif started walk back to his bed.

"Grif you're driving! Simmons you get the chain gun." Sarge walked over to the shotgun seat and jumped in. "I'm on killing duty." Grif's shoulders slumped.

"Sarge wouldn't it be a good idea to call the blues…" Simmons stopped when he saw Sarge turned to look at his and just silently stared at him. "Right…"

"Well good luck you guys." Donut said back in his happy tone as he pulled Grif back to the Warthog screaming and flailing.

"We don't need it." Sarge loaded his Shotgun again dramatically.

"I swear if we die don't make a hologram copy of me." Grif complained as he was thrown into the driver seat.

Simmons turned to Donut before he got onto the back gun. "Donut if we don't comeback in 48 hours start up program 3D."

"Alright." Donut nodded and instantly disintegrated into hologram particles as Simmons got on the main gun.

"Alright men let's kill this giant raven so it's," Sarge paused dramatically as Simmons and Grif looked at each other and back at Sarge. "No More." Both solders groaned. "What?"

"Just… not your best one liner." Grif grumbled as he put the Warthog into gear and started to drive up the ramp and past their rooms.

"Oh wait a sec Grif." Simmons got off as the warthog. Sarge saw Simmons run towards their rooms and out of their point of view.

"Simmons this is no time to go cower in your room!"

"Yeah Simmons if I die out there I don't want it to be with Sarge. No offence."

"None taken and ditto." Before Sarge and Grif could go track Simmons down Simmons ran back in the main room with his rocket launcher and something Sarge couldn't quite make out on Simmons' back. Grif recognized it instantly.

"SIMMONS NO!" Grif jumped out of the Warthog and ran over to Simmons and tried to pull him away from the Warthog.

"Grif get off me!" Simmons tried to flail Grif off him without activating the rocket launcher. Grif pulled Simmons far enough so they were out of ear shot.

"What are you doing with the weapon of Grif!" Grif whispered very angrily as Sarge jumped out of the Warthog. "Do you have any idea what could happen if Sarge found out that I had that!"

"Like what?!" Simmons yelled not trying to angry whisper like Grif. "What would happen!?"

"Both of you stop fighting!" Sarge yelled and Charged through the two knocking them to the ground. "Reds can't fight each other at a time like this. We have to stand, and fight together." Sarge was about to take up a heroic stance to continue talking but he saw the Meta's weapon on the ground.

"Sarge…" Sarge looked at Grif with an aura of pure silence. "Dibs." Sarge grumbled and walked back over to the Warthog grumbling about the rules of dibs never working in his favor.

"Something was going to happen right?" Simmons joked as he walked past Grif and got back on the Warthog.

"Shut it Simmons." Grif put the weapon on his back and walked back towards the driver seat.

"Alright team now let's make this Raven roadkill!"

"Now see that's more affective because we're actually in a car."

"Shut it Simmons."

(-0-) Vrale Mines

"This is so cool!" Ruby giggled with stars in her eyes as she walked through the dimly lit cave.

"It is very interesting." Weiss commented as she felt a cold water drop hit the back of her neck. "Gah!" Weiss jumped forward and swatted the back of her neck.

"Oh come on Weiss." Yang patted Weiss on the back. "Nothing here is going to jump at you. Right Locus?"

Locus grumbled menacingly behind the girls. Ruby only smiled at the supposed to be scary and intimidating response. Thankfully Weiss and Yang took it as how it was supposed to be received and continued to walk.

"Well yeah… let's just keep an eye out for this Roadkill Grimm." Weiss stuttered and wondered why they were kept at the back with the guy who hated Hunter's guts.

From the back to front was Locus, Yang, Ruby and Weiss's group. The next group was a few yards ahead consisted of Blake, Nora, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Velvet following the leading group. This group was made up of Ren, Felix, Yatsuhashi, Fox and Coco.

Felix was trying to make some conversation but it was hard as he was stuck with the most anti-social hunters out of the 12 hunters. But every time Felix wound want to stop and wait for the next group to catch up Yatsuhashi would stop effectively blocking the passage so Felix couldn't turn around and the orange man was forced to keep walking.

The middle group was the most vocal of the three groups. But only because Nora kept refuting that Jaune didn't pick up her weapon. Jaune and Pyrrha tried to explain that he did and it ended up being a pointless back and forth.

Blake and Velvet walked slightly ahead of them so they could keep them moving forward in peace.

Velvet was frantic at every sound and Locus' growl was no different. She looked back at the back group and could only be amazed at Ruby's level of acceptance with Locus' terrifying nature.

'But,' Velvet thought to herself. 'It's not fair to be scared of this guy if what they said was true. But if he is really an alien then-' Velvet's thoughts where interrupted when she felt someone poke her arm.

Velvet almost jumped but it was only Blake who had a face of pure calmness despite Velvet's reaction. Everyone else around didn't seem to pay any mind to Velvet's small outburst ether.

'They might actually be used to me by now… I know everyone else is used to me being a coward.' Velvet shook her head and looked back at Blake. "Uh… yes… Blake, May I do something for you?" Velvet almost slapped herself in forehead. 'May I do something for you? Really? This is the one person that might sympathize with you and you go off and say-'

"What's her deal?" Blake again cut off Velvet's thoughts. Velvet just looked at Blake with a confused expression. Blake pointed at Coco who was walking through the tunnels like it was a marble palace and she was the queen.

Realizing that Blake wasn't going to repeat her question Velvet immediately responded. "Oh Coco?" Blake nodded. Velvet looked at a stalactite up on the ceiling trying to thing about how to answer. "Um… What do you want to know?"

Blake looked at Velvet for a while and Velvet almost tripped because she couldn't break eye contact with suck a serious gaze. "Why is she so reckless?" Blake finally asked and Velvet looked a little surprised at the question.

"What do you mean, reckless?" Velvet never thought Coco as reckless. Confident and determined were better words to describe Coco, not reckless.

"She accepted a senior level mission and brought two freshmen teams instead of senior teams that had much more experience than us." Velvet was about to say something but Blake cut her off again. "And now she's working with strangers who we shouldn't really trust."

"I agree." Ren seemingly materialized on the other side of Velvet making her bolt away in shock. "She allowed our teams to go on a mission we aren't ready for." Both Ren and Blake looked at Velvet from both sides.

"So… um…" Velvet would have called for help but she could tell that her team was busy watching Felix. Velvet gulped as she recomposed her thoughts. "Are you asking me if Coco's reckless or why your teams are here?" Velvet tried to challenge the two teens.

Both teens looked at Velvet. "Both." Velvet made a somewhat sour face that switched to a small frown as she looked down at the ground as they walked.

"Coco is confident… but she's also very interested in… legacies." Both Blake and Ren looked at each other quizzically but they looked back at Velvet as she continued. "Coco wants to focus on the hunters that came before her when she first enrolled into Beacon. She would push herself, and us, to be just as good as some of the greatest Hunters in history. You could say their her heroes…"

'Like Ruby…" Blake thought back to when Ruby told her about how Yang would read her stories about hunters and huntresses every night before going to sleep. 'I wonder if Coco's a preview of how Ruby will be next year.'

"So Coco wanted to see if we could be legend material?" Ren's question brought Blake back to reality. Velvet nodded but then shook her head.

"Coco wanted to prove that she could surpass both team JNPR but… mostly to prove that she's better than team RWBY." Blake looked at Velvet clearly caught between confusion and a bit of pride.

"Not that I'm offended you don't think my team is that good," Ren cut in allowing Blake a second to recompose herself. "But other than the obvious heiress. Why would Coco fell more of a rivalry with team RWBY?"

"Oh, well there's nothing wrong with team JNPR…" Velvet looked back over her shoulder and over Jaune's… torso for a second before snapping back to the conversation. "But Coco doesn't feel a rivalry with team RWBY, more like she feels they have the advantage over her and she wants to prove that they don't."

Ren furrowed his eyebrows trying to understand what Velvet meant. "You mean because of Qrow?" Blake asked and Velvet's face looked a little paler than normal. "I know Ruby was accepted early into Beacon because she was specially trained by her uncle."

"That's only the tip of the iceberg..." Velvet sighed. 'Can't back out now.' "Not counting Qrow, Ruby and Yang for that matter had access to 3 other instructors to help them become better hunters from childhood."

"So 4 in total?" Ren could guess 2 counting Qrow but 4.

"Yang's genetic mother and her genetic father; Ruby and Taiyang Xiao Long along with Qrow Branwen and Ruby's genetic mother, Summer Rose where all members of team QRTS. The members of team QRTS where one of the best teams that ever graduated Beacon and… Coco idolized them." Velvet explained with some curious looks from Blake and Ren as they tried to connect the family tree in their heads.

"So…" Ren had a genuine look of confusion. "Yang's mother was named Ruby Xiao Long…" Velvet nodded. "But Ruby's mom was named Summer Rose…" Velvet nodded. "And Summer named her daughter Ruby?" Velvet shrugged.

"So… Yang and Ruby are half-sisters." Velvet nodded, Blake glanced at her partner. 'That could explain a few things…' Blake silently pondered before looking back at Velvet. "What about me, what about me would make Coco interested in team RWBY?" Velvet's face went pail again.

"You where… the…X factor, we knew nothing about you… So Coco wanted to try and figure you out." Velvet tried to dance around the fact that they knew Blake was a member of the White fang. "And Weiss, like Ren said is the oldest heiress to the Schnee dust company and managed to become a huntress top of her class."

"You do your homework." Ren said in what sounded like a complement but Velvet couldn't be sure with that tone.

"Well that's all Coco would tell us before we set out. Know your team and all that." Velvet chuckled a little as her ears suddenly perked up. Velvet stopped right when she heard it and a few yards ahead Fox stopped as well.

"What the?" Velvet's eyes were instantly confused at what she was hearing. 'Is that a heartbeat?'

"What's the hold up." Locus saw Fox and Velvet stop and pulled out his S.A.W. and activated his motion sensor. 'Nothing.'

"Yeah! Velvet why you stoppin our hunter wagon of awesome-ness? Ruby crossed her arms trying to look cool. Ren and Blake looked at the girl Coco had considered better than her with slight frowns. "What?"

"Keep an eye on your surroundings Ruby." Weiss told her leader as she pulled out Myrtenaster.

"What?!"

"Hey Locus?" Felix said over the helmet radio so no one else in the mineshaft could hear him.

Locus grumbled but turned on his helmet radio and off his outer speakers so he couldn't hear Weiss and Ruby argue. "What."

"Get ready, I think where almost on." Felix said somewhat smugly as he deactivated his radio so Locus couldn't respond. Locus growled and started to move forward.

"Seriously guys what's with those looks?" Yang was slightly confused as to why Ren and Blake would be giving such strange looks at her little sister.

"Just… lamenting…" Ren grumbled quietly, Blake nodded with Ren's statement. Velvet chuckled a little as the rest of team RWBY and JNPR were clearly confused by Ren's words.

"What are you guys talking-" Ruby felt a push as Locus pushed past both groups and started to walk towards Felix's group as they walked into a more open space. "Hey Locus where are you going?"

Locus felt a pull slowing him down. "Get off." Locus continued to drag Ruby as her boots dug into the dirt floor.

"But you're supposed to stay back here with me- I mean us!" Ruby quickly corrected herself as Weiss face palmed along with almost everyone else except Nora who was silently laughing at Ruby.

Before Locus could turn around and shoot Ruby Coco's voice boomed through the shaft. "Come on there's a room up ahead! Bicker there!"

Ruby quickly let go of Locus. "Ok Coco!" Ruby quickly moved in front of Locus blocking his path. Again. Locus growled to get Ruby to try and move faster but Ruby only moved so she kept a happy pace.

"I can't believe Ruby's that brave for some one time crush." Jaune gave a sum what silly laugh.

"Yeah…" Velvet looked over Jaune again. "But she's a big girl and she can make her own decisions of who she can like."

"Not if others don't approve." Yang's eyes flared as she looked at Locus. "And I don't."

"Yeah." Pyrrha put a hand on Velvet's shoulder making the Faunus girl jolt. "I mean Locus could have some sweet heart that he has back home." Velvet's shoulder started to hurt. "So maybe we shouldn't let Ruby get too attached."

"Love your train of thought Pyrrha." Yang nodded in approval and quickly followed her sister along with everyone else except for Pyrrha and Velvet.

The pair stood in the damp and dirty cave for a few seconds. Velvet coughed awkwardly.

"I guess…" Velvet tried to move but Pyrrha's grip was stronger than a snakes. "We should see what Coco wants…" Velvet pried herself lose but as soon as did she felt the snake made another grab.

"Hey Velvet…" Pyrrha said in a low but sweet tone. The two girls started to walk to Pyrrha's slow pace. "Mind if we talk for a second?"

'Why me?'

After walking into the room and looking at it Locus could tell that this was probably a part of the alien temple. 'If the room wasn't a big enough clue.'

The room had a radius of 7 meters and had large walls that formed into a dome at the top. Along with an overall circle design it was humming like a heartbeat. The temple was defiantly active, but how to proceed. The only entrance and exit was the way they came in.

Another thing that was kind of weird was the floor and walls. They were pure white with no marks from the cave or just anything in general. It was like stepping in a heated house on a chilly winter night.

"I'm thinking a secret door way." Felix's voice made a small echo in the dome room. Felix was looking over one side of the wall while the hunters stood closer to the center of the room looking at the Si-fi like room in amazement.

"Maybe." Locus walked over to the opposite side of the wall and studied the wall much more carefully then Felix was. He saw what looked like thin blue lines run all across the surface. 'Power lines…'

"Oh come on it's the only thing that makes sense!"

"I didn't say no."

"Well… at least say good deduction or something." Felix grumbled.

"And you guys say Ruby and I have a hostel relationship." Weiss said in a sum what smug tone.

"We never said that." Blake said absently looking over Gambol Shroud thinking over what Velvet told her.

"Yeah what are you talking about Weiss?" Yang looked over at Weiss with a flailing Ruby trapped in a headlock so Ruby couldn't run over to Locus.

"Yeah you two just need to talk out your interests more." Coco said offhandedly as her team walked over to Locus. Coco smiled as she could hear Weiss' blank expression but almost instantly dropped it when she stopped next to Locus.

"What do you want." Locus didn't turn around still looking over the walls glowing marks.

"Report." Coco demanded and almost instantly Locus did a 180 to get right into Coco's face.

"You are not my superior."

"But we are working for the same goal. Stopping this temple from activating and hurting my world." Fox would have traded a worried look with Yatsuhashi but he had no idea what his teammate's face looked like. "Now Report."

"…" Locus just looked at Coco for a long time. "It's already been activated for a few hours now."

"What?" Coco's expression shifted from a serious tone to a more scared one.

"You really think so?" Felix shouted from the other side of the room. "But none of our guys hit any buttons… and no one else came down here…"

"Wait what happened?" Ruby stopped her flailing so she could understand what was going on.

"We were too late." Coco wanted to punch the temple in frustration. Almost all of team RWBY and JNPR looked defeated at the knowledge that they were too late. The only two out of the 8 that didn't seem as grim were Ruby and Nora.

"Well if you can't save your planet, break the doomed parts." Nora's weapon changed to its Hammer form and Ruby transformed Crescent Rose to its scythe form.

"Couldn't say it any better myself." Ruby took aim at Felix's side of the dome while Nora jumped and was about to slam her hammer into the floor.

"Stop!" Coco yelled and while Ruby hadn't fired yet Nora couldn't stop her war hammer's swing. Everyone in the dome shielded themselves for what they expected to be a large explosion of alien electricity or something.

But nothing happened.

"Um…" Jaune slowly opened his eyes. "Wasn't there supposed to be a bang?"

"I think it would be more of a crash thing right?" Nora said a little disappointed. "But this guy just up and got in the way." Everyone looked at the bottom of Nora's hammer and saw-

"FOX!" Coco grabbed Nora's hammer and threw it of her partner. After a second of checking for his pulse she sighed and stood up. "You idiot!" Coco kicked her pancaked partner angrily and Fox groaned.

"Hold on I'm a really good battle medic! Zachary told me so!" Nora crouched down and slowly helped Fox to his feet. Fox seemed to blush as he realized who was helping him up and he bolted back over to Yatsuhashi.

"To be fair he did just save our lives." Felix pointed out. "And just to be clear you aren't too late to save your planet."

"WHAT!" Weiss stamped her foot. "Why tell us that then?!" Felix shrugged as Myrtenaster started to glow bright red in Weiss' grip.

"Hold on Weiss," Blake stepped between Felix and Weiss directing her attention to Felix. "What is the temple doing then?" Felix shrugged again.

"My best guess is that it's charged and waiting for some kind of trigger to activate." As Felix said that Velvet walked into the room with a face that resembled pure defeat. Velvet looked around the room and walked next to Yatsuhashi.

The bear man was trying to help Fox recover from his Hammer intercept and looked confused as to why his partner looked like she had seen the end of the universe. Everyone else just looked at Velvet somewhat passively.

Jaune realized that Pyrrha wasn't here and that she was talking to Velvet before they entered the temple. "Hey Velvet-"

"AH!" Velvet dashed behind her partner and slammed her forehead right into the back of Fox's head. Yatsuhashi now looked at his partner and teammate with pure confusion.

"Um…" Jaune lowered his waving hand. Yatsuhashi's gaze instantly shifted to Jaune and Jaune ran to Felix's side of the room. Coco sighed as she started to hear footsteps for the mineshaft.

'There's you girlfriend Jaune.' Coco thought absently as she tried to regain her thoughts. "So is this room a dead end? Because this was the only way I saw to get in." Coco said partly angry but mostly because she couldn't deal with Fox's stupid crush or Velvet freaking out about some arc boy right now.

"No." Locus looked back at the wall. "Our men walked through here and were ambushed in a large cave like room with large stalagmites and stalactites. So we haven't run into a room like that means-"

"It's like a maze!" Ruby cried with excitement.

"That only has dead ends and a monster in it." Weiss said in the exact opposite tone.

"Ah ah ah, Roadkill. Took me a lot of time to think up that name." Felix complained as he patted the still cowering Jaune on the shoulder.

Before Weiss could say anything the entire room flashed bright red effectively stopping all conversations.

"I didn't touch anything!" Everyone looked at the only exit to see Pyrrha. It looked like she had taken one step into the room and caused the temple to react.

"See." Felix pointed to a red dot under Pyrrha's foot. "Trigger."

With that a large red crack seemed to form on the dot and sped to the other side of the dome. The crack split right down the center of the room effectively cutting the room in two. Once the crack hit the other end of the wall what looked like a large wall of fire started to erupt from it.

"Nora move!" Ren yelled run towards his child hood friend. Nora looked under her and noticed that the Red crack was right under her.

'I'm going to die to alien fire…' Nora contemplated that realization for a millisecond as the wall of death rushed to her. "I'LL KILL IT-" Before Nora could swing Fox punched her off the crack and into Ren's arms as the Red wall zoomed by. Pyrrha rolled out of the way of the wall as well as Weiss and Yang dragging Ruby.

Everyone shielded their eyes as a blinding red light filled the dome room.

Coco was the first to recover from the dazzling light. "What happened?" Coco quickly looked around to see what happened.

All of her team was present albeit a little shaken up. Fox was slowly standing up and shaking his still probably concussed head. Yatsuhashi had leveled his sword as he was still blinded from the light and couldn't tell if they were safe.

"Yatsuhashi were good." Coco grumbled as she cracked her knuckles and neck.

"Where's Velvet?" Yatsuhashi lowered his sword and started to rub his eyes.

Coco looked around and spotted their Faunus. It looked like Velvet had jumped back when the wall blinded her and she broke through the wall slightly creating a small open hole in the wall. She was waving het feet from out of the hole telling Coco she was fine.

"Guess Felix was right about the trigger." Coco reached for her handbag on the ground. "Speaking of which…" Coco looked around the dome room.

The room looked exactly the same only slightly darker and the only entrance wasn't there anymore. But something a bit more demanding of a problem was the amount of people in the room. Aside from team CFVY it looked like no one else was in the room.

For a second Coco panicked that they were dead.

"No… I lost them…" Coco almost fell to her knees a spike of fear hit her heart. "no… just when…"

"Their alive." Instantly Locus had Coco's Chain gun right in his face.

"What happened to them!"

"Calm down!"

"NO!" Coco threw her Chain gun to the ground and grabbed Locus by his throat making everyone in the room on edge. "You explain what's going on! You know about this Temple! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!" Coco pulled back her fist.

Locus just stood there, ready for the punch.

"COCO STOP!" Velvet grabbed her leader's fist. Coco's anger stopped for a second so she could look at her teammate.

"Velv-" Coco was cut off by a strong kick to her gut. Coco slammed into the wall on the opposite side of the room. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Coco was about to charge at Velvet when Fox dashed in front of her.

"You aren't Qrow!" Yatsuhashi's words stopped Coco cold. "Don't believe that your teammate's will die just because you aren't there for them."

Velvet took a step forward with both fists clenched at her side. The two girls stared at each other.

"I know you push yourself for the mission sake." Velvet almost broke in tears but held Coco's gaze. "And you didn't feel like telling us because we might not want to go after failing the last mission we were on." Velvet clenched her fist around what looked like piece of scrap metal as she talked.

"Velvet…"

"And you feel like it was your fault I got picked on without you guys there to protect me from bullies." Velvet forced the words out as Locus watched from behind her. "But I am strong enough to defend myself!"

Velvet swished her hand in front of her and the piece of what she thought was scrap metal from the wall reacted. The alien device powered up and what looked like a set of large blue blades sprung out of the alien metal.

"AH!" Velvet instantly dropped the alien temple's great key in a panic. The alien sword fell into the floor with a hissing sound as it tore through the metal.

Coco looked at Velvet's panicked expression and Coco started to break out laughing. Fox sighed in relief as he didn't have a clothes store to calm his partner down like last time. "Velvet… everyone…" Coco had a small smile as she talked. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Fox nodded agreeing with Yatsuhashi's words and Velvet let out a sigh of relief.

"Good you're done." Locus moved so he was in front of Velvet. "I can tell your friends are still alive because the bio-feed on Felix is still on line." Locus pointed to his helmet.

Coco looked back at Locus with her neutral expression again. "And you believe Felix is with team RWBY and JNPR?"

"Yes. I believe both groups were transported to different parts of the temple when that Red light blinded us." Locus pointed to Velvet. "And she is going to get us to them."

"M-me?" Velvet looked a little panicked but shook herself out of it. "What do you need me to do?" Velvet asked in a much more serious tone.

"That sword can access certain parts of these alien temples; unfortunately none have ever been recovered. Until now." Everyone looked at the still activated great key digging into the ground.

"So we just use this," Yatsuhashi picked up the great key Excalibur style. "And it will lead us to the others?" Just then the energy blades disappeared. "Huh?" Yatsuhashi looked absently at the piece of metal in his hand as he swished it threw the air for a few seconds.

"Why did it do that?" Velvet asked as Locus walked over and after a second Yatsuhashi gave Locus the metal.

"Because only you can wield it, so when someone else tries to use the key it will deactivate." Locus threw the metal and Velvet caught it. "All other great keys we've found so far were destroyed or already imprinted on someone else."

"Ok…" Velvet nodded and held the metal in her hand. Everyone looked at Velvet as she looked at the metal in her hand.

"…"

"…"

"ON!" Velvet pointed the piece of metal in the air but nothing happened. "Um… how do I turn this thing on?" Locus walked over to Velvet and puts her hand over her power button. The sword activated and all of team CFVY looked with satisfaction.

"Now point it at the wall." Locus pointed it to a side of the wall that would have been the opposite side of the entrance that they walked through to get into the original room. "Now in most temples there's a room at the center that acts as a 'main hall'." Locus started to explain as Velvet walked over to the wall.

"And from this main hall we can try and find everyone else." Coco finished Locus' train of thought for him.

"Right. But…" Everyone looked back at Locus. "Remember why you're here."

"Roadkill. We still need to kill this Bat Grimm." Yatsuhashi actually liked the name for this new Grimm. It was an accurate name for what he was going to do to it. 'Minus the road part.'

"Right, and from the recording we have of it; it looked like it attacked the person in front. So keep that in mind." Fox stared blankly at Locus and at the same time Velvet realized if a door opened at the wall while she was opening it.

"You mean it will attack me first?!" Velvet looked at Locus slightly shocked.

"You have fast reflexes and I've figured out you're the reason your team was able to detect our men when they had their active camo on." All of team CFVY traded looks and Fox coughed slightly.

"Yep… all me…" Velvet scratches her ears but quickly gets back her courage. "Alright!" Velvet points the sword at the wall. "Open!" Velvet slashes the wall and a section of the wall disappears and a small door way appears.

For a second everyone tenses ready for something to charge out of the doorway.

But nothing.

After scanning the hall Locus lowers his weapon. "The hall way is clear. Let's get moving to the main hall, but keep on guard." Locus walked through the door with his S.A.W. pointing down the dark hall. All of team CFVY looked at each other and pulled out there weapons and followed Locus.

As they walked through the hall Velvet's new sword was the only light source for the group. As they walked their own shadows danced around them. Giving the illusion that clawed hands where trying to grasp them.

As Locus continued to walk forward his radio started to receive a weak signal. Locus picked up the signal as the 5 continued to walk through their own shadows.

"Felix this is Locus," This time Locus forgot to deactivate his exterior speakers so team CFVY could hear every word that was spoken. "We've found this temple's great key and are moving to this temple's main hall. Try to regroup-"

" **DddddddUuuuuuuuSssssssTttttttt…"**

Locus slowed down and activated his radar as the strange sound that was clearly demonic in tone continued. Team CFVY slowed their own pace as well as the voice continued.

" **Lllllllliiiiiiiiiinnnnnnggggggs…"**

As the voice echoed again the hallway seemed to change its Si-Fi texture. The polish walls started to break a part as mud and roots started to take over. Soon it looked like they were walking through a destroyed and aged version of the alien temple.

" **Hi."**

Just as that last syllable hit the group's ears the floor under them clicked and became the equivalent of a super powered treadmill. Luckily everyone was able to stay on their feet as they quickly approached the end of the hall.

"Jump!" As everyone jumped and rolled they found themselves in a large room. "Keep on your guard!" Team CFVY quickly got to their feet and formed a wall in front of Locus who was as scanning the area for any movements.

As Locus scanned the large cave he started to take in every detail. The room they were in was a dome room similar to the one they were in before only gigantic enough to be a plague. That was the only similarity thou, as the only Si-Fi related material was a large beam of white that was the only source of light for the room.

However the rest of the room was covered with stalagmites and stalactites along the roof and floor of the cave. And with the beam of light on the far side of the cave the ites cast shadows across the group.

From the group's point of view it looked like they were looking into the mouth of a beast.

"I can't track any movements in here!" Locus focused his attention to the hallway behind him as the empty hallway closed behind them with a large slam, forming a stonewall. "And now were trapped."

" **I wouldn't think of it like trapped…** Soldier." A voice echoed through the large cave. Team CFVY pointed their weapons at the source of the voice a few feet in front of them. Locus slowly turned to the familiar voice.

Velvet was the only one who could see through the vial of darkness and she wished she didn't. She watched as another armored man similar to the armor Locus and Felix's men whore 'Hatched' out of one of the stalagmites and walked into view of everyone else.

"Who are you?!" Coco demanded with her Chaingun ready. Locus looked at the man with seemingly no reaction. The rest of team CFVY had their weapons pointed at the stranger.

"Why my name is- **"** Just before he could continue a blast of blue light hit him right in the chest. After a second of shock team CFVY looked back to see Locus holding his Railgun. **"W** h **Y** t **H** at' **S** **J** u **S** t **meeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn…"** As the voice drowned on the body seemed to disintegrate into black smoke.

'Just like a Grimm…' Coco thought as Locus moved so he was now standing side by side with team CFVY. "Who was that guy?"

"He was my commanding officer for 6 years. I killed him 2 years ago." Locus said ominously as he started to charge up his Railgun again.

" **And you didn't even hesitate to kill him! I love that in a man."** The same voice from over the radio half chuckled half echoed through the large cave. Then a blob of black slime dripped from one of the stalagmites and landed behind one of the stalactites out of view.

" **But then again…"** The voice started to change and this time everyone recognized the voice. The rock shattered and Nora stepped out from the ruble. The only difference between the real Nora and this one was its blood red eyes. **"** It's much more fun to mess with the young ones... **"** Fake Nora gave a kiss in Fox's direction. **"Hey Foxy."**

Fox charged the fake Nora and tried to slash of her head. But just before the blades could connect fake Nora's body seemed to morph down so it wasn't even close to Fox's claws. And he was left wide open to a punch through the gut.

Fake Nora laughed as a large black claw formed over her hand. **"You'll taste delicious-"** Just before she could kill fox Yatsuhashi's sword slammed into fake Nora. Just as fake Nora could land on the ground Velvet quickly charged and using her new sword slashed her into bits.

Velvet was about to catch her breath but she jumped back as a new slime crashed down right where she was standing. "You've got to be kidding me. What the hell is this! Who are you!" Velvet yelled at the cave as the slime started to form into a large humanoid.

" **I'm just sifting…"** The humanoid formed into a large male with a White Fang mask covering his whole face. **"Through your failures…"** A large black chainsaw formed in his hands and he leveled it at Yatsuhashi's blade. **"We never did test which blade was stronger… Boy-"**

"STOP IT!" Coco's Chaingun unloaded into the fake Lieutenant. The Lieutenant was torn to bits in seconds and only black smoke was left. "Now reveal your self! You can't defeat us with the monsters in our closet."

" **Your right…"** The demonic voice seemed disappointed. **"And it wouldn't be any fun to just eat you all at once…"** Just then 5 larger slime blobs crashed into the stalactite field just out of view again.

"Get ready!" Locus yelled as he pointed his fully charged Rail gun. "There coming-" Just then Locus' rail gun jerked back like it was hit with a strong gust. "Shit!" Locus saw bits of pulsating black slime eating through the weapon. Locus threw the gun and it exploded lighting up the whole cave; and reveling the real monster.

All along the top of the cave was the same kind of black slime creeping pulsating like a heart. In the split second for everyone to recognize this they saw the 5 silhouettes of different kinds of Grimm.

"What the hell is this?! What the hell are you!?" Velvet yelled as everyone took a few steps back so they were back in a group.

" **Well now that's interesting… See it's been a long time and I kind off forgot my name…"** The voice said in a slightly embarrassed tone. **"But luckily you Dustlings gave me a new one."**

"Roadkill." Locus said emotionlessly as he took his S.A.W. off his back.

" **DING DING DING!"**

"What!" Velvet was instantly confused along with all of team CFVY. "But you said Roadkill was a Grimm! Grimm can't talk…"

" **Well little dustling I'm much stronger, smarter and better looking than any Grimm your going to see anytime soon."** The voice chuckled as 5 humanoids jumped on top of a different stalactite. **"But I'm afraid you'll be to dead to see me eat up those other Dustlings…"**

The large Grimm started to get closer as the stone wall behind them started to slime over with the same black slime that eat through Locus' weapon like a worm through dirt. Only this time nothing was let of the gun.

Locus unloaded his ammo into the approaching man eating slime but it just seemed to make more of them. "No…" Even Locus knew this was a no win scenario along with all of team CFVY.

" **Oh, but don't worry I'll bond your souls to your skeletons that way you'll be in eternal agony, you can see me eat you friends, and I get all the meat in your… Delicious… Mouth Watering… CORPSES!"** The demonic voice laughed as the Slime started to surround them. **"And the best part is there's never a mess… well aside from the dried blood. But I haven't gotten any complaints yet!"**

They couldn't jump on to the stalemates because the silhouettes stood waiting for them. It looked like they were done for. Just then Coco had a realization. 'To eager…' Coco's eyes widened as a plan formed in her head. It would get them killed but it might give team RWBY and JNPR a chance.

"OH REALLY?!" Coco's voice boomed through the cave. "You aren't board?" The slime stopped and Coco grinned. "Listen I don't know what you are, but you seem a bit too eager to eat us up. I'm willing to bet my life you've been here for a long time with nothing to do."

"…" The Black slime continued to surround them giving the 5 no elbow room. And it was only getting smaller by the second.

"So how about this, since you can clearly kill us at any time. Why don't you fight us with as many Grimm, Ghost or unknown you can think up; and will fight all of them until we can't fight anymore." Coco's words echoed through the cave as the slime completely surrounded them.

Everyone held their breath waiting.

The slime started to crawl over there feet and Coco knew her bluff failed. But before she died she was at least going to give the order to try and destroy as much of this stuff as possible. Just then 5 Spikes jutted out of the slime and the points stopped right between each 5 pairs of eyes.

" **Sounds fun…"** The slime retreated back into the darkness and the Grimm jumped back a bit. **"And if I get bored I'll just use my true form and eat you all up at once. But that's down the line… Let's start off with these 5."** Just then the 5 Grimm changed to 5 humanoid silhouettes all ranging in height and body height.

Coco chuckled a bit. "Can't you tell, you can't beat us with our nightmares. Because if you copy one of our fears we will beat it together." Coco's confident attitude made the rest of team CFVY's Auras flare in determination. Locus scoffed and reloaded his weapon.

Locus pointed his S.A.W., Yasuhashi leveled his sword, Fox's claws gleamed, Velvet put her new sword in her right hand and took out her original weapon's case in her left, Coco pointed her Chaingun at the silhouettes.

" **Oh but I'm not attacking you with nightmares, fears or even some petty crush…"** Each humanoid materialized different weapons and red eyes burned in the darkness.

Not Taiyang Xiao Long drew a black long sword and flail. Not Summer Rose pointed a black 7-foot long staff like a sniper rifle. Not Ruby Xiao Long pulled out a long black Katana. Not Agent Washington pulled out a black Battle rifle and combat knife. Not Qrow Branwen pulled out a pure black scythe.

" **I'm going to kill you with your heroes."**


End file.
